The Promise
by Spudzmom
Summary: In desperation, he made a promise... one he had every intention of keeping… but could he, when his life was no longer his own, much less any kind of a life? Only decades of time and unseen mystical forces would hold the answer. New Moon AU Vamp/Human Time Travel, Rated for eventual lemons Bella/Peter Whitlock
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Started this for the Fandom 4 Soldiers fundraiser, but decided to do a different story for that, so I'm posting this one. This chapter is short, as it's a mini prologue, but another chapter will follow immediately. Hope you all like it. Review and let me know! ~Spudz**

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

~ Prologue ~

Alice sat beside her troubled husband, looking out over the vast Washington landscape that spread for miles beneath the cliff they were perched on. It was a breathtakingly beautiful sight but she could tell that Jasper wasn't seeing any of it. He was lost in the past once again if the tortured look on his face was any indication. Her heart ached as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Jasper, please tell me what's wrong? You've been like this since...well, since the first time you saw Bella in the cafeteria at school. Should I be worried?" She stared down at her lap, her next question nothing more than a frightened whisper. "Do you want her?"

His eyes widened in shock and he drew her into his arms. "No! God no Ali. It's nothing like that. It's just part of my past that's coming back to haunt me. Truth be told, the guilt of what I did has never left, but now that I've seen her again, the pain's been renewed, and I don't know what to do about it or how to fix it. I do know one thing though...I owe it to Pete to try Ali. I owe it to him."

She snuggled in to his side, lacing her fingers with his. "Then tell me the story Jas, and maybe, between the two of us, we can make things right, once and for all."

He smiled a wan smile. "All right Ali." He stared out into the distance, his mind's eye focusing on a warm San Antonio night, long left in the past. "My part in this started one night when I was sent out by Maria to gather more soldiers for her army…"

**~o0o~**

**Your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Bella sat up in bed slowly, swinging her legs over and just sitting there for moments afterward, her mind still caught up in the vivid dream she'd had. It had felt so real to her and she had to admit, it was a welcomed reprieve from the nightmares that had been ever constant since _HE_ had left.

She braced herself for the onslaught of pain that always accompanied any thoughts of _HIM_ and realized, with not a little surprise, that it hadn't come. She felt nothing. Nothing that is, in regard to _HIM_...to..._Edward_.

She gasped, eyes widening as she realized that she'd actually thought his name without pain and despair threatening to drown her. Perhaps she could now stand to say it aloud? There was only one way to know for certain; she would have to attempt it.

She rose from her bed and went to stand in front of her full length mirror, noting the hollow, haunted look that had claimed her features since his harsh departure. Another thing she noticed was the renewed spark of life in her eyes. She no longer looked so very defeated and it gave her hope for a full recovery of self. Perhaps she would get through this and be stronger for it, as cliché as that sounded.

Getting her thoughts back on track, she straightened her shoulders and faced her reflection with hope and determination. Her lips parted and she uttered the name that had held her captive to so much pain for too long now.

"Edward."

It was just the barest whisper, but she'd done it...and without pain. She took a deep breath and tried again, louder this time.

"Edward." Nothing. She felt nothing.

She allowed herself a tiny smile. It was a small triumph, but a triumph nonetheless. Again, her voice sounded, stronger and with more confidence.

"Edward Cullen."

Her smile to herself was bright and genuine now and she nodded at her reflection.

"Well done Bella. Leave him in the past, where he belongs." She turned and began to ready herself for the day.

She stepped into the shower, allowing the warmth of the water to soothe her as her thoughts wandered back to the dream from the night before. It had been a wonder of a dream, with a tall, gorgeous man with sandy blond hair. She could have sworn that it was based in a completely different time period too. Sometime in the eighteen hundreds if she wasn't mistaken.

It had played out like a movie in her head, from their first meeting, to eventually falling in love, to marriage and a beautiful baby boy with his daddy's sandy hair and her brown eyes. The dream had been perfect, and comforting and full of a love that would last through the ages. Her heart ached just remembering it, but in the very best of ways and it put a smile on her face as she stepped out to dry and dress.

Making her way downstairs, she startled her Dad as she entered the kitchen.

The newspaper rattled as he straightened it, eyeing her cautiously. "Bells, I'm shocked to see you down here. You've been sleeping in lately."

She sighed and turned to face him, leaning back against the counter. "Yeah, I know and I'm sorry about that. It just took me some time to come to grips with some stuff, ya know. But I think I'm okay now. I feel okay now, and I'm ready to get on with life."

He nodded and looked down seeming to be lost in memories. "I know how that is Bells. It took me some time to get on with living when your mom left me." He met her eyes. "I'm glad to see you pull out of it. It's not a good place to be, but I understood that you needed time. It's what I needed back then and I can't imagine what would have happened had someone been pressuring me."

She walked over and hugged him. "Thanks Dad. Your understanding and patience means the world to me and has made all the difference. I can only imagine the horror of going through something like this with Renée around."

He chuckled. "She does have a tendency to hover."

Bella sat down with some toast and orange juice. "Hover? I wish it was only hovering." She shook her head as she chewed and swallowed. "No Dad, if she'd been here for this, I would probably be in a mental ward right now."

She shivered and he smirked as he folded the paper. He rose and leaned down, placing a rare kiss on her head. "I love ya Bells. Welcome back. I gotta get to work. I'll see you later?"

She smiled. "Yep, I'll be here. Hey!" He turned back at the door, brows raised in silent question. "How about Grandma's stroganoff for dinner?"

He grinned widely. "I'm never one to turn that down Bells, you know that. And hey, that reminds me, Renée sent you a box of stuff that her mother left for you in her will. I stuck it in the attic about a week ago. Didn't figure you were in any shape to go through it. I'll see you at about six."

"Thanks Dad." She heard the front door close and smiled to herself. She was blessed to have Charlie for a father. They were so alike that he just got her, no explanations needed. It was a relief after all her years with her flighty, juvenile mother.

She got up and did the few dishes in the sink, her mind wandering through random thoughts, mostly about her dream and the box that was waiting in the attic.

Her grandmother had been a very strange lady, to say the least. Not as harebrained as Renée for sure, but still, very strange in her own hippy-mystic sort of way. She'd always had incense and candles burning the few times Bella remembered visiting her. They hadn't been close because Renée couldn't stand her mother for some reason. She'd refused to share the reason no matter how many times she'd asked through the years. It made her anxious to see what was in the box and a small thrill of excitement shot through her. Perhaps the answers to her questions were within it?

**Your thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

She stared up at the attic access door and shrugged. She had nothing pressing to do and as the saying goes, there's no time like the present. She smiled at the thought that ghosted through her mind as she pulled down the access stairs. _"Unless it's the past with a handsome, sandy blond man."_

She climbed the access stairs carefully, just knowing that she'd have to battle at least one spider. She shuddered. She hated spiders. She was pretty cool with them as long as they stayed the hell out of the house. It's when they started moving in and making themselves comfortable in the corners, that they parted ways and the war was on. She knew that they just had a desire to stay warm and dry too, but damn it, there was a perfectly good tool shed out back for that. The house was off-limits.

Thus having justified her future actions to herself, she cocked back with the fly swatter and entered the attic. Sure enough, she ran right into an invisible sticky strand that she knew to be from a black widow. Now to find the minion of evil…

She gave a cursory look around and didn't see the telltale black body suspended anywhere, so she stayed alert and went to the new box in the corner.

She pulled the box away from a stack of others, and nearly shrieked before her reflexes kicked in and there was one less black widow in the world.

"Shit." She placed a hand over her racing heart and tried to get her breathing back to normal as a shiver of revulsion wracked her body. "Okay Bella, just grab the damn box and get the fuck outta here."

After inspecting every inch of the thing, she hefted it and made her way back down stairs and into her room, setting it down in the middle of the floor.

She sat down next to it and lifted the lid, setting it off to the side. All she could see so far was a mass of tissue paper. Moving the top layers aside, she realized the paper was wrapped around something that felt like cloth, so she lifted the whole lot out and laid it on her bed, unwrapping it fully. It was a beautiful, old-fashioned dress, the lace and embellishments at a minimum on the deep green material. She was a bit surprised that she liked it. She wasn't exactly one for dresses of any kind but this one had a muted elegance to it that she found very appealing. Shrugging with a small smile, she went back to the box to see what other surprises lay inside.

The next item was an envelope, which she laid aside. There was a very thick and ancient looking book that had caught her eye and she was anxious to get a closer look at it. Lifting the old tome out, she placed it atop her desk carefully. The thing looked like it would crumble to dust any second, but when she opened it, she found the pages in surprisingly good condition. Another surprise was that every word in the book was hand written, and there were hundreds of pages. She flipped back to the opening page and read. _"Book of Shadows of the Vandio Family"_

Her breath caught in excitement. This could very well explain the rift between Renée and her grandmother. She eyed the envelope. Perhaps her grandmother left a further explanation? Only one way to find out.

She grabbed the envelope and popped the seal, pulling out several folded sheets of parchment. Unfolding the bulk, she began to read.

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Grand Daughter Isabella,<em>

_If you are reading this, I am gone from this world. I only regret that I did not have more time with you in this life. I would have enjoyed that immensely, but due to circumstances beyond our control, it was not to be and we must accept it._

_As much as I want to convey my love and care for you, this letter has a much more important purpose. It is meant to tell you of your heritage, sweet Isabella, for you are one in a long line of witches. Do not doubt, my sweet. You have the gift just as your mother did not. The family Book of Shadows will instruct you in how to use it._

_It is of vital importance for your future happiness that you learn, and perform the ritual on page 13. Follow the directions my dear, and be exact. You will not be disappointed, I promise you. Wear the dress during the ritual, and hold the satchel. Remove nothing from it my sweet grand-daughter. You will need everything inside._

_All my love to you Isabella._

_Until we meet again._

_Your Grandmother,_

_Isabella Analetta Vandio_

* * *

><p>Bella blew out a breath and stared into the distance. A witch? Seriously? She could barely take it in, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to fit. She felt the truth of it deep inside. It would certainly explain why Edward was blocked from her thoughts and why she felt so drawn to all things supernatural.<p>

Looking back, she could see all the times that Renée discouraged her involvement in anything that even hinted at the mystical. The time she'd come unhinged when she found a set of tarot cards in her room...or the scrying crystal she'd been given as a birthday gift from a friend. It had disappeared shortly after she'd shown it to her mother. Now she knew why.

Paging through the rest of the documents behind the letter, she found identification papers with her name on them, but with a much earlier birth year. Much earlier, as in decades earlier. 1865 to be exact. It had a sticky note attached; _'Place in satchel'_.

She reached into the box and withdrew the satchel, opening it and placing the document inside. She was going to take a chance and trust her grandmother. She felt deep down that she needed to, so she went with it.

The rest of the papers behind the letter were details about late 1800's San Antonio, TX. She gave them a cursory look, peeling off the sticky note that warned against putting these particular documents in the satchel as they would raise questions if anyone else saw them.

She set them aside and went back to the Book of Shadows, turning to page 13 to read through the ritual. It seemed simple enough, but she would need a full moon, plenty of salt for a circle and candles. Ritual candles in white.

Booting up her laptop, she googled the moon cycles and was equally shocked and excited to see that the moon would be full this very night.

Shit. Was she ready? Could she be ready? She thought back to the Quileute bookstore in Port Angeles, remembering that they had a stock of candles and sage sticks. At least they had when she'd bought that book on their legends. She shrugged. She had to get to the grocery store for dinner supplies anyway. She might as well drop by and see if they had the candles.

Closing the book carefully, she grabbed her keys, debit card and phone and headed out. She locked up the house with a smile on her face. "Time for the next great adventure, eh Bella?"

**Your thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the great comments! I'm glad y'all are enjoying it so far. Please check out fandom 4 soldiers when you get the time. It's a great cause. I'm donating a story, as are many other wonderful authors. It's worth a look, I promise! ~Spudz  
><strong>

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

She went to the bookstore first. It wouldn't do to have the food sitting in a sun heated truck cab. She didn't want to poison her poor father with the first dinner she'd cooked since Edward had left. Not a good way to kick off her reëntry back into the land of the living. She chuckled at her thoughts as she hopped out of the truck and went into the store.

It was as quiet, and the atmosphere as heavy, as she remembered it being. It was as though there was an unseen presence in the place that just knew what she was and was cautiously watching. She shivered with the feeling and made her way to the counter.

The old woman there eyed her for a moment before saying anything. "May I help you?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, I need seven white candles and a box of the salt you have there."

The lady commented as she reached for the items. "A full moon ritual? Do you know what you're doing? It can be a dangerous thing to play with such serious magic."

Bella handed over her card and the lady ran it through, handing her the bag and receipt.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing. My grandmother left me instructions."

The old lady sat again, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ah, a family gift then. Good. You're going to need all the power you have."

Bella furrowed her brow, a question on the tip of her tongue when the old woman spoke again.

"I see a long journey in your eyes young witch, with much happiness...and, I'm sorry to say, much sadness, but the sadness will be short-lived, for you anyway. Stay strong young one and you will be fine."

Bella took the bag with a wary smile. "Thank you... I think."

She got back in her truck, shaking her head. Maybe the old woman got it wrong? Hadn't she already experienced the sadness? She nodded to herself as she drove. That had to be it, so she dismissed all thought of the old Quiluete lady as she pulled into the grocery store lot.

* * *

><p>She was standing at the stove, just finishing up the pasta when Charlie walked in from work. "Man, that smells good Bells. I'm hungry enough to eat a moose."<p>

She smirked. "Well beef is what's for dinner Dad, not moose. Sorry to disappoint."

He sighed as he popped a beer. "I guess I'll just have to settle then. Oh, by the way, I invited Billy and Jake. Hope that's all right?"

She shot him a dark smirk. "I had a feeling Dad, so I made plenty. At least I think I did. Jake eats like a horse these days, so you better take all you want up front before he gets to it."

He took a drink and shook his head. "I know. Must cost Billy a fortune just to feed the kid. Makes me glad I had a daughter."

She laughed, shaking the excess water off the pasta. "Glad to know you appreciate me for something Dad, thanks."

His eyes widened. "That didn't...I mean...I didn't mean it like that!" She grinned at him and he scowled. "You know what I mean."

She nodded, setting everything on the table. "Yeah Dad, I know you love me for more than the fact that I don't eat much."

"Exactly." He turned and walked out. "I'm gonna catch up on the scores until they get here."

"All right Dad." She covered everything and grabbed a soda from the fridge, leaning against the counter while she drank it. Jake walked in a few minutes later.

"Damn Bella, whatever you cooked smells great. You sure you won't marry me?"

She slapped his shoulder as he grinned at her. "Maybe you should concentrate on graduating high school before proposing, eh Jake?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess." His look was serious now as he sat at the table. "So how are you Bells? You look a hella lot better, that's for sure."

She slapped his hand as he lifted a cover. "I'm much better Jake. I just needed time to work it all out, that's all."

He got up and grabbed a soda from the fridge. "Well that's good Bells, 'cause you looked like you were at death's door for a while there. Frankly, you were scaring the shit outta me."

She glanced at him as she heard Charlie and Billy making their way into the kitchen. "Well, it's in the past now Jake. Let's leave it there, okay?"

He nodded. "My pleasure. If I never have to think about those leeches again…"

She shot him a dirty look. "Jake...the past...leave it there."

He sighed as Billy rolled up and Charlie sat down. "Right, the past, got it."

* * *

><p>Jake helped her with the clean up after dinner and she was grateful for that, but then he wanted to hang around for a while and she wanted him gone.<p>

She didn't want him to know about her heritage for some reason, and she really didn't want him to find out about the ritual she planned to perform later that evening. She was sure he'd ask all kinds of questions and express his opinion...loudly, as he always did, and she didn't feel like dealing with that.

Now that the clean up was done, they were sitting at the table again, Jake studying her curiously. "Why don't we go watch a movie in your room Bells? I got time. Billy's not gonna wanna leave for a while yet."

Bella yawned and shook her head. "I'm too tired Jake. Got up early this morning and I've been going all day, so…"

"Aw, come on Bells."

She shook her head. "Nope, sorry. I just really want to shower and go to bed."

He grinned at her. "I could help you out with that."

Her eyes widened. "I don't think so Jake. Not in this lifetime, or the next. We're friends Jake and that's all we'll ever be."

He looked down and she could see that he was becoming angry. "Not good enough for ya, eh?"

She sighed. "We've been over this Jake. You're like a brother to me and that's all I can see you being in my life. I'm just not attracted to you. It's not something I can force, ya know? Can you try to understand that, please?"

He stood, "Yeah, sure." ...and walked out.

She shook her head slowly in regret. She hated having to be so blunt with him, but he forced her into it. He just wouldn't back off of his crush and it was becoming a huge problem between them. She just hoped that their friendship survived it.

She made her way to the stairs, yelling out a goodnight to Charlie as she went. She really was tired, but she didn't want to miss this opportunity. She'd have to wait another month if she did, so she went straight to the book and began to study up on all that she'd need to do and say.

When she had it all memorized, she went ahead and took a shower. Couldn't hurt right? And if nothing happened with the ritual, she could come back in and go straight to bed which wasn't sounding so bad, if she were being honest.

After her shower, she waited, reading back through the ritual and placing all the supplies in a bag until she heard Billy leave and her Dad go to bed. She slipped into the dress, amazed that it was a perfect fit, everywhere. She gave herself a once over in the mirror, shocked at the way the dress hugged and revealed her every curve. She took a breath, calming her thoughts. _'Trust in your Grandmother Bella'._

She grabbed the satchel and bag of supplies and headed out, quietly. She sure as hell didn't want Charlie to see her like this. She wasn't sure how she'd go about explaining this if he did, and that whole mental ward thing she'd mentioned this morning would probably come back into conversation.

She eased her way out the back door and used the light of the moon to get to the small clearing. She set everything down and found a sturdy stick with a sharp end which she pushed into the ground in the center of where she wanted her circle. She attached a length of string to it loosely, so that she could walk a circle while holding it without it wrapping around the stick. Satisfied with the result, she grabbed the box of salt and opened it, dumping out a steady stream as she walked the circle while keeping the string taut. She stood back when she was done and smiled at the perfect result. Next, she placed the candles, lighting each one as she went. She glanced up at the moon and saw that it was now time to center herself in the circle and begin the chant.

Taking a bracing breath, she grabbed the satchel, stepped carefully into the circle and pulled the stick that was still in the center. Tossing it a few feet away, she sat with her legs crossed and placed the satchel in her lap.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and just breathed deeply, trying to settle her nerves as she repeated the chant in her head. When she felt settled, she opened her eyes, raised her hands palms up, and began.

* * *

><p>The wolf quietly watched the girl that he wanted more than anyone in this world. He was surprised to see her setting up some sort of ritual circle. He'd had no idea that she was into that sort of thing, but he wouldn't interfere, for now. He would watch and wait.<p>

He heard her begin speaking some sort of chant and was shocked when she was surrounded by a soft light that intensified as she kept chanting. The flames on the candles rose in height, and a gentle breeze began to circle where she sat.

Her voice rose in volume as the light brightened to an almost blinding degree, then there was a brilliant flash...and she was gone...

...never to hear the mournful howl of a lone, watching wolf.

**Your thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Another chapter. Hope you enjoy. It's Sept. 11 and I just have to say, blessings to all those who were affected by that fateful day. Blessings to our troops and those who have fought, or still fight, along side them. They're still over there, fighting, risking all and sometimes losing all for our country. No matter how you feel about the action or the politics, these soldiers lay it all on the line for all of us. Let's not forget them. Love to you. ~Spudz**

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Peter Whitlock was just exiting the general store with his purchases when he noticed a gathering crowd at the end of the street. Never one to deny his curiosity, he made his way to the group and politely, but firmly moved through to the front. What he saw there had his breath catching. She was a strikingly beautiful girl, passed out in a heap. He scowled at the onlookers. "Anyone know her? Why you just leavin' her to lay there?"

He surveyed the group and they were all shaking their heads. The barber spoke. "Nobody here knows her. She just seemed to appear here. All she had was this satchel." He held it up and Pete took it.

"Stand back, all of you. I'm gonna take her to Mrs. Cuthbert's. Leastways there, she won't be a spectacle for y'all to gawk at."

The bulk of them backed up, looking ashamed as Pete scooped her into his arms thinking to himself how she weighed next to nothing. He also noticed as he carried her, that she smelled really good and felt perfect in his arms. He studied her face as he walked, his eyes lingering on her petal soft lips the longest. He wondered how those lips would feel under his…

He shook his head and mumbled to himself. "Quit it Whitlock. You don't even know her name...yet." He grinned to himself as he pulled her closer before knocking on the door of Mrs. Cuthbert's boarding house.

"Well, Peter Whitlock! What have you there young man?"

He stepped through the door. "Well ma'am, I found her at the end of the street, passed out in front of the barber's, whole crowd gathered 'round her. Not a soul knows who she is, so I figured it'd be best to bring her here. Wouldn't be proper for me to take her to my place."

She bustled around, getting a room key before waving him to follow. "No indeed young man. What would your Mama say?"

He smirked. "Yes ma'am, that's exactly why I brought her straight here. No need to involve my Mama as it's all been right and proper."

She harrumphed at him as she opened the room, giving him her best stink eye at how close he was holding the girl. "Just lay her on the bed there young Whitlock, and then you get yourself on home. Ain't no good to be had staying out past dark around here, no sir. But then you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? "

He smiled and nodded. Being a Texas Ranger ensured that he knew all about the darker parts of their society. "Yes ma'am, I reckon I would."

She plucked some clean linens and a night-dress from the wardrobe before turning back to him..

"Don't you worry about this here girl. I'll take right good care of her."

"Yes ma'am." He stopped at the door. "I'll be 'round to check on her tomorrow though. If you'd let her know, I'd be obliged."

She waved distractedly as she placed the satchel on the dresser top. "Yes, yes, I'll be sure to. Now get! I need to see to her. You know the way out."

He grinned at her gruffness. "Yes ma'am, I surely do."

~o0o~

Bella woke slowly to the sounds of birds chirping loudly just outside her window. It wasn't a sound she was used to waking to since the birds in Forks were usually subdued because of the almost constant rain. Cracking one eye open for a second she could see why they were so vocal as the bright sunlight pierced the morning fog around her brain. She rolled over with a groan. She wasn't ready to get up yet and going back to sleep sounded like a fine idea.

Just as she placed the pillow over her head though, she heard the door open and a strange woman's voice. "Rise and shine Missy. You've slept a solid fourteen hours young lady and folks are needin' answers from you. We need to know if you've any kinsfolk looking for you since you showed up outta thin air, seems like."

Bella's eyes widened as what the woman was saying sank in. Holy shit! Where was she? More than that, _when_ was she? Her heart started to pound. She really hadn't thought this all out. What the hell was she supposed to tell people about her history?

She sat up slowly only to see the woman standing there with her hands on her hips. "Well, there you are. I was wonderin' if you was ever gonna come up for air. Now, what's your name missy?"

Bella swallowed, her mouth like cotton all of a sudden. "Isa...Isabella Swan ma'am."

The lady nodded and sat in the chair. "Well now, that's a good start. Can't say I've ever heard the name Swan around these parts, though. I'm Mrs. Cuthbert and you're here at my boardin' house. Young Whitlock said he found you in a heap right outside the barber's shop, and he brought you here. You was lucky he was the one to take charge of you, let me tell you. Right proper young man, that one, but don't you be tellin' him I said so. Can't go havin' him gettin' a big head about things."

Bella shook her head, still somewhat in shock. "No ma'am, I won't tell him." She looked up. "I don't even know him."

She watched as Mrs. Cuthbert got what could only be termed a smirk, on her face.

"Oh, I reckon he's gonna remedy that right quick missy. He already said to tell you he'd be by today to check on you.

Bella's eyes widened. "He's coming by? Here? When?"

Mrs. Cuthbert hooted in glee. "You can bet he is missy. He looked right smitten with you when he carried you in here, he did. He's probably havin' his breakfast at the hotel as we speak and if I was a bettin' woman, which I'm not, but if I was, I'd lay money on him bein' here in the next hour at the most."

Bella looked up from her lap. "What...what does he look like?" She dropped her gaze, completely missing the gleam of mischief in the older woman's eyes.

"Oh, well he's kinda short, a bit thick around the middle and if you squint a bit, the bald spot and bad teeth won't bother you much. He's got a good heart though, and would treat you right proper, he would."

She had to stifle a laugh when Bella looked up, a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh god, no! No! I'm not interested in a man! I just need to get settled and figure things out for my self! Can't you tell him something for me? Give him a message? Tell him I'm very grateful for his help, but that I'm too upset to see anyone? Please?"

"Oh no missy. You can do your own conveyin'. I got plenty to do to keep me busy. Now, the washroom is down the hall, second door on your left. You get yourself ready and get down to breakfast. I've done spent all the time up here that I can. I got other boarders to see to, hun. I'll expect you down in fifteen minutes."

She rose from the chair and bustled out the door, leaving Bella almost breathless in her shock and dismay. What the hell was she gonna do now? She really hadn't bargained on having some homely little man after her first thing, that was for sure.

She sighed and got out of bed, just now noticing the night-dress she was wearing. She felt herself blush and hoped against hope that it was Mrs. Cuthbert that changed her out of her dress.

Grabbing her things, she peeked out the door to see if the way was clear, then shot to the washroom.

Washing up as best she could, she regretted not packing a modern toothbrush and toothpaste. The one Mrs. Cuthbert had laid out for her wasn't terrible, but put it this way, they'd come a hell of a long way in making toothpaste palatable by the modern days. The powdery stuff from this era tasted like the back side of shit, but she gagged her way through a thorough brushing. Gads, it was bad.

After quickly pinning up her hair, she was as ready as she'd ever be to face the coming inquisition so she made her way downstairs trying diligently to slip into the dining room unnoticed. She didn't succeed.

"Well, there you are Miss Isabella. Let me introduce you to everyone. To your right is Miss Claire Woods, to your left is Mr. Henry Wilcox, and directly across from you is Mr. Michael O'Hanlon."

Bella inclined her head in greeting to each of them, taking special note of the predatory look in Mr. O'Hanlon's eyes. He wasn't a bad looking man, but there was just something about him that creeped her out.

"It's very nice to meet you all."

Claire glanced over at her as she helped her plate. "So we hear that you were found outside the barber's shop in a dead faint. What happened to you?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm not exactly sure. I don't have a clear memory of what happened yesterday."

Mrs. Cuthbert reached over and patted her hand. "You poor dear. Do you remember anything at all? Why you came here?"

Bella looked down and shook her head. "I do know that both my parents are dead, and I don't recall any siblings. Not sure why I came here though, I'm sorry."

Mrs. Cuthbert tsk'ed. "No need for apologies dear. I certainly have plenty of room here, so there's no rush. You just relax and focus on the important things, and perhaps some family member will show up lookin' for you. Then the mystery will be solved."

Bella nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you. You're very kind."

"Think nothin' of it hun. Now eat! Your food's gettin' cold."

She tried to eat, she really did, but every bite went down like lead. She was worried about this Mr. Whitlock fellow showing up and how she was going to get rid of the homely little man without seeming too rude or ungrateful.

She had just taken another hesitant bite when Mrs. Cuthbert's voice rose above the quiet table conversation. "Well young Mr. Whitlock! You're here bright and early! I wonder what brings you by to see us."

She watched as all color drained out of Bella's face and instantly felt sorry for teasing the poor girl. Well, there was nothing to be done for it now, and she'd be put out of her misery just as soon as she got a look at him. She'd be sure to apologize to the poor girl later.

Bella got chills of the best kind as she heard a velvet smooth Texas drawl reply.

"I came by as I said I would Mrs. Cuthbert. I wanted to check on the welfare of the girl I found."

Good god, she could combust from the sound of his voice alone. Surely a voice like that couldn't come from a homely little frog of a man? Still, she dreaded turning and facing reality, so she stayed put.

"Well then, she's right here Mr. Whitlock. Miss Isabella Swan, meet your rescuer, Mr. Peter Whitlock."

***evil cackle***

**Your thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: There is not going to be a rape in this story. I would warn beforehand if that was the case.  
><strong>

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

_"Well then, she's right here Mr. Whitlock. Miss Isabella Swan, meet your rescuer, Mr. Peter Whitlock."_

This was it. Now she had no choice, so she stood and turned slowly from her chair, eyes widening in shock when she saw the man. She let out a little gasp. It was the man from her dream!

She felt her vision darkening and her knees going weak but he caught her to him before she could fall.

"Whoa there Miss. You all right sugar?"

God, but he smelled good and he felt good too. Well, the parts she could feel of his muscled chest under her hands anyway. She nodded and mourned the loss of him as he helped her back into her seat but then he knelt in front of her. "Are you sure? Should I fetch the doctor?"

He glanced from Isabella's beautiful face to Mrs. Cuthbert's who was nodding. "Yes, I do believe you should Mr. Whitlock. After her fainting last evening and almost fainting just now, she should be looked at just to be safe."

Bella came out of her stupor when their words sank in. "No! " She took a deep breath and let it out. "No, really, I don't need a doctor. I'll be fine in a moment."

She met his beautiful hazel eyes that were filled with worry and skepticism and smiled. "Really Mr. Whitlock, I'll be fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

Bella and Pete looked at Mrs. Cuthbert as she scoffed. "Nothing but fainting and the loss of your memories. I'd say that's quite enough and warrants a visit from the doctor."

Peter rose from his place beside her. "I agree. I'll go fetch him and be back directly."

He turned and left, ignoring Bella's protests.

She sighed in defeat and shook her head before scowling at a contrite looking Mrs. Cuthbert. "Short? Thick around the middle? Bald spot and bad teeth?!"

Mrs. Cuthbert smiled sheepishly. "Forgive an old lady a little fun. I only meant to tease, not send you into a panic my dear. I'm truly sorry for distressin' ya hun. I had no idea you'd take it so hard."

Bella nodded with a sigh. "I forgive you and any other time, I'd probably have a good laugh right along with you. I must admit, you got me good."

She looked over as Claire giggled behind her hand. "She told you those things about the divine Mr. Whitlock?"

Bella nodded as she sipped her tea. "Yes, she certainly did. Had me dreading his arrival, that's for sure."

Mrs Cuthbert giggled, clearing her throat delicately and sipping her tea as Bella pinned her with one brow raised.

The older woman grinned and raised the tea pot. "More tea dear?"

Bella smirked and held her cup and saucer. "Please."

She was just stirring a cube of sugar into it when they all heard the front door open and close.

Bella's heart picked up its pace at the thought of being in the same room as her 'dream man' once again. She still couldn't quite believe this turn of events. She wondered just how the hell her grandmother knew any of this. Just what had compelled her to have Bella perform that ritual? It was also obvious that she knew exactly when and where she would end up. It was a huge mystery and she mourned the fact that she would probably never solve it, now that her grandmother was dead.

Mr. O'Hanlon decided to speak up just as Pete walked back in with the doctor. "I'd be happy to help you up to your room Miss Isabella, so the doctor can check you over."

She gasped as Pete scooped her into his arms. "No need O'Hanlon. I'll be helpin' her." He grinned at the man. "You just relax and sip your tea."

Bella shivered and snuggled closer as she saw the dark look O'Hanlon shot Peter. As he began to climb the stairs, she glanced up at him.

"You really shouldn't pick a fight with that man Mr. Whitlock. He looks dangerous to me."

He glanced down at her with a playful grin. "Oh, him? Nah, he ain't nothin' sugar. All talk with nothin' backin' it up."

He placed her on her bed. "My job's over Miss Isabella. I'll leave you to the doctor now."

He headed for the door and she got a pang in her chest. "Thank you for your help Mr. Whitlock."

He turned with a smile. "It was my pleasure Miss. May I call on you again?"

Relief filled her and she smiled. "I'd like that very much."

He grinned, a dimple showing in one cheek. "Well, okay then. I'll see you later Miss, Mrs Cuthbert, Dr. Horton. A good day to you all."

He turned and left and Mrs. Cuthbert shut the door. "Would you like me to stay dear?"

Bella eyed the old doctor and nodded. "Yes, I would, thank you."

It turned out to be a very cursory check up and Bella was thankful for small favors. She hadn't looked forward to having to throw a fit if he'd insisted on something embarrassing. It was a bullet dodged and she considered it a win, especially since he could find nothing wrong with her.

He was putting his things back in his bag when Bella thought of something. "Doctor? I'll be by your office to pay you just as soon as I'm able to get to the bank and start an account."

He continued gathering his things. "No need Miss. Mr. Whitlock paid me up front." He inclined his head and left.

Bella looked at Mrs. Cuthbert. "He paid you too didn't he?"

She smiled in understanding. "He sure did hun, for a week."

Bella stood. "Where is the bank Mrs Cuthbert? I've a need to see to some debts."

"Oh dear, he wouldn't like that hun. He did it outta care for you."

Bella spun around to stare incredulously. "Care for me? He doesn't even know me! He can't just go around paying my way. It's not right and I'm going to fix it just as soon as I get to the bank."

Mrs. Cuthbert's brows rose. "Oh my, y'all are gonna butt heads for sure. He did you a kindness girl, let it lie."

Bella shook her head as she headed for the door. "I can't. I won't. I have my own funds for a reason and it isn't right to put him out in such a way. I suppose I'll find the bank on my own. This town can't be that large."

She left with her satchel in hand, leaving a spluttering Mrs. Cuthbert in her wake.

She regretted her decision almost immediately. The town, as it turned out, was pretty big, especially if you had no idea where you were going. It was also filled with some rough looking men who had quite perfected the leer.

After turning down two side streets and one main street, she realized that she was well and truly lost. There was no help for it, she would have to ask someone for assistance. She glanced around and saw two women walking together. "Excuse me, could you direct me to the bank please?"

The women stopped. "Sure hun, but you shouldn't be in town by yourself. Why, my husband would tan our daughter's hide good if she tried something like that. Where's your Mama or Daddy child?"

Bella tried hard to check her temper, realizing that she was in a very different place and time. "I'm alone ma'am and have no one, that's why I need to get to the bank for funds to pay my way."

The women's eyes widened. "Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that sugar. The bank's just around this corner and one block up. You be careful though. Plenty of no-goods in this town that'd love to get their hands on you. We'd walk you there but we're already late for an appointment."

Bella smiled. "That's all right. I'll find my way now. Thank you."

She was just rounding the corner when she felt someone grab her from behind and drag her into an alley, hand over her mouth. Terror shot through her and she struggled, stomping on her captors foot.

"Damn! Calm down little filly, I just want to have a little fun, then I'll let ya be on your way."

She struggled some more and he only tightened his grip on her as he began trying to kiss her neck. She realized that she would have to try a different strategy so she relaxed fully and tilted her head.

It seemed to work as he laughed and loosened his hold. "That's it little girl. Ya sure broke easy enough. Now we'll have some real fun."

He didn't remove his hand from over her mouth but it had loosened enough that she thought she could probably get a good bite in, then maybe she'd be able to scream. She hoped so anyway so she gave it a try.

She bit him as hard as she could, drawing blood, and was screaming at the top of her lungs as soon as he let up on her enough.

"Damn it! Ya whore." He snarled. "You're gonna pay for that ya little bitch. I was even gonna treat ya nice and let ya have some fun too, but now I'm just gonna use ya like the slut ya are."

Tears filled her eyes as she prayed with everything in her, that someone had heard her screams.

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled in his renewed hold, all the while praying that her gamble had paid off and that help was on its way.

The man spun her around and pinned her face first to the wall and she squeezed her eyes shut as he started gathering her skirts, the smell of his foul breath making her stomach roll. She whimpered and heard a solid thumping noise and then she was free and being scooped into the now familiar arms of Peter Whitlock. "Lock that no-good up Ray and I'll be there in a while after I see to the lady."

"Sure thing Pete. I'll start the paperwork, you can add to it later."

He hauled the dazed criminal up and drug him out of sight by one arm and the scruff of the neck.

She kept her face pressed close to Pete's chest, just taking in his calming scent, trying desperately to slow her racing heart and calm her nerves. Her tears just wouldn't stop however, and she began to shake uncontrollably as the shock of what almost happened set in.

Pete sat down on a nearby bench, pulling the distraught woman close as he spoke to her in low tones. "Hey now, you're all right Miss Isabella, it's over now. I gotcha."

She buried her face in his shirt that she clutched with both hands and continued to cry quietly. "He didn't hurt you did he? We got to you in time?"

She nodded and Pete felt relief wash through him as he held her just a little bit tighter, closing his eyes and giving silent thanks that she was spared such a horror.

Being a Texas Ranger, he'd seen the aftermath of such a violation of a woman and he knew it was something that they never really got over; something they simply learned to live with. He also knew that some never did.

Her shaking was beginning to ease, so he reached into his pocket and withdrew a clean handkerchief which he handed to her.

"Thank you Mr. Whitlock." Her voice was still somewhat choked with her tears as she began to dry her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done…" Her voice caught and she covered her face as a fresh wave of tears assailed her.

He pulled her to his chest, his fingers running through her hair as he soothed her. "It's all right sugar. You're safe now. You're safe."

Her tears eventually slowed and she began to try to pull herself together again. She felt a bit embarrassed about blubbering all over this gorgeous man's shirt. Now, how to exit this situation with at least a shred of dignity intact?

She sat up and tried to smooth out his now very rumpled, shirt. "Oh god, I've ruined your shirt. I'm so sorry."

He laughed quietly. "It's quite all right sugar. Don't worry yourself, it's just a shirt and I have a bunch more just like this one. What I'm worried with is you. You all right now darlin'?"

She sat up straighter, becoming a bit embarrassed that she was sitting in his lap now that she wasn't so distressed. She felt herself blush. "Yes, I'll be fine now. I think I was just a bit shocked by what happened."

He nodded. "Understandable. Anybody would have been. It was a close call. I just thank the lord that we got to you in time."

He was silent a moment, but she could tell that he had more he wanted to say, so she waited.

He cleared his throat and fidgeted a bit and she blushed even more at the feel of his body so close to hers. Now that she wasn't about to go to pieces, she was very aware of the muscular thighs she sat upon and the warm, solid chest she was nestled against. She had to do something before this turned into a very awkward situation.

She lifted her head to look at him and was caught off guard when their gazes locked as he looked down at her in turn.

He was so close, his luscious lips so close...an inch forward and she could taste those lips…lose herself in that mouth...draw him in and play...It didn't help matters that he was slowly leaning down, looking almost entranced, drawing closer, slowly closer. Should she let this happen so soon?

Her voice came out in little more than a whisper, just a fraction of an inch away from his lips by then. "I think I'll be fine now Mr. Whitlock, if you could put me down, I'd be grateful."

The speed at which he acted was almost breathtaking and she blinked at finding herself sitting on the bench while he paced a few feet away, his hat in his hand as he ran the other through his sandy hair, his body noticeably tense. "My apologies Miss. It wasn't proper of me to hold you for so long."

She smiled a small smile at his obvious embarrassment. "It's quite all right Mr. Whitlock. I appreciated the comfort. You made me feel very safe."

He stopped and stared at her for a moment, and nodded. "I just didn't want you to see me as taking advantage of your distress for less than gentlemanly purposes." He stared at the ground as a blush suffused his cheeks. She thought it was adorable, in a very masculine way of course.

"Not at all Mr. Whitlock."

He smiled, a small, nervous smile, looking very relieved. "Good. That's good. I wouldn't want to offend you."

He scrunched the brim of his hat in his hands. "Miss Isabella, I don't want to seem forward, but what are you doin' in town all by yourself? It's a dangerous place for a beautiful young woman, as you discovered."

She thought of her purpose and gasped, looking around frantically for her satchel. "My satchel! Have you seen it?! Oh god, it has everything that's important to me in it!"

He held out a hand. "Calm down Miss and wait right there. I'll look for it. You probably dropped it when that scoundrel grabbed you." He walked off toward the mouth of the alley and just at the corner of the building, she saw him bend down and pick something up, holding it up to show her with a smile as he made his way back to her.

He handed it to her and she blew out a breath in relief. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done had I lost it. It has my means for living in it," She shot him a dark look. "...which reminds me, I owe you some funds for the boarding house and the doctor."

He was shaking his head before she was even through speaking. "No ma'am. You don't owe me a dime. I did that because I wanted to."

"It's still too much Mr. Whitlock. I can't have you paying my way. You barely know me. It's not right."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her's right back at him. Then he smirked and she thought she may have ovulated on the spot. Jesus, but he was gorgeous.

"Tell you what Miss...I'll let you pay me back...if you agree to havin' dinner with me... _And_... I escort you to where you need to go, when you've a need to go somewhere."

She smirked at him. "I would've had dinner with you anyway, so that part's a deal, but I can't possibly put you out every time I need to go somewhere Mr. Whitlock, really."

His expression was steadfast, determination in every line of his body

"Those are my terms Miss Isabella. I will not concede."

She fumed for a moment, her mind working furiously to outsmart him.

Then she thought about all the shopping she still needed to do...for clothing and all the other trappings that a woman of means in this time required, and she grinned widely. She was sure that, after being dragged around to all the shops for that alone, he would be begging for mercy.

"Fine Mr. Whitlock. Our first stop is the bank." She stood, back straight and marched off, leaving Pete frozen where he stood for a minute, wondering what the hell just happened.

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

**Previously:**

_"Fine Mr. Whitlock. Our first stop is the bank." She stood, back straight and marched off, leaving Pete frozen where he stood for a minute, wondering what the hell just happened._

**~o0o~**

Bella strolled along the boardwalk, a beautiful parasol over her shoulder, a feeling of accomplishment filling her as she considered all she'd gotten done during the day.

She'd gone to the bank and gotten her finances in order first thing, pleased with the fact that she was now quite comfortable in that respect, bless her grandmother's departed soul.

She'd then gone to a lovely little seamstress shop and purchased several ready-made day dresses and been fitted for a few more formal ones that she'd be picking up later. She'd also purchased all the underthings that she needed too, plus shoes, boots, gloves and hats.

She glanced to the side at poor, bedraggled looking Mr. Whitlock and nearly laughed out loud as he struggled under the load of boxes and paper wrapped packages he now carried—by his insistence. With a smirk, she spoke. "Are you certain that I can't at least take some of that from you Mr. Whitlock? You look weary."

He shuffled things around in order to see her. "No Ma'am. I'm just fine. Just let me know when we've reached Mrs. Cuthbert's."

Bella stopped in her tracks, a hand on her hip, scowling as he struggled not to drop anything. "You know, I don't think I've ever met a more stubborn man in my life! What's wrong with me carrying some of that?"

He shuffled everything again, peering around the stack in his arms. "It's not gentlemanly to have a lady carryin' packages when there's a man to do it Miss Isabella, and my Mama raised a gentleman."

She hm'ed and continued walking until they'd reached Mrs. Cuthbert's steps. "We're here Mr. Whitlock, now how in the world are you going to manage the steps?"

A muffled "I'll be just fine Miss." was her only answer as she climbed the few steps to the door, opening it and standing to the side to allow him to pass. Amazingly, he did do fine with them and she closed the door behind them as Mrs. Cuthbert walked into the foyer from the parlor. "Oh my! Looks like you done bought out the stores Miss Isabella!"

Bella smirked as Peter groaned quietly as he stood there. "Yes, well I did need a good amount. Mr. Whitlock was kind enough to help me with it all."

Mrs. Cuthbert tsk'ed. "You poor boy, why your arms must be about to fall clean off! Go on with you. Take it on up to her room and we'll wait on you down here. I'll fix you up a cool glass of lemonade."

He answered with a muffled "Much obliged Ma'am." before making his way carefully up the stairs.

Mrs. Cuthbert eyed Bella for a beat before Bella grinned at her. "He refused to let me pay him back unless I agreed to him escorting me around town." She shrugged a shoulder and Mrs. Cuthbert hooted.

"Why, don't you have an ornery streak! That poor boy don't know what he's got himself into."

Bella placed her parasol next to the coat rack and went into the parlor, taking a seat on the sofa as Mrs. Cuthbert walked in with a tray of refreshments, setting it on the low table in front of the sofa.

She poured glasses of lemonade for each of them just as Peter walked into the room. He took a seat on the sofa next to Bella, placing his hat on the side table.

He still looked a little worn out and the two women watched as he picked up the glass of lemonade, draining it quickly before his gaze met with the two slightly smirking women watching him.

Bella finally had mercy on him. "Thank you for your help today Mr. Whitlock. I hate to think what this day would have been like if you hadn't gotten there when you did."

He set his glass back on the tray. "It was my pleasure Miss. With that reminder though, I have some work to get done back at the office, so if you ladies will excuse me, I'll be going now."

He stood and grabbed his hat. "Miss Swan, I'll call on you tomorrow evening, six o'clock, to escort you to dinner, if I may?"

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that very much Mr. Whitlock. Thank you."

He tipped his hat. "Mrs. Cuthbert. Thank you kindly for the lemonade Ma'am."

"You're very welcome Mr. Whitlock."

He turned and left as Bella stared after him, her eyes lingering for a moment on his handsome form.

The subtle clearing of a throat startled her from the dreamy trance she'd fallen into and she turned to a smirking Mrs. Cuthbert.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The woman chuckled. "I did. I asked about your dinner plans for tomorrow night. It seems the young Mr. Whitlock isn't wasting any time in the courtin' of you young Miss."

Bella sipped her lemonade. "No, I suppose he isn't." She glanced at her hostess. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, no indeed child! I do believe it means he's serious." The expression on Mrs. Cuthbert's face lost all humor. "I would caution you against leadin' him for a chase sugar. He's a fine young man and if you're not looking for a husband, then you should make that clear to him and let him be on his way. Plus you haven't recalled anything about family or why you're here have you?"

Bella coughed on a sip of lemonade, the word husband startling her. "I would never lead any man on a chase Mrs. Cuthbert, but husband? We just met! And no, I haven't recalled anything yet."

The woman eyed her shrewdly. "Pardon my forthrightness child, but this ain't some big city back east. This is the west and things are done a bit different 'round these parts. When a man finds a woman that catches his fancy, he don't waste much time in the courtin' and they don't hold for long, fancy engagements 'round here neither. Even been some that have sent away for brides through the mail and they marry the minute they arrive, with no more that a letter or two exchanged between them."

Bella sat back in a daze. "Shit."

Mrs. Cuthbert gasped, her brows reaching her hairline and Bella slapped a hand over her mouth looking at her with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Cuthbert! Please forgive my language?! I was a bit shocked I guess."

She chuckled, her head shaking. "You are an odd one child, I'll give you that. Can't recall ever meetin' anyone quite like you."

Bella nodded and picked up her satchel. "Well, I'm pretty tired from my day. I think I'll go on up to my room. I'm not really hungry either, so don't bother calling me for dinner. Thank you for the lemonade. Good night."

Mrs. Cuthbert nodded., eyeing her speculatively "Good night child. I'll see you at breakfast."

Bella got to her room and after putting all her purchases away, sat on her bed as her mind wandered to Peter Whitlock.

There was just no denying that she was attracted to him and she could safely say that the attraction was even stronger than what she had felt for Edward, which surprised her. She'd thought that Edward's supernatural pull would have had more of a sway over her than that of a mortal man, but now she knew differently.

There was just something about Peter Whitlock, something that felt so right and they hadn't even kissed yet!

Sighing, she glanced around her room, knowing that despite being tired from the day, she'd never be able to sleep at the moment. She felt too wound up, her mind going from thought to thought, restless.

What she really wanted to do was go for a walk. She'd done that a lot in Forks after she'd recovered enough from Edward's leaving and the walks always helped ground her so that she could at least get to sleep.

Mind now made up, she rose and made her way out of her room and down the stairs, hoping that she could make it out of the house with none the wiser.

She sighed in relief as she closed the door to the boarding house, making her way down the steps and onto the boardwalk.

At least she now had basic knowledge of the layout of the town and wouldn't get lost if she stayed on the main streets. She smiled softy to herself as she breathed deeply, the cool evening air soothing her as her thoughts calmed.

She was just passing an alley when a noise caught her attention and she glanced around in the deepening shadows.

The sight of a man accosting another man had her breath catching and she froze as she stared. The man doing the accosting was blond, a very familiar shade of honey blond and her heart picked up speed just as he glanced up from his victim's neck, his red gaze meeting hers squarely.

There was just no mistaking that face and hair, even though his eyes were very different. "Jasper." she whispered, dread filling her.

He heard her loud and clear though. There was just no mistaking his furrowed brow as he released his now dead prey, facing her fully. "How do you know my name? We have never met." He smirked, taking a deep breath. "You smell good though darlin'. A shame I already had my meal." He tilted his head as if hearing something and looked back at her. "I'll be back around, don't you worry."

The next thing she knew, Jasper had vanished from sight and she cried out in fright when hands grabbed her.

"Miss Swan? What are you doing out here alone?! Good lord woman, are you trying to get yourself hurt or killed?"

She looked up into the concerned and somewhat angry face of Peter Whitlock and relief filled her as she clutched to him tightly, her whole body shaking. "Oh god, I thought… I thought…"

She laid her head against his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't very well voice who or what she had thought grabbed her, so she shut her mouth, doing her best not to fall to pieces yet again that day.

"Miss Swan? What has you so scared? Did someone hurt you? Did something happen?"

She shook her head as his partner began to walk into the alley and she panicked, holding a hand out to the man. "No! Don't go in there! Please! You might get hurt!"

Peter cupped her cheek, tilting her face up toward him gently. "Hey now Miss, this is what we do. If there's a problem, we need to check it out. Now what did you see?"

She shook her head and looked back toward the alley, his partner now just about where she supposed the body to be. When he kept walking without finding anything, she looked down, backing up to lean against the side of the building, weak with shock and relief.

His partner was back a minute later. "Find anything Ray?"

Bella looked up, catching Ray's glance as he answered. "A little fresh blood on the side of the building, but that was it."

"Miss Swan, you sure you didn't see anything?"

Bella sighed. "I saw a man beating up another man, but I can't describe either of them. I'm sorry."

Peter shook his head. "Ray, I'm gonna escort Miss Swan home. Save me a biscuit at dinner." He smirked and Ray grumbled as he walked away.

He turned and offered Bella his arm. "Shall we?"

She took his arm and they began walking. "Now, I ask again, are you intent on seeing yourself harmed? 'Cause it sure seems that way to me."

She bristled, releasing his arm as she turned to face him. "I appreciate all you've done to help me Mr. Whitlock, but what I do and why is really none of your business. I don't have to answer to you. Good night."

She turned and began walking away and he caught her arm. "Wait just a minute. Don't go gettin' a bee in your bonnet there Miss. I'm askin' 'cause I care what happens to you."

She stared up at him, her eyes looking into earnest hazel before moving down to those tempting lips and back again. Losing herself to her want, she rose up as she pulled him down, her hand behind his head as their lips met for the first time. She could tell that he was shocked as he hesitated for the barest moment but then he was pulling her close, their lips parting as the kiss deepened.

She buried her hand in his sandy hair as their tongues met, languidly tasting, exploring, foreshadowing the intimacy that their bodies now hungered for, their passions flaring within moments.

A gentleman clearing his throat in disapproval as he walked by was like a bucket of ice water and Peter broke the kiss, setting her away from him as he tried to control his breathing and body's response.

He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at Bella who smiled widely at him. "Good night Peter. I'll see you tomorrow at six."

She turned and made her way into the boarding house without a look back, completely missing the shocked look on his face which quickly morphed into a smile as he slapped his hat on his leg, turned and walked off, whistling a happy tune.

**Story is going to move much faster from here on out.**

**Did you catch the foreshadowing?**

**Your thoughts? Reviews are appreciated.**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I have to tell you that I am not a witch nor a practicing Wiccan. All of this stuff is completely made up as I go, so if I'm screwing it up, please forgive me. LOL Also, I am fully aware that Jasper's last name is not Hale. It bothers me using it, but it serves my purpose for now because Bella is not aware he is really a Whitlock at this point. Thanks to all those who left awesome reviews. You all rock. Happy reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

By the time she had made it back to her room, her giddiness from the kiss had taken a back seat to the more chilling memory of Jasper's words. _"I'll be back around."_

She wasn't stupid. Neither was she in denial. She had received his message and meaning clearly: He thought she smelled pretty damn tasty and she was now the next choice on his menu.

She scowled. She'd be damned if she had come all this way, all this _time_, just to be drained like a juice box by the vampire that had fucked up her last relationship with his shitty control. She could see herself happy with Peter Whitlock damn it! _Why_ was Jasper Hale such a persistent pain in her ass?

With anger overriding fright, she grabbed her satchel off the dresser and dug through, quickly finding the sheaf of papers her grandmother had packed for her.

Thumbing through them, she smirked when she located the one that outlined a spell of protection, quickly reading it over for a list of things she would need and memorizing the chant.

Candles, a ritual knife and a small pentagram that she could draw with chalk. Perfect. She would perform the spell now as she didn't want to chance waiting. Who knew when he would decide he was thirsty?

Rolling the rug in the center of her floor quickly, she placed it to the side and drew out the pentagram with chalk she found in the satchel. Opening the bedside table drawer, she took out the store of white candles and counted out seven before placing the rest back and closing the drawer.

Setting everything up precisely, she made sure her door was locked and sat herself down in the center, lighting each candle around her and the one set directly in front of her before tossing the box of matches onto the bed and centering herself.

She began the chant quietly, her eyes closing as each candle flickered in the gentle air that now circled around her, completing the chant three times in succession.

Opening her eyes, she picked up the ritual knife and cleansed both sides of the blade with the flame of the candle in front of her before steeling herself and making a cut in the palm of her left hand. When the blood welled up, she raised her hand, speaking a prayer of goodwill and protection against vampires to the goddess before dripping her blood into the flame of the candle as an offering. When she did so, the flames all around her flared, the one consuming her offering flaring a bright blue; a clear indication of pleased acceptance.

Raising both hands, she closed with a prayer of thanks, the flames on all ritual candles extinguishing instantly when the prayer was complete.

She sat for a moment, basking in the feeling of subtle power that still flowed gently through and around her.

Rising from her place on the floor, she went to the basin, pouring a bit of water in a bowl and wetting a cloth. First she washed the blood off her hand and wrapped it with a clean dry cloth. She then grabbed the wet cloth and wrung it out with her good hand.

She had to take care of the pentagram on the floor. She wasn't stupid. She knew that if anyone saw such a thing in her room, all hell would break loose. She had no idea what they did with suspected witches these days, and she sure as hell didn't want to find out so she scrubbed all evidence from the floor and replaced the rug.

She put everything else away, changed and climbed into bed, a small smile on her face as she thought about the shock that Jasper would experience when he couldn't touch her. She wasn't sure just how the protection would manifest, but she had faith that it would, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

With that last fleeting thought, her eyes slid shut and she fell into dreams of hazel eyes and the memory of a heart racing kiss.

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Bella was struggling with pinning a hat to her hair, trying to get ready for Peter to come by for their latest date. He was driving her out to a lake for a picnic and she was running late. It had been a month to the day since their first kiss and things were going well for them. Beyond well. They had shared many stolen kisses and chaste little touches, but it seemed that no matter how chaste the touch, it never failed to speed her heart or make her body long for more.

She smiled softly to herself as her fingers continued to fumble with the hat, her eyes unfocused as she reminisced with a barely audible sigh

To be completely honest, she was head over heels in love with him now and she was pretty sure he felt the same for her, although neither had said the words… yet. She'd been tempted to though, a few times now, but there was still that little part of her that was afraid. Afraid of being hurt again, afraid of being abandoned, and so she held her feelings close to her heart, just waiting for the right time.

She sighed and focused back on her task, her frustration building the more she struggled with the hat, when Mrs. Cuthbert approached her where she stood at the mirror, slapping her hands away good-naturedly as she finished the job.

Both of them froze however, at the unmistakable sound of gunshots ringing out somewhere close by, Bella's heart tripping in instant terror as her thoughts immediately went to Peter and his dangerous job as a Ranger.

She took off for the door, Mrs. Cuthbert hot on her heels. "Miss Isabella! You can't go out there child! There's shootin' goin' on!"

Bella tried to shake off the woman's restraining hand. "I have to! Peter's out there! What if it's him that gets hurt?!"

She finally managed to yank her arm out of the woman's grip and ran out the front door, turning left toward the sound of more shots that sounded like they were coming from somewhere close to the bank.

Her mind raced. She knew that if the bank was being robbed, Peter and Ray would be in the middle of it and tears of worry traced down her cheeks unnoticed by her as she ran.

When she was close, a man grabbed her and pulled her inside a storefront as she struggled to free herself. "Miss, please! You can't go back out there! There's men robbin' the bank and shootin' up the place!"

She pulled and struggled. "Please! I have to get to him! I have to see if he's all right!"

"Who Miss?"

"Ranger Whitlock!"

The man shook his head. "No Miss, he's doin' his job and you'll just distract him right now and maybe get yourself killed in the process. I have a daughter about your age and I'd want someone to keep her safe. Now get down and stay down. I can't let ya go 'till the shootin' stops at least. Settle down girl and let him do his job."

She slumped to the floor, tears overtaking her as she listened to the continued gunfire.

Just moments later, everything ceased, an eerie quiet hanging over the place that was broken suddenly by the sound of a voice calling out for the Doctor… A voice that was familiar to her, one that filled her with dread as she struggled up and raced out the door.

She lifted her skirts and ran down the middle of the street, spotting Ray standing just outside the bank, waiting on the Doctor. "Ray! Ray, where is he?! Where's Peter?!"

He caught her and held her upper arms, trying to get her to calm down. "Miss Isabella, ya need to calm down now."

She twisted and pulled but couldn't get free. "You need to tell me what happened Ray, please! What happened?!"

"He's been shot," She gasped and turned her face toward the door of the bank. He caught her gaze again before speaking. "Listen now! I don't think it's too awfully bad."

She choked on a sob. "Oh god Ray, let me go to him! I have to see him!"

He shook his head. "I don't reckon he'd want ya goin' in there just yet Miss. There's dead men in there and it ain't nothin' a lady should be seein'. I'll move him out as soon as the Doc says it's oaky and then you can see him."

Anger filled her and she met his gaze, her look fierce. "Ray, I respect you as his partner, but if you don't let me go now, I'm gonna hurt you…I'm not sure how, but I will… and then I'm gonna go to him anyway. I really don't give a damn about any dead bodies. I need to see him!"

He sighed and hung his head, peering up at her with a grimace as he let her go. "He's gonna have my hide for this…"

She didn't stick around to hear the rest, running into the door as soon as she was free. Her gaze traveled around the inside of the bank, shock filling her at the destruction of the place and the sight of none other than Mr. O'Hanlon, her fellow boarder, lying dead, slumped against a wall across the room.

Her stomach lurched at the sight of all the blood and bodies, and she looked away, doing her best to pull herself together. She had to focus on what was important; finding Pete.

"Peter! Where are you?!"

Hearing a shuffling noise and a grunt of pain from behind the counter, she rushed over, stepping over the body of what looked to be another bad guy as she made her way through to the back.

She finally saw him laid out on the floor, his eyes squeezed shut in pain as he tried to sit up, his left shoulder bloody.

"Oh Pete!" Ripping off a strip of material from the bottom of her dress, she fell to her knees next to him and placed a hand in the center of his chest, struggling against her aversion to all the blood that soaked his shoulder and upper arm. She placed the wadded up dress material against the wound and pressed gently but firmly and he gasped and groaned.

Her voice shook as she spoke to him, her hand smoothing the hair away from his ashen face. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

He opened his eyes as he tried to smile. "No sugar. Just my shoulder."

Fresh tears filled her eyes and she leaned down, placing a soft kiss to his lips. Drawing back to meet those beautiful but pain-filled hazel eyes again, she knew she couldn't hold back any more. She'd almost lost him and he never would have known…

"I love you Peter Whitlock, more than anyone in this world. More than this life, I love you."

He slowly reached up and cupped her cheek with his good hand. " Darlin', you can't even imagine how happy you've just made me."

His moved his hand away from her face with a grunt of pain as he reached into his right pocket, drawing out a small box which he handed to her. "Been carryin' that around for two weeks now, tryin' to work up the gumption to tell you how I feel and to ask you. I had finally decided to do it at the picnic today, but I don't reckon we'll be makin' it there now."

The tears kept coming as she stared at him, shaking her head as her hand cupped his cheek. "No... no picnics for you today I'd say." She smiled through her tears and he returned it with a pained one.

"Miss Isabella, I love you with all of my heart. Would you grant me the supreme honor of becoming my wife?"

She laughed in joy through her tears as she leaned down and kissed him again, murmuring against his lips, "I would be honored to be your wife Ranger Whitlock."

He grinned, despite the pain, that gorgeous dimple showing in his cheek as his good hand pulled her into a kiss.

**Like I said, picking up the pace a bit. For those wondering, Jasper is still out there. We will be seeing him again. For any interested, you can find me on Facebook. I go by Laura Spudzmom. I post a lot there and I'm always willing to answer questions or discuss stories.**

**My heartfelt thanks to all who review!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: Hi all. Hope you enjoy the chapter. If you do, please review and let me know! My sincere thanks to all who do so. I appreciate hearing from you very much! There is a lemon in the chapter which will be marked out below. Happy reading! ~Spudz  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

_Previously:_

_"Miss Isabella, I love you with all of my heart. Would you grant me the supreme honor of becoming my wife?"_

_She laughed in joy through her tears as she leaned down and kissed him again, murmuring against his lips, "I would be honored to be your wife Ranger Whitlock."_

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

The ceremony was a small one with only Pete's parents, Ray and his wife, and of course, Mrs. Cuthbert attending.

It was the first time Bella had seen Peter in anything other than denim and her heart picked up speed at the handsome figure he cut in a suit, even though she was going to mess up his slicked back hair the first chance she got.

They grinned at each other as she made her way down the short aisle of the tiny church, the sparkle in his eye and the dimple in his cheek convincing her that she had never seen a more gorgeous man in her life.

It had taken a couple of weeks to be able to do this. The Doctor had extracted the bullet from his shoulder which had been an ordeal that Bella hoped would never happen again. She had stayed with him the whole time as Ray and his father had held him down. It had been necessary in spite of the laudanum the doctor had given him, but to his credit, he hadn't screamed out at all. He was now pretty damned proud of that. He had even kept the blasted bullet as a souvenir, holding it up for Bella to see as she wiped sweat from his brow, a weak grin on his face just before he'd passed out.

A fever had set in shortly after that and she had spent every minute by his side, bathing him to cool him down and performing quiet healing chants and prayers to the goddess when they were alone and he was unconscious.

The fever had broken in two days and he had recovered quickly after that, becoming an impatient and sarcastic ass which Bella showed herself to be more than a match for.

He'd been shocked into silence a couple of times by her answers until he'd finally grinned and laughed, grimacing when the movements pained his healing shoulder, after which he'd pulled her to him, kissed her and told her how much he loved her.

Now here they were, finally facing each other at the altar in the town's tiny Baptist church.

Bella stared into those beautiful hazel eyes she loved so much and could barely comprehend the love she felt for him. It filled her very being sending her soul soaring with the joy of it even as her heart ached with the profundity.

She was barely aware of the pastor speaking but somehow she got through her vows and responses, finally hearing the words, "You may kiss your Bride."

Peter stepped forward and pulled her into his arms as he leaned down taking her lips in a sweet kiss before backing away with a grin. "You ready to get outta here Mrs. Whitlock?"

She smiled. "Like you wouldn't believe." He offered his arm and she took it carefully seeing as how it was his left.

They stepped down and were congratulated by Pete's parents first, his father shaking his hand. "Congratulations son. You're a good man and I'm so proud of ya. Remember what we talked about. Treat her right son."

Bella could have sworn Pete blushed and that made her wonder just what their talk had been about.

"I will Pa, and thank you."

Mr. Whitlock turned to Bella then and her breath caught when their eyes met. Something about him was nagging at her, like she knew him from another place or time, but she couldn't grasp it. Yes, she'd seen him when the doctor was removing the bullet from Pete's shoulder, but she hadn't really looked at him then, too caught up in the horror of the situation to see beyond Pete and his pain.

He took her free hand, kissing the back. "Welcome to the family Isabella."

She smiled. "Thank you Mr. Whitlock."

He placed an arm around his wife. "None of that now. You can call me Jim or Pa, whichever you prefer."

"Thank you, I will."

Mrs. Whitlock stepped forward, hugging her son tightly before turning to Bella to give her a light hug too. "Take care of my boy." she whispered.

"I will, I promise." Bella returned with a smile.

Ray approached next with his wife Helen, and shook Pete's hand heartily, a huge grin on his face. "'Bout time ya got hitched old man! Congratulations partner."

Pete laughed. "Old man? I'm only 23!"

"Yeah well, still, most men your age have a couple a' young 'uns by now. Ya got some catchin' up to do."

Bella felt the blood drain from her face as Pete slugged Ray in the arm, both of them laughing. "You just mind your business and I'll mind mine partner."

Mrs. Cuthbert stepped up and hugged Bella. "My best wishes to you on your marriage Miss Isabella. If you need anything, you be sure and let me know. Don't be a stranger. I'll be missin' you at the boardin' house."

Bella smiled warmly. "I'll be sure to visit."

Pete grabbed her hand then and looped her arm through his. "Well, it's time for me to take my wife home. Thank you all for comin' and for your good wishes."

Bella looked up at him with a smile as they left the church and he helped her into the waiting carriage that had been a gift from the whole town for Pete's bravery in thwarting the robbery.

Pete glanced at her with a grin as the carriage moved forward. "I can hardly believe you're mine. You've made me so happy Isabella."

She leaned into his side, her hand running over the fine fabric of his suit sleeve as she smiled softly. "I love you Peter. More than I have ever loved anyone before." She looked up, meeting his gaze. "It scares me at times, you know? What would I do if I ever lost you? How could I possibly go on?"

He took her hand, placing a gentle kiss to the back as they stared at each other. "I swear to you now Bella, I'll always come back to you. I'll never let anything happen to where I can't get back to you."

She shook her head, looking away. "You can't make such a promise. Things happen Pete and we're only human…"

He tugged her hand, his look earnest as she met his gaze once again.

"No Bella, I'll always get back to you, no matter what. I won't get killed. I refuse to let that happen. Don't be afraid and don't worry. We're gonna grow old together and watch our children grow up and have little ones of their own, just you wait and see." He kissed her hand again as he looked into her eyes. "I promise you Bella. I'll always come back to you. I promise."

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly as the carriage rolled to a stop in front of Pete's house. "I'm going to hold you to that Peter Whitlock and I want you to know that I'll be very angry if you break that promise."

He grinned, kissed her again and hopped down from the carriage. "That will never happen Mrs. Whitlock. I never break a promise."

She climbed down with his help and he swept her into his arms as the stable hand drove the carriage to the back. "Peter! Your shoulder! Put me down before you hurt yourself!"

He pulled her closer, kissing her breathless before whispering against her lips. "Hush wife. I'm fine."

He climbed the steps and opened the front door as she protested. "If that shoulder starts bleeding again…"

Her voice trailed off as he carried her in and she got her first look at the inside. It was nothing like she expected a single man's home to be. It was comfortable and homey, the furniture looking new and quite expensive.

He smiled as he set her on her feet. "Welcome home Mrs. Whitlock."

She pressed herself against him, pulling him down into a kiss, their passions igniting as they made love to each other with lips and tongues.

Breaking the kiss she murmured out "The house is wonderful husband, but I'm more interested in you at the moment."

He grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yes, I'd be very happy if you showed me the bedroom now."

She smirked as he swallowed thickly. "Okay then."

He took her hand and led her down a hallway, finally stopping in front of the very last door which he opened as he stood aside. "This is it."

She walked in and tugged his hand, urging him to follow. "It's beautiful Pete." She turned to him, cupping his cheek. "I love it."

He gestured to a door across the room. "There's the washroom if you want to, uh, get ready for bed and I'll just wait here I reckon. There's a clothes press in there for you. My mother and Mrs. Cuthbert saw to your things early this morning, so you should have everything you need."

Bella caressed his cheek for a moment, smiling at his obvious case of nerves as she dropped her hand. "That was very kind of them. I'll have to remember to thank them later." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back in a bit."

He nodded and she left the room to change. When the door closed behind her he ran a hand through his hair as he blew out a breath, speaking quietly to himself as he removed his suit coat. "Damn Pete, pull yourself together…"

Bella's voice startled him as he undressed down to his skivvies.

"Did you say something Peter?"

He peeled back the covers and jumped in, pulling them over his lap as he answered. "Uh, no, just mumbling was all."

She opened the door and walked out, wearing a light robe, her hands wringing together nervously as she peeked up at him.

Flipping back the covers on the other side of the bed, he looked back at her and cleared his throat nervously. "Care to join me?"

"Yeah, sure" she said as she climbed onto the bed where she knelt next to him.

"I've never…" she met his eyes. "I mean, well…"

He took her hand and kissed it. "I haven't either. I mean, I have a basic idea and my Pa talked to me some yesterday…" he spoke quietly, a light blush staining his cheeks. "…but that's it as far as experience goes." His gaze locked with hers as he gently squeezed her hand. "I'll try to do my best by you though. I'll try not to hurt you too badly, but I know it'll hurt and for that I'm regretful. I understand that women don't generally like their wifely duties, so I'll try to make it quick…"

Her head snapped up from where she'd been staring into her lap. "What? No! That's not true!"

His brow pinched in confusion and she thought about what she'd just said. "Well, at least I don't think it's true… not that I would really know or anything… I mean, I've heard it can be pleasurable… for the woman…"

She trailed off with a slight shrug as she realized that her modern views of sex were showing at a most inopportune time, and he still looked baffled as he studied her blushing face.

"You've heard? From whom exactly?" Now he looked worried and Bella's mind raced to come up with a plausible answer.

"Well…" Her hands twisted together in her lap. "…uh, m…my mother used to talk to me about these things when I was growing up, you know, to prepare me for married life…"

His eyes widened. "She talked about such things with a child? And why didn't you tell me that you were regainin' your memories? What all do you remember?"

Bella's stomach dropped when she realized the hole she'd dug for herself in this situation and she struggled for something to say that wouldn't worsen things. "I really only remember little bits and pieces here and there from when I was growing up, just small glimpses…"

"Do you remember where you're from? Perhaps we can locate your family…"

She grabbed his hand, meeting his eyes. "No Peter. I don't remember and I've no wish to try. You're my life now and I love you. I'm your wife and the past can stay in the past for all I care." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Please, this is our day. We're married and we should be focusing on us today… please?"

He studied her for a moment, still looking very concerned before finally answering. "All right. We'll forget about it for now, but we need to talk about this Isabella. I get the feelin' that there's a lot you're not tellin' me."

Relief flooded her as she leaned forward and kissed him, drawing back to look in his eyes as she spoke. "There's nothing important about my memories. You're all that matters to me now."

She kissed him again, and they lost themselves to it as he pulled her body flush to his, rolling to lay her beneath him on the bed, his hand traveling slowly up her trim waist until he caressed the side of her breast.

She gasped against his lips as pleasure shot through her at his touch in such a sensitive place, but she wanted, no, she needed more, and so she placed her hand over his, guiding him to cover her breast fully.

He broke the kiss with a groan, staring into her eyes as he moved his hand against the softness of her, marveling at the feeling and the hardened peak he could feel in the center of his palm as he gently squeezed, drawing a soft moan from her as she arched into his touch.

"You're so soft, so beautiful…" he whispered reverently and she smiled as she reached for the string that held the robe together in the front, pulling it and baring herself to his sight.

He looked startled for a moment and she smiled softly at him, her hand cupping his cheek. "Touch me Peter. Love me. I'm all yours."

**~Lemon Alert~**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

He looked down at her exposed body, something like wonder in his eyes as his hand moved the robe off of her body fully, his fingers tracing lightly beneath her breasts, down her abdomen and to her center where he stopped as he glanced back up at her. "May I?"

Opening her legs just a bit, she nodded, whispering out, "Yes."

She watched him as he looked back down, softly tracing her folds before parting them with a single finger, drawing a low moan from her when he breached her body, his finger sliding into her slick heat gently as her hips tipped up against his hand, seeking, needing.

"More Peter, please…"

He looked up at her, startled when she reached down and placed his thumb on her clit, showing him how to rub softly before removing her hands with a soft sigh. "Yes, just like that… don't stop."

She ran her hands over her rib cage and over her breasts, writhing a bit at the feeling of what he was doing now that he had the hang of it, his name leaving her lips on a moan as she felt her orgasm building.

She reached for his face and drew him into a kiss and he met her with passion, his breathing heavy with it as they nipped and sucked at lips and tongues.

She broke the kiss and met his eyes as she caressed her breast with her fingertips, whispering to him, "Kiss me here Peter", as she circled the nipple with her index finger. "Please?"

He nodded and started to withdraw his hand from her center, but froze at her next words. "No! No, please don't stop… I'm almost there."

He looked a bit confused but kept going as he nuzzled against her breast, drawing a louder moan from her as he sucked in her nipple.

"Oh god yes!" she whispered, her center rocking against his hand as she buried her hands in his hair.

"So close… yes, so close… oh… oh… Peter!"

She arched up as she orgasmed, closing her legs to still his hand as she enjoyed the pulsing waves of pleasure that moved through her, a smile of satisfaction curving her lips as he removed his hand and looked at her, curiosity in his eyes.

"Hmmm" she stretched and turned her head on the pillow, lazily opening her eyes to look at him with a smile. "That was wonderful, thank you."

He smiled tentatively. "You really enjoyed that?"

She chuckled and grabbed his hand, drawing him down to lay beside her as she kissed his lips, her answer spoken softly. "Yes, I enjoyed it very much."

Her hand traveled down his chest and she followed its path with her mouth, placing kisses as she tugged at his skivvies. "Are you going to take these off husband?" She mumbled out against his skin as she bit lightly at his nipple, drawing a groan from him as he tilted his head back. "Lord have mercy, wife, what are you doing to me?"

She ran her hand around his hip and over his hardness, stroking firmly as his breath caught, his eyes wide as he looked at her. "What… what are you doing?"

She grinned as she heard the strain in his voice, sucking in his bottom lip before answering between kisses. "I am touching my husband." She drew back. "Do you want me to stop?"

He reached down, stilling her slowly stroking hand with his own. "I'm afraid if you don't, this might be over before it begins."

Giving him a small, sheepish smile and a nod she slipped out of her robe, tossing it over the end of the bed as she laid back against the pillows.

She watched as he finished undressing, reaching out to him as he moved to cover her body with his own, her heart speeding up as her nerves kicked in.

This was it, and she had to admit to being a bit scared of the pain she knew was coming. He wasn't little by any means, and while she knew that would be a wonderful thing in the coming years, today it was probably going to be a bit of hell on earth.

She saw him wince as he supported his weight over her. "Are you going to be all right?" She kissed his shoulder and met his eyes as he settled himself, kissing her as he cradled her head in his hands. "Yes wife, I'm fine. It's just a bit tender is all."

She studied his face for a moment before giving a nod. "All right, but promise me you'll say something if it get's to be too much? You don't have to be the tough Texas Ranger with me you know."

He grinned and kissed her. "Yes I do. I aim to keep you happy."

She held his face, her look serious. "I am happy, with you, and not because you're a Ranger. I'll always love you no matter what Peter Whitlock, you hear me? No matter what."

He stared into her eyes, all mirth gone as he gave her a slow nod. "I hear you, and I'll always love you too Isabella Whitlock, no matter what."

Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled as she wrapped her legs around his hips, whispering out, "Then love me husband. Love me now."

He kissed her then as he lined up and entered her, whispering out apologies against her lips as she cried out, tears of pain tracing a path down into her hair as her body finally yielded to his.

He gasped and groaned as he finally seated himself within her fully. "Heaven… good lord, being inside you is a little piece of heaven."

He drew back, looking at her as he dried her tears with his thumbs. "You all right sugar?"

She blinked up at him, doing her best to stifle her tears. "I will be." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "The worst of it is over I think."

He kissed her, softly sucking and nipping at her lips between words as he did his best to stay still, letting her adjust. "I'm sorry baby doll… so sorry for hurting you…"

She wrapped her arms around him, marveling at the feel of his solid muscles under her hands as she whispered to him. "I'm okay now."

With that, he drew his hips back and began thrusting slowly, his face tucked between her neck and shoulder, completely missing her closed eyes and pained expression as she bit her lip to remain quiet through the pain.

"Oh Isabella", he gasped as he picked up speed, holding her close against him. "You feel so damn good…"

Three more thrusts later and he froze, groaning against her neck as he filled her.

**~End Lemon~**

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p>He moved to lay beside her and she immediately curled up against him, doing her best not to cry. She knew if she did, he would hate himself for it and probably be reluctant to do this again any time soon. Not that she'd be suggesting it for a few days to come, she thought, chuckling mentally through her residual pain. However, she knew that she would be all about getting more of that when she was over the soreness from losing her V-card and she'd be damned if she wanted to have to beg for it.<p>

She smiled as he pulled her close. "How are you feelin' sugar?"

"I could use a good soak in a hot bath, but I'll be fine."

Kissing his chest, she eyed his still-healing wound. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine baby doll, I keep tellin' you. No need to keep worryin' over it."

Her fingers traced over his taut abs, the muscles tensing and relaxing under her touch. "I'll worry if I want to husband."

He rolled to his side and pulled her close, his lips caressing hers in a languid kiss. He met her eyes, running his fingers through her hair. "I just can't seem to get enough of you."

"Pete, I won't be able to do that again for a couple of days, at least…"

"Shhh", he soothed as he kissed her head. "I didn't mean it like that darlin'. I meant just bein' close to you, holdin' you… that's what I meant." He glanced down at her, meeting her eyes. "I know I hurt you and I know it's gonna take a few days for you to feel right again. I'll wait until you say you're ready. I would never force you Isabella."

Leaning up, she gave him a soft kiss. "You're such a fine man Peter Whitlock and I'm so happy you're mine." She smiled and moved out of his arms, getting out of the bed and donning the discarded robe.

"Where ya goin' sugar?"

She felt a blush heat her cheeks as she turned to face him. "Well, I need to answer nature's call…"

He relaxed back on the bed. "Ah, right. Well, seein' as how the crew I hired hasn't finished installin' all the new-fangled stuff in the wash-room yet, those facilities are still out back." He looked apologetic. "I wanted it all done in time for the weddin' but they just couldn't get to it all. I'm sorry Darlin'."

"It's quite all right Peter," she said with a small smile. "I'll be back in just a bit and then I think a bath is in order."

He sat up, running a hand through his hair. "Now that they did finish. I'll start it for you while you're out."

Rising from the bed, he grabbed his skivvies and slipped back into them as she turned and left the room, heading toward the kitchen and the back door.

Closing the door behind herself, she was delighted to see a stone path that wound away from the main house and to a small structure in the distance.

Eyeing the structure with a sigh, her thoughts wandered to all the modern conveniences that she missed, like flush toilets for instance and disposable feminine products. Washing those out had been a terrible experience and she didn't look forward to the monthly chore. Suffering the period was bad enough as it was…

So lost in thought was she, that she didn't realize she wasn't alone until the sound of an arrogant Texas drawl had her freezing in her tracks, her head whipping toward a thick hedge that edged the property.

"Well, well, if it ain't the delicious smelling human I've been savin' for a special occasion." His red eyes pierced her and her heart took off in terror, one whispered word leaving her lips as she trembled.

"Jasper."

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Lemon toward the end of the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

_**Previously:**_

_"Well, well, if it ain't the delicious smelling human I've been savin' for a special occasion." His red eyes pierced her and her heart took off in terror, one whispered word leaving her lips as she trembled._

_"Jasper."_

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

She watched as he took in a deep breath, letting it out with a low growl as his eyes darkened perceptibly.

"Looks like I'm a bit too late to enjoy all the spoils, ain't I darlin'? I can smell your virgin blood and the seed of another man. Am I intrudin' on a weddin' day, or are your morals that loose?"

Her anger spiked, despite her fear and he chuckled darkly as she faced him squarely. "Go to Hell, asshole."

He grinned wickedly, drawing a shudder from her. "I already live there darlin'. Hell follows me where ever I go."

He moved just a bit closer, his head tilting slightly to one side as he studied her. "Now, how about you share with me just how it is that you know my name, 'cause I gotta admit sugar, ya got me curious."

She stared him down. "We've met."

He chuckled, but there was nothing even close to mirth in his cold gaze. "No, we have not."

She smirked at him, a decidedly stupid thing to do, she could fully admit, but he just pissed her off too badly to resist having something over on him. "Just shows that you don't know everything doesn't it vampire?"

He rushed her, and she gasped in fright, but when he reached to grab her throat, he drew his hand back with a curse when he encountered some sort of force around her that shocked the hell out of him.

"Shit!" He stared at her in shock and anger. "What the fuck was that?"

She looked back at him, her hands clutched together over her chest as she struggled to calm her racing heart. "Why should I give you any answers? You've been nothing but an asshole to me…"

He growled. "Because I'll kill you if you don't!"

She stood her ground, her chin at a defiant angle. "Really? How you gonna do that if you can't touch me?"

He growled and reached for her again, this time gritting his teeth as he held his hand against the field that was sending an agonizing current through his entire body.

Bella trembled, tears now streaming down her face as she watched.

Finally releasing a pained gasp, he dropped to his knees and held his aching hand to his chest, eventually looking up at her. "At least tell me the name of the one being on this earth that I can't seem to defeat."

She backed away, weak with fear and adrenaline as she answered. "It's Isabella. Isabella Swan-Whitlock."

He stood and she backed off another step, watching him closely. He looked shocked.

"What did you say your surname is?"

Her voice really shook now as fright for Peter's safety filled her. "Swan."

He shook his head. "No, that wasn't all you said. Now repeat it."

"Swan-Whitlock, as of today, but you leave him the hell alone. Please, just leave us alone! I'll beg if I have to, just please…"

She choked on a sob and he smirked at her. "So, ya got a weak spot after all. Good to know. Question is, would ya sacrifice yourself to save him little girl? Is he worth that to ya?"

She fell to her knees, her body wracked with sobs as she stared up at him. "Yes! I would! Just leave him alone, I beg you!"

He sneered down at her. "Then quit protecting yourself and allow me to touch you."

Despair filled her as she shook her head. "I honestly don't know how to stop it. There's nothing I can do to get rid of the protection, you have to believe me! Please!"

He snarled. "Oh I believe ya. I can feel when someone is lyin' to me and you are not. Still, that doesn't change the fact that I didn't get what I want. You see, I always get what I want little girl and I wanted you. I was gonna change ya and maybe keep ya for myself, but now I can't do that. That's all right though. I'll figure somethin' out. I have never been defeated and I ain't about to start now."

With that, he vanished into the surrounding trees and she collapsed on the pathway in despair. She just knew, could feel in her heart that he wasn't done with her yet and the fear from that surety consumed her as she lay, curled on her side, hands over her face, trying desperately to regain control. She had to. There was just no way she could face Peter in the state she was in because she would have to give him a reason and she just couldn't share this with him.

She rose from the ground, her whole body shaking like a leaf as she made her way to the privy since she still had that problem to take care of.

She'd just come back out of it when Peter opened the back door. "Isabella? Are you all right sugar? It's been a while. Are you sick?"

She shook her head and tried to dry her eyes as she drew closer to him but he saw her distress clearly and rushed to her. "Bella, what's wrong? What is it? Did I hurt you that bad? I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head again and choked on a sob that she just couldn't stifle as he picked her up, holding her close as he carried her back to their bedroom. "Please Bella, tell me what's wrong? Should I fetch the Doctor?"

She shook her head where it lay against his chest, her voice thick with tears as she spoke. "No, just hold me please. Just hold me."

He scooted all the way back on the bed, leaning against the pillows as he held her in his arms, his fingers running through her hair.

Eventually her crying subsided, although her body still shook, and he spoke quietly. "Sugar, please tell me what is wrong? You really got me worried Darlin'. Please speak to me."

She knew he was feeling terrible by the tortured tone of his voice, so she tried to reassure him without revealing too much. "It was nothing you did Peter. You didn't hurt me. I mean, there was pain, but nothing lasting, so please don't worry."

He drew her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry? How can you say that when I find you this way? Something bad must have happened sugar, and you're refusing to tell me. Now why is that? Don't you trust me?"

She began to cry again and she clung to his shirt. "Please Peter, I can't explain why I'm upset. Just know that I'll be fine in a little while. No one touched me. No one hurt me." She looked up at him. "Did you draw that bath after all?"

She wasn't sure how he managed to look hurt, angry and worried all at the same time, but he did as he studied her for a moment before answering. "I did. It's ready for you. I just hope it hasn't cooled too much."

She nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure it will be fine."

Moving off of his lap and then the bed, she entered the wash-room and stripped out of the soiled robe, stepping over into the tub and easing down into the water with a shuddering sigh.

She sat there staring at the wall in front of her for a few minutes, just trying to come to grips with her situation. Part of her wanted to rage and kick and scream at the hopelessness she felt but a bigger part of her was filled with dread and terror. She knew Jasper wasn't about to give up. He would be back; perhaps not tomorrow or next week or next month, but he would be back and when he came, just as he said, he would be bringing hell with him.

Grabbing the soap and a cloth, she began thinking over possible solutions to this cluster fuck she now found herself in as she bathed.

One option would be to perform a ritual of protection on Peter, but she dismissed it quickly, just as she had after the first time she'd seen Jasper and for the same reasons; the ritual had to be performed with the person's knowledge and consent and there was no way Peter and his archaic mentality would accept it. At worst, she'd lose him and find herself tied to a stake, being consumed by flames and at best, he would want to know why she was asking him to do such a thing and what was she to tell him? After all, the damn language of the ritual includes the word 'vampire'. Again, a straight jacket and a burning pyre flashed through her mind. No, performing the ritual on her husband just wasn't possible.

Dunking herself completely under water, she came back up and began washing her hair.

She could definitely perform a ritual on the house. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about Jasper walking in whenever he felt the urge and Peter would be safe as long as he was home. She'd even be sure to include the damn outhouse.

If she was careful, she could even protect the Ranger's office. She'd just have to do it without being seen.

She tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling, rage and despair warring for dominance within her.

No matter what she did, the man she loved above everyone and everything would still be vulnerable for a large portion of the day, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She sighed and dunked again, rinsing the soap from her hair, her jaw clenched in anger.

One thing she did know. If that cocky bastard of a vampire managed to do something to her husband, she vowed to do whatever it took to take him out one of these days. She didn't care if she had to hunt down Carlisle and beg him to change her or go to the Volturi in Italy and hope they changed her instead of killing her; whatever it took, she would do it.

Pulling the plug, she rose from the rapidly cooling water and grabbed a drying linen, wrapping it around her body before squeezing the excess water from her hair into the draining tub.

She stepped out onto a rug feeling much better than when she'd first come in here. At least the shaking had subsided. Now she just had to quell the anger that boiled just under the surface. It wouldn't be fair to Pete to be short with him, especially when she was sure he was probably still upset over her non-answers as to her upset.

Sighing as she finished drying and dressing, she wondered just how she was going to handle his questions for she was pretty certain that he was just biding his time while she got herself together before renewing his efforts to get the truth from her.

Trouble was, she had no idea what to say to him that she hadn't said already. She certainly couldn't tell him the truth and even if she told him that she'd been accosted by a man, she knew that he'd be on high alert and that would put him in even more danger.

Now running a brush through her damp hair as she stared into a mirror, she realized that she was well and truly damned if she did and damned if she didn't in this, and it was all the fault of one vampire; Jasper.

A knock at the door had her snapping out of her semi-trance and she cleared her throat, calling out, "Yes?"

She smiled softly as she heard him answer. "I was just checkin' on you darlin'. You've been in there a while… are you all right?"

Instead of calling through the door, she walked to it and opened it, smiling up at him. "I'm fine Peter."

Still looking concerned and not at all convinced, he nodded once. "My mother brought us supper while you were bathing. It's on the kitchen table. Are you hungry?"

She placed the hairbrush back on the vanity and joined him with a smile. "I am actually. Let's eat."

It was a very quiet meal and Bella hated that they weren't really speaking, especially since Peter was usually very chipper during meals, or at least he had been during the meals they'd shared since he began courting her.

She knew it was her fault; that he was hurt because she wouldn't confide in him, and she didn't know what to do to fix it, but she knew she had to try.

"Your mother made this?" She gestured to the meal and he nodded, looking back down as he continued eating silently.

She watched him for a moment and tried again. "It's very good. I'll have to thank her when I see her next."

He glanced up at her, gave her a wan smile and a nod and went back to eating, drawing a sigh from her as she picked at her food. "Peter, please talk to me?"

He looked up, his gaze now piercing. "All right Isabella. What happened out there?"

She looked away for a moment, deciding to tell him something as close to the truth as she could get.

"I was… confronted, I guess you could say, by a man." She met his eyes. "He did not hurt me or even touch me, but he threatened to hurt you."

"Isabella, I deal with those sorts of things on a weekly basis…" He looked away, the muscles in his jaw tense as he worked to control his anger. "…but for someone to come on my property and threaten my wife?" He looked back at her again. "What did he look like?"

She was out of her seat in seconds, kneeling beside his chair as she took his hands, the expression on her face pleading. "Peter, please leave this alone. I obviously overreacted and we'll probably never see him again. He was probably drunk or something and thought it would be fun to taunt the Ranger's new wife. It was nothing, really."

"It's something to me Bella, and I aim to find him and deal with this!"

She leaned her forehead against his hands that she still held tightly. "Peter, please let this go?" She looked up into his eyes. "It's still our wedding day… Let's not let this low life ruin it, please? I'm sorry for overreacting, but to hear someone threaten you so casually so soon after you being shot…" She leaned her head back down, praying that he would let it go.

He was quiet for a moment and she felt him run a hand through her hair gently. "What did he look like Bella? I need to know."

His tone was low and gentle, but the words he spoke cut through her because she knew that she would now have to lie to him again, and she hated it.

"He was wearing a large hat, pulled low over his face. I couldn't even really tell you his hair color. He was dressed like any other ruffian in town and he really didn't have any marks that I could see that would distinguish him from a hundred other people." She met Peter's eyes. "He wasn't around long enough for me to tell you anything remarkable about him. I'm sorry."

"Would you recognize him if you saw him again?"

She looked away with a slight shake of her head as she answered. "The hat shaded his face, so probably not."

He pushed his chair back and reached down, pulling her into his lap where he held her to him tightly. "Lord, how I wish I had checked on you sooner… I could'a caught the scum." He tucked his face into the crook of her neck. "I've never wanted to hunt a man down and kill him before, but god help me, I want to now."

She ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair as she shook her head. "Please let this go Pete. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you. It would kill me."

Meeting her gaze, he cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb rubbing gently. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? It's not as though I can question every man in town, and you can't describe him. Unless he comes back around, there's nothin' I can do. One thing I do know; I'll be keeping a better eye on you. I should'a known that some of the low-lifes in this town would see you as a target now that you're my wife…"

Shaking her head, she took his face in her hands. "Don't go blaming yourself for this. There was nothing you could do…"

His brow pinched. "Not so. I'm your husband, it's my responsibility to protect you, take care of you…"

A bit of anger welled inside her and she stood from his lap and faced him. "Really? We have lives to live too Peter. What are you gonna do, escort me to the privy every time I need to go?" She shook her head. "I can understand you being upset, but don't be ridiculous!"

He stood and faced her. "Ridiculous? Look at what happened today Bella! You were a mess when I found you! You couldn't stop shakin' and cryin' and now you're tellin' me I'm bein' ridiculous for wantin' to protect you from that happenin' again?

He turned and paced to the other side of the room, running a hand through his hair as he faced the wall, obviously trying to calm himself.

Bella's heart ached at having upset him so badly with her poor choice of words. She could see his point; she had been a mess, but that was due to facing a killer vampire which she certainly couldn't explain to him.

She walked to him, placing her arms around his waist while laying her head against his tense back. "Peter, I'm sorry. You're right, I was a mess and I love you for wanting to protect me from that happening again. I know that you're motivated by your love for me and I can't fault you for that, but we have to live too and we can't do that if you're stuck to me every moment of the day. You have a job to do and now I have a house to run…"

He sighed and turned in her arms, pulling her close and kissing her head. "I know sugar and I'm sorry for gettin' so upset."

She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss as her fingers played in the hair at the nape of his neck, a soft moan leaving her as he tightened his hold on her, his hands moving down to rest just above the swell of her ass.

He was becoming aroused, she could feel it and she felt her own body respond, the ache of need in her center prompting her to press herself into him as she sucked in his bottom lip which she nipped gently as she broke the kiss. "Take me to bed husband" she murmured quietly as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, it's been a long day hasn't it? I imagine you're tired." he said as he moved the hair away from her face with gentle fingers.

His brows inched up however, when she grinned. "No, I'm not tired yet. I want you to take me to bed because I want you again."

He now looked confused. "But you said…"

She placed two fingers over his lips as she smiled. "The first thing you should learn about living with a woman is that it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind. Now, take me to bed husband."

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and she kissed him as she slid from his hold to stand in front of him where she began to help him undress, placing kisses to his chest as she went.

Swirling her tongue around one hardened bud, she smiled against him as he buried his hands in her hair, a quiet groan escaping him as she sucked and nipped.

Reaching for the laces of her dress, he pulled one and began loosening them until it was open enough to push off her shoulders. When the dress was pooled on the floor around her, she glanced up and nearly laughed at the look on his face as he stared at her shift and corset. "Good lord, I never knew women wore so many layers. How do you stand it?"

She pressed against him, kissing his chest as she looked up at him, amusement shining in her eyes. "You want to have a discussion on women's fashions now husband?"

He leaned down and trailed warm, open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck to the cleavage just above the shift and corset, drawing a moan from her as her head rolled back. "Well, you see my beautiful wife—" he mumbled against her skin, "—they're in my way of being inside you again." He grinned up at her as she felt the catches of the corset pop open. "That's okay though, 'cause I do believe I have figured it out."

She held his face and kissed him lightly, smiling against him as she whispered, "There are laces in the back."

The corset fell to the floor and he grinned wickedly, showcasing that dimple she loved so much. "I'll remember for next time."

She gasped and laughed as he abruptly lifted the shift over her head but when she looked back at him and saw the look on his face as he took in her form, all amusement left her.

Lifting her hand to his cheek, she caressed his skin softly as she met his gaze; a gaze that was filled with so much love and passion she found it hard to breathe.

"You're so beautiful Isabella," he said, his voice quiet, intense. "I can scarcely believe that you're mine."

"Peter, you fill my heart so completely, I ache with it at times. You're everything to me, and I'll love you until this world ends."

He kissed her then, pulling her flush against him as they opened to each other, their tongues meeting in a languid give and take as he backed her toward the bed.

When she felt the mattress on the backs of her legs, she turned him, and pushed him down on the bed as she broke the kiss. "Lie back."

Moving back on the bed, he laid back against the pillows, watching her as she joined him.

Kneeling next to him, she leaned down, placing light kisses on his lips as she straddled his body. She deepened the kiss when she felt his hands grip her hips and he groaned as she rocked her wet center against him.

He broke the kiss and stilled her hips, his brow furrowed as he met her eyes. "Bella, what are you doin' sugar?"

"I want to try something." She grinned and scooted back, taking him in hand as he grunted lightly in surprise.

Placing him at her entrance, she slowly eased herself down, taking him all the way in as he closed his eyes and gripped her hips.

She leaned down to him, giving him a slow kiss. "Is this all right?"

He blew out a breath. "It's more than all right darlin'."

Straightening up, she began to raise and lower herself on him, glad to realize that the pleasure, this time, outweighed any discomfort.

Soon, she lost herself to the rhythm, quickly learning what felt right and brought the most pleasure, her hips tilting and rolling as he began to thrust up to meet her.

She was delighted to feel a familiar tightening in her center and threw her head back as Pete caressed her breasts. "Oh yes, Peter, you feel amazing," she whispered with a moan.

He caught her as she fell toward him, the rhythmic grip of her inner muscles drawing him to his completion as he held her tightly.

Kissing her, he rolled them to their sides and pulled the covers over, smiling when he saw her eyes close as she curled up close to him. "Good night sugar," he whispered.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed back, a content smile curving his lips as he too surrendered to dreams.

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate. :-) Personally, I'm thankful for so many things, but one stands out this year; I'm thankful that I found the courage to finally write and post a story 9 months ago. I'm not a confident or outgoing person, so that was a big step for me. Thanks for reading, and love to you and yours.**

**Oh, almost forgot. There's a lemon down the page. /smile**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Bella strolled the boardwalk toward the boarding house, a small smile on her face as she nodded in greeting to those she passed. She was looking forward to her visit with Mrs. Cuthbert as it had been two weeks since she'd seen her last and to her surprise, she'd become quite close to the woman.

She'd come to rely heavily on her companionship, especially since her marriage as she was the only one she could go to for any sort of advice. Turns out, the woman was a well of information in the area of dealing with a husband and Bella felt she needed all the help she could get.

They'd been married for just over a month now and while she loved being married to Pete, they still had their difficulties, made even more complex by Bella having to hide certain details of her life and large portions of her true personality. It was beyond mentally tiring and, at times, down right overwhelming.

After their wedding day, she'd been frantic to get the house and Pete's office protected. None of it was fool-proof, but to Bella's thinking, something was much better than nothing in keeping her husband safe from a feral Jasper, so she'd done it the first chance she'd had.

_Jasper_

Just thinking the vampire's name made her angry and she clenched a fist at her side as she walked, wishing for all the world that she owned one of those nifty WW2 flame throwers because if she did, she would torch the fucker, gladly.

She had to admit that she was a bit shocked at the level of hate she felt for him, especially since she knew the future him wasn't all that bad… well, with the exception of him wanting to suck her dry like a 7/11 slurpee at her 18th birthday party. That, admittedly, had put a damper on the whole 'let's be friends' thing.

In this time though, there was no getting around the fact that he was a first-class bastard.

Her thoughts went back to when she had begged him to leave them alone and it had been plain that he'd enjoyed her desperation-her fear. She had seen it in his cold red gaze and the cocky smirk on his face…

She shuddered at the remembrance and quickened her pace, her stomach grumbling with hunger as her thoughts turned to what she'd be having for lunch at Mrs. Cuthbert's. The woman was a fantastic cook and she was starving since she'd kept breakfast very light this morning. She'd felt a bit queasy so she'd kept it to toast and tea.

Finally arriving, she climbed the few steps and knocked, smiling when Mrs. Cuthbert pulled the door open and greeted her. "Isabella! Come in child, come in!"

Bella stepped in, removing her gloves and hat as Mrs. Cuthbert shut the door. "Here dear, let me take those."

"Thank you Mrs. Cuthbert."

She set them on a table by the door and bustled into the dining room as she spoke. "Come on in and take a seat. I was just about to serve. You're right on time."

Bella glanced around the empty room as she seated herself. "No one else joining us today?"

Mrs. Cuthbert filled a glass with lemonade, setting it next to Bella as she answered. "No, just the two of us today sugar. I'm afraid all the boarders are out on business and the like."

Bella smiled as she took a sip from her glass. "That's just fine with me. I wasn't really in the mood for strangers today anyway."

Mrs. Cuthbert eyed her carefully as she poured her own glass full. "All right girl, talk. What's goin' on? Problems? Anything I can help with? Do I need to jerk a knot in that boy's tail?"

Bella chuckled and set her glass aside. "Nothing really specific. I really think it's me. I feel… off lately and everything upsets me. I even get emotional when he does sweet things; all weepy and girly." She glanced at Mrs. Cuthbert. "I'm just a bit of a mess lately, that's all. It really reminds me of that time of the month, except…"

Bella froze, her mouth dropping open as she stared down at the empty plate on the table. She'd been so worried about Jasper and what he might do and when, that she'd not given a thought to anything else… like her period, for instance.

Mrs. Cuthbert dipped her head down, catching Bella's gaze. "…except?"

Bella raised her head, meeting the woman's amused gaze. "Except, it's not that time of the month, and I haven't had a monthly since before the wedding."

Mrs. Cuthbert grinned widely. "Oh lordy, sounds like you're in a family way to me child!"

Bella blinked, a flat look on her face as the woman cackled in glee, complete with clapping hands as she bounced in her seat. "Good lands sugar, that man of your's doesn't waste any time, does he?"

Bella reached for her glass, taking a sip as the possibility sank into her consciousness slowly. She shouldn't be shocked really. She and Pete, since getting used to everything and actually figuring out what they were doing, had been going at it like bunnies.

And why not? -Bella defended herself against that annoyingly accusing voice in her head. The one that said she'd just hosed her life by getting pregnant. The voice that sounded shockingly like Renée.

He was hot, gorgeous, and now that he knew what the hell he was doing… holy hell, she just couldn't get enough of him… lack of birth control be damned.

Mrs. Cuthbert remained quiet. sipping her lemonade as she watched the myriad emotions play over Isabella's face. It was really a sight to see, and it seemed to her that Bella was almost having some sort of debate in her head. She had to stifle a laugh as Bella went from looking worried to having a defiant scowl, finally coming to settle on acceptance as she gave a tiny shrug and reached for her glass, taking a sip before meeting her gaze. "If I am, I am. Getting all upset isn't going to do me any good, now is it?"

"No child, it sure won't. 'Sides, babies are a blessin'. You should be happy, and just think of how happy that man of your's is gonna be when you tell him!"

Bella choked on a swallow of lemonade and Mrs. Cuthbert reached over, patting her on the back. "Mercy child, you're supposed to drink it, not breathe it."

Bella shot a glare at the smirking old woman as she finished up coughing into her napkin. "Has anyone told you that you have a bit of a mean streak?" She dabbed at her watering eyes as Mrs. Cuthbert grinned.

"Just a time or two sugar. Now, are ya ready to eat?"

"Sure, now that we have all the life altering realizations out of the way, why not?"

The rest of lunch had been pleasant and she'd left Mrs. Cuthbert's with a promise to return soon.

For now, she was on her way home to make dinner as cooking without modern methods took a bit longer. She'd always been a good cook, but it had taken some time to get the hang of it with cast iron cookware and a wood stove. Needless to say, Pete had suffered through the standard burnt offerings that most newlywed husbands experienced for a time and Bella had felt like a complete failure with shed tears and all. Thankfully, Pete had been a complete sweetheart, consoling her and choking down the food with a sheepish smile.

She smiled to herself at the memories. He was perfectly imperfect and she loved him more each day that passed.

Waving to a neighbor, she climbed the steps and entered the house, gasping in surprise as she was picked up and spun around by her husband, who kissed her nearly breathless in the next seconds before placing her back on her feet. "Hi Darlin'. Where've you been?"

"That was quite the welcome." She laughed as she removed her gloves and hat. "I had lunch at the boarding house with Mrs. Cuthbert. I hadn't been to see her in two weeks and she'd threatened to drag me to the boarding house if I didn't visit soon." She shrugged and placed her hat and gloves on the table by the door.

He pulled her close, softly kissing the skin just under her ear. "Well, good thing you went darlin'. I'd hate to have to throw Mrs. Cuthbert into the lock-up for stealin' my girl."

She chuckled and turned her head, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as she pressed herself against him, an aching need building within as their tongues and lips nipped and played. Breaking the kiss she murmured, "Pete, I want you…"

He nodded and reached for her hand, just beginning to turn for their bedroom when she tugged and shook her head, a fiery glint in her eyes. "No, right here, now."

She backed up and hopped up on the table by the door, knocking some things off in the process, though neither of them paid any attention.

Pete was mesmerized, watching as Bella slowly pulled her heavy shirts up, exposing her stocking clad legs to his heated gaze.

When they were hitched all the way up, she smirked and crooked a finger, beckoning him forward into a passionate kiss. "Are you just gonna stare cowboy, or are ya gonna get busy?"

He groaned and backed away a step, unfastening his pants as quickly as he could before moving forward with a grin. "Never let it be said I kept my lady waiting."

She giggled and kissed him as his hand ran up the inside of her thigh. He broke the kiss and cocked a brow at her, a wicked glint in his eye. "No knickers Mrs Whitlock?

She circled her arms around his neck, pulling him into a light kiss where she whispered against his soft, moist lips. "That's right husband. Now what are ya gonna do about it?"

~Lemon Alert~

Freeing himself from the confines of his pants, he circled his free arm around her and jerked her close with his hand against the small of her back. Lining up, he entered her without warning and she gasped in pleasure as her head fell back. "God above Peter Whitlock, but you feel good…"

He held her hips close with that hand on her lower back while leaning his other against the wall just behind her as he set up a brisk pace with his firm thrusts.

Bella leaned her upper body back, her hands braced on the table top and more items clattered to the floor as they both chased their peaks, her legs wrapped firmly around his hips.

She moaned and cried out as the pleasure built and he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "Come on sugar, ya ready? Are ya ready for me?"

She bit her lip and moaned as she felt herself peaking. "Oh god, yes… yes!"

Four more powerful strokes later, Peter thrust as deeply as he could as he came with a guttural groan, the back of her dress clenched in his fist as he gasped and worked to catch his breath. Bella leaned against him, kissing his neck as he chuckled. "Hot damn, I need to come home in the middle of the day more often darlin'."

Bella cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly. "You won't get any arguments from me."

**Reviews are my only bread and butter and I appreciate them greatly.**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Bella sat, staring unseeingly at the open book on her lap as her thoughts wandered over the past ten months and how drastically her life had changed since her eighteenth birthday. Looking back now, it seemed like lifetimes ago.

She thought about her heartbreak over Edward leaving and shook her head at herself. The love she felt for her husband was so vast and soul deep, it made her realize what she had felt for Edward Cullen had been nothing more than infatuation. She'd been star struck by the first boy who'd ever shown an interest in her, not to mention all the mystery and thrill that surrounded him, and she felt a bit silly just thinking about it now.

A gentle nudge under the hand she had resting on her belly brought a smile to her face and her thoughts turned to Peter and how he'd reacted when she'd told him he was going to be a father.

She had waited another full month after her enlightening lunch with Mrs. Cuthbert, just to be sure. She hadn't wanted to get his hopes up if her missed period had been a coincidence and not a genuine pregnancy…

~o0o~

_It was Peter's day off and he was finally taking Bella to the lake for a picnic; the very one he'd wanted to take her to the day he'd been shot. It was a beautiful place and she'd loved it immediately and if it couldn't hold memories of his proposal, Bella decided, it could certainly hold memories of her telling him of his impending fatherhood._

_She held the basket as she watched him spread the blanket in the shade of a beautiful old oak when a thought occurred to her and she furrowed her brow. "Pete?"_

_"Yeah sugar?", he answered as he tossed a couple of broken branches out of the way._

_"You looked for ants before spreading the blanket didn't you?"_

_He straightened up and smirked at her. "Yes Ma'am, I sure did."_

_She sighed in relief and he chuckled as he walked over and took the basket. "Still not over that little ant attack darlin'?"_

_She shot him a dark look as she sat down on the blanket. "You could have warned me how mean and nasty Texas ants are, ya know."_

_He sat beside her and kissed her neck as he chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen a woman move that fast before, and the dance ya did was down right interestin' too."_

_She scowled and smacked his shoulder, finally cracking a reluctant smile as she thought about the ridiculous sight she must have made that day, dancing around, trying desperately to get all the tiny red ants off her feet. "It's not funny Pete. They hurt."_

_She glanced at him and he was trying valiantly not to laugh but looking for all the world like he was about to lose the battle._

_Shoving him onto his back, she straddled his waist and smirked down at him as he finally laughed. He yelped in protest though when she grabbed his nipple through his shirt. "Ow! Okay sugar! I'm sorry! You're right darlin, it's not funny at all!"_

_She hung on for a few more seconds and he hissed and rubbed it when she let go. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down at him while he smirked, still rubbing his injury._

_"Poor baby—does it still hurt?", she mewled in mock sympathy._

_He nodded, his beautiful hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. "Yeah, but I know what would make it better."_

_She cocked a brow at him. "Is that so?"_

_"Yep. I think ya need to kiss it… or at least me." With that, he slipped a hand into her hair at the back of her head and pulled her down into a passionate kiss._

_She sucked and gently nipped at his bottom lip and he rolled her under him with a groan as he ground himself against her heated center._

_Moving his kisses to her neck, he leaned more of his weight on her and she tensed with a quiet gasp causing him to pull back and look at her in concern as he asked, "What is it sugar? Did I hurt ya?"_

_He moved off to the side and she shook her head with a smile and a caress of his cheek. "No Pete, you didn't hurt me. It's just… well, we need to be a bit more careful."_

_His brow pinched. "What's goin' on darlin? I get the feelin' there's somethin' you're not tellin' me."_

_She smiled, took his hand and placed it on her flat belly. "Peter Whitlock, you're gonna be a father."_

_"What…" His beautiful hazel eyes went wide and he stared down at his hand on her belly. He began moving it gently, lovingly… and she felt a lump rise in her throat as she watched tears fill his eyes. "A baby?" He looked back up at her and she smiled and nodded._

_He leaned down and kissed where she'd placed his hand, his voice choked with emotion as he spoke. "I love ya so much Isabella… some days I think I'm gonna wake up and this will all have been just a beautiful dream…"_

_She leaned up and kissed him softly. Pulling back enough to meet his eyes, she whispered as she cupped his face in her hands. "It's not a dream. I'm real and you're real and I'll love you until the end of time Peter Whitlock."_

_He smiled at her then; a smile that seemed to light up everything around them as he spoke in a voice filled with awe. "I'm gonna be a daddy..."_

~o0o~

Bella smiled at the memories as she felt her little one kick and roll gently within her.

They'd made love under that old oak tree after that, and it had been the sweetest kind of bliss Bella could ever recall feeling. It was always good—well, more like phenomenal—with Pete, but that time… that time had been something extra special and she would never forget it as long as she lived.

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught her attention and she called out, "I'm in here!" She looked over to the entrance of the parlor in time to see her gorgeous husband walk in as he ran a hand through his sandy blond hair. He leaned down and kissed her first and then down lower to kiss her belly, giving it a loving caress as he spoke, "Hello son. Ya treatin' ya mama right today?"

Bella laughed quietly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "So sure it's a boy?"

He straightened up. "Yes Ma'am, I am."

She grinned as the baby became very active. "How could you possibly know? It's a 50/50 chance!"

He gave her a smug look. "Ain't no chance to it sugar. I just know."

She shot him a skeptical look and he grinned. "Ya ready to go baby doll? We're supposed to meet my parents at 7:00."

She set her book aside and started to struggle out of the chair when he held out a hand to her with a tiny smirk on his face. "Need a little help there darlin'?"

He pulled her up and she shot him a dark look. "Laugh it up cowboy and I'll be sure to get my revenge later."

He pulled her as close as he could and kissed her neck as he chuckled. "Don't be like that sugar. Ya know I don't mean nothin' by it. You're just cute as a bug tryin' to get outta that chair is all."

She waddled off to get her shawl grumbling, "Yeah, a big, fat roly-poly."

He followed her, grinning. "A what?" He took the shawl from her and placed it around her shoulders and she sighed.

"A roly-poly—it's a little bug that rolls up into a ball."

He stood back, eyeing her and she punched him in the arm, giving him her best stink-eye. "Stop trying to picture it and let's go."

She had to smile though when he leaned down, talking to her belly again as he rubbed it. "Ya better be good in there son. Ya mama's gettin' awful cranky, so be smarter than your daddy and don't be addin' to it."

He stood up straight and she smirked at him. "She's not the problem. It's her father, who thinks he's funny that's the problem."

He patted her belly. "Don't pay no mind to ya mama son. She didn't mean to call ya a girl, she just don't know no better."

He offered his arm and Bella took it with a smile and a shake of her head as he settled his hat on his head. "Shall we go to dinner Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Lead on husband."

He guided her carefully down the steps outside and stopped at the carriage that had been pulled around by the stable hand. "Oh Pete, I'd really rather walk. It's a beautiful night and the fresh air feels amazing."

He eyed her with doubt. "Are ya sure darlin'? It's awfully close to your time…"

She looked up at him imploringly. "I have another month at least. I'll be fine."

He looked up the street toward the hotel restaurant, shaking his head slowly as he looked back at her, worry clear in his expression. "I don't know Isabella… I don't have a good feelin' about it…"

"Please Peter, the walk will do me good. You heard what the midwife said—exercise makes labor easier…"

He cut her off by holding up a hand, now looking a bit green. "Whoa darlin', that kinda talk is between you and the midwife."

She gave him a flat look and he blew out a breath. "All right sugar, if you're sure."

Smiling happily, she grabbed his arm. "I'm sure, now let's go since speed walking isn't a possibility for me now."

He turned and paid the stable hand to take the carriage back around and they began their walk. "Here darlin', switch sides with me. I'd feel better if you're not so close to the dark alleys."

She stopped and he moved to her other side as she looked at him quizzically. She kept her questions to herself however, as she took his arm again and they continued their walk.

"So sugar, have you thought of a name for our son?" He smiled and glanced down at her as she laughed.

"Well, I was thinking Anna—Anna Lynn," she looked up at him, "what do you think of that?" She smirked.

He patted her hand. "It's just lovely darlin' but I don't think our son would appreciate it." He glanced down at her with a raised brow. "Maybe somethin' a little more manly?"

She was just chuckling when Pete disappeared from her side as they passed one of those dark alleys he'd been worried about. It happened so quickly that her first reaction was confusion, until she heard a pained cry from him, and her heart took off in sheer terror as she called out to him, "Peter!"

As she moved hesitantly into the alley, it took her eyes a moment to adjust, but when they did she sobbed in fright and despair. "Noooo! Oh god, no please…"

Pete was pinned up against the wall of a building with a hand around his neck as he struggled feebly—the hand holding him belonging to a smirking, red-eyed Jasper.

"Please Jasper," she wailed. "I'm begging you—please let him go! I'll do anything…"

"No Isabella," Pete choked out. "Run sugar!"

Jasper shook his head slowly. "Aw, ain't that sweet?" He pinned Bella with his mocking gaze. "Ya know, I tried to come for a visit at that quaint little house y'all live in, but guess what? I couldn't get near it. Couldn't manage to get near the Ranger's office neither. Now," he drawled, "what do you suppose that's all about?" He kept his eyes on Bella and gave Pete a shove, drawing choking sounds from him. "That made me feel downright unwelcome, darlin'." She crumpled to the ground sobbing as she met the panicked, confused gaze of her husband before looking back at Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but I'm begging you to let him go. I'll go with you after my baby's born if that's what you want—I swear it. Just let him go!"

Jasper scoffed. "What good's that gonna do? I can't touch ya, remember?" He shook his head and looked at Pete who still struggled fruitlessly. "Nah darlin', I think he's an even trade for my frustration and trouble." He smirked cruelly. "Ya see? This way, neither one of us is gettin' what they want." Having said that, he tossed Pete over his shoulders and disappeared as the sorrowful wails of a heartbroken, grieving wife rent the stillness of the night.

**Your thoughts? Reviews are appreciated and are very motivating!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

The first three days after Pete's disappearance were sheer hell for Bella. Pete's parents had come looking for them when they hadn't shown up at the restaurant, and they'd found her where she'd crumpled in the alley, still sobbing and incoherent with grief.

They'd taken her home and the doctor had been summoned due to how distraught she'd been. After a dose of laudanum, she'd finally been able to share with them that Peter had been taken against his will by a man. She'd given a vague description; one she knew they'd never be able to match with any one person and she'd fallen into a fitful sleep after that, only to awaken a short time later as the shadow of terrible pain and terror filled her. Somehow, she just knew it was Pete's feelings she was sensing and she mourned all the more for it while, at the same time, a tiny seed of hope bloomed within her.

If she still felt him, then he was still alive, and come hell or high water, she would find him.

Her in-law's stayed with her the three days she was abed, coaxing her to drink and eat a few bites of soup, which was all she could tolerate. For the most part, she was unresponsive, retreating into herself and the pained connection she could still feel with her husband as it was the only thing that kept her going.

She could hear them speaking lowly at times and she knew from their hushed conversations that search parties had been organized, to no avail. She wasn't surprised by their failure to find anything; Jasper was a vampire after all, and had probably taken her husband miles and miles away within minutes of disappearing. Still, it seemed this area had been where they fed and so she waited for that shadow of pain to end as a plan formed in her mind.

When she'd sensed the end of the pain, she'd risen from her bed, bathed, got herself together, and went to find Pete's parents. It was time to send them home.

Pinching some color into her cheeks, she took a deep breath and entered the parlor where she'd heard low voices.

"Isabella, child!" Pete's mother rose from her chair and rushed to her, engulfing her in a tight hug. Backing away a bit, she studied her for a moment. "You look much better, but should you really be up child?" She looked to her husband. "Jim, perhaps you should fetch the doctor…"

Bella shook her head as she took an open seat. "No, that won't be necessary Cora. I'm feeling much better now, although I still miss him greatly…"

Cora sat by her husband as he spoke. "Isabella, we'll find him. I know my son; he's smart and one hell of a fighter." She met his steady gaze as he continued, "Now that you're feelin' better, is there anything more you might be able to tell us? Somethin' ya might have recalled?"

She felt a pang of guilt in her heart as she prepared to lie to her husband's parents yet again. "I haven't, I'm sorry. It was so dark in that alley…"

Cora leaned over and patted her hand when Bella trailed off with tears filling her eyes. "Shh, there now, don't distress yourself child." Her gaze was fierce when Bella met her eyes. "My boy's gonna be just fine, you wait and see. Ain't no way he'll stand for bein' taken from his wife and child." She shook her head and leaned into her husband's side as he put an arm around her. "Ain't no way…" She choked on emotions and Bella had to look away to keep herself together, knowing these wonderful people would never see their beloved son again.

Just thinking on the whole situation had anger and determination welling within her and she steeled herself in order to do what she had to do.

She needed them to leave. There was just no way she'd be able to go out looking for Pete with them watching her every move, so, having made up her mind, she straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath and faced them with a steady gaze. "Jim, Cora, while I appreciate you both being here for me these past three days, I think it's time that I adjust to being on my own now."

Her heart nearly broke as Cora dissolved into wracking sobs, one hand over her face as she pressed close against her husband's chest. Jim, however, looked determined and she knew she was in for an argument. "Isabella, there's just no way I can leave you alone in this house. You're our daughter now just as much as Peter is our son, and I just can't, in good conscience, leave you without help and support. Peter would want ya looked after while he's not here to do it, especially so close to the baby comin'. Nah," he shook his head slowly, "…if we go back to the ranch, you'll be comin' with us."

Seeing the determined set of his jaw, she decided to try to bargain, just praying it would work. "Jim, please try to understand, I need some time to myself—a few days at most—and then, if you still feel that way, I'll move out to the ranch with you. Now is the perfect time 'cause I still have the better part of a month before the baby comes."

Cora looked up as she dried her eyes on a handkerchief, her voice filled with sorrow as she spoke. "You sound like you've given up on him."

Pain lanced through Bella and tears filled her eyes, her voice trembling as she answered. "I'll never give up on my husband, not as long as there's breath in my body, but I need some time alone." Her gaze moved to Jim's as she continued. "So I ask again, please… give me three days at least, and then I'll be ready to go if he hasn't been found by then."

She watched as he looked away, the muscles in his jaw twitching as he struggled with what she was asking of him. It went against his better judgement, but he finally looked back at her and gave her a stiff nod. "Three days Isabella, but no more… I'll be by at noon, Thursday to collect ya."

Nodding slowly, she met his gaze. "I'll be ready, unless something changes."

He rose and helped his wife up. "We'll be going then. Ya be sure to contact Ray if anything happens or ya need anything. He'll be able to get word to me."

She hugged them both and backed away with a wan smile. "I will. Thank you for everything and please don't worry about me."

Jim shook his head and gave her a sad smile. "We'll always worry sugar. It's what parents do. We'll see ya Thursday."

With that, they turned and left and Bella eased back into a chair as she sighed in relief. That had gone better than she'd anticipated and for that small reprieve, she was thankful.

Her stomach grumbled with hunger, so she struggled up out of the chair and headed into the kitchen. She tried to stifle the tears that wanted to make a reappearance at the memory of Pete helping her out of that same chair just days ago. She missed him, terribly, and this little house held bittersweet and painful memories everywhere.

As she put some cold ham on a biscuit, she reached a decision; if, for some reason, she couldn't find Pete, she would not stay here. She just couldn't. They'd been so happy here and now…

A sob choked her and she put the food back in the cold box, her meager appetite now gone as grief clawed at her anew. Despair took hold and she slowly slipped to the floor. She felt helpless and alone… so very alone.

Why had this happened? Why did fate bring her so far, in such an otherworldly way, just to rip her soul in half and leave her so broken she didn't know how to go on? Why?

Her sobs morphed into angered screams and she beat her fists against the cabinet she leaned against. "Damn you Jasper Hale! Damn you to hell!," she railed, her face red with fury and wet with tears. "I'll watch you burn some day, I swear it. I don't care if it takes me a thousand years…"

She collapsed all the way to the floor, her blank, tear-filled gaze seeing nothing as her mind's eye pictured her eventual retribution; the flames, hot and sure as they licked up and slowly consumed the blond vampire as he screamed for a mercy that would never be forthcoming.

Yes, she would make sure to be the harbinger of a painful end for Jasper Hale. She smiled a chilling smile just thinking of it and resolve filled her as she used all this rage to strengthen herself.

_'Lying here certainly isn't helping your situation Bella,'_ she thought to herself and she slowly sat up and dried her tears as a surprising thought occurred to her: She could now see why Victoria had responded the way she had when James had been destroyed. She was shocked to realize that she not only understood it, but she sympathized as well.

Pain such as this was so all-consuming, that if she didn't have the rage to shore herself up, she would collapse completely, despite the little one she carried within her.

Her brow furrowed as she stared down at the floor. Perhaps she would feel differently once her child was born and she held him or her for the first time. Perhaps then, she would have more than hate and revenge to live for. She'd just have to wait and see…

Until then, she would take whatever strength available to her, no matter the source, for there was much to do and important decisions to make and the Goddess knew, she would need every ounce of strength she could get.

With that last thought and a nod, she rose from the floor and went to ready herself for her first foray out to find her husband.

She moved through the back streets of San Antonio as quickly and as quietly as she could, determined to avoid drawing any attention to herself; any human attention, that is. The dark dress and hooded cloak she wore helped in that regard, allowing her to blend easily into the shadows. Now, if she could just avoid tripping over anything… Toward that end, she watched closely where she placed her steps. She couldn't afford to screw this up. If Jim and Cora somehow got wind of what she was up to, she was certain they would insist on her immediate move to the ranch, where she'd be watched like a bug under glass.

Finally making her way to the alley from which Jasper had taken Pete, she settled into the darkest shadow she could find, and began her vigil, desperately hoping her patience would yield results. He was a newborn vampire after all, and would need to feed. She was counting on him doing so here, in an area familiar to him.

Silently, she watched as a cowboy and his somewhat questionable 'lady' stumbled into the alley, laughing and kissing as they made their way through to wherever they were going.

That very same scene was repeated twice more over the next hour, and her legs had started to ache as her patience waned when a sound—a very familiar, inhuman sound—caused her heart to lurch and take off racing. It had been a growl and she stared down at the far end of the alley when a man dragged the struggling form of another man into the shadows and appeared to embrace him. She knew better though and her breath hitched at the sounds of feeding she could hear.

She was just about to step out and make her presence known when the 'man' dropped the other and spun toward her with a snarl.

He blurred forward and stopped in a shaft of moonlight just a few feet from her and she sobbed out his name, "Peter!"

She watched as his blood covered face crumpled in agony as he spun away from her, his voice pitched in despair as he spoke. "You shouldn't be here!" He dropped his head and clutched it with both hands as sounds of distress came from him. "Please Isabella, run…"

She stepped closer and held a hand out. "Peter, please… I know what you are and it's okay. I don't care. I love…"

He cut her off and snarled. "Then you know what I'm capable of… I want nothing more than to drain every drop of blood in your body right now and it's killin' me to fight that urge. Please Isabella, I'm beggin' you… Leave this place and don't ever look back."

She sobbed and shook her head as she stared into his bright red eyes. "I can't do that. I love you and you promised me Pete. Do you remember that? You promised me!"

He choked and backed away a few steps as he shook his head. "I can't! Don't ya see?! I can't!"

She held her hand out again, pleading, "Peter, please… I'll wait for you to gain control. When you do, we can still be together… still have a happy life…"

"No! This is no life and you don't belong here anyway! I don't know how I know that, but I do… This is not your place or your time and somethin's tellin' me to tell you to go home, to your real home."

He backed away a few more steps as he continued. "A life with a dead man is no kinda' life Isabella, and that's just what I am—dead." He turned and began walking away slowly but paused and looked back over his shoulder when he reached the end of the alley. "Go on with your life darlin'. Peter Whitlock loved you more than anything in this world…," he faced away, his voice sad but resolute when he continued, "…but dead men can't keep promises."

He took another step but froze when she spoke as her voice trembled with tears. "My husband is _not_ dead. I am speaking to him now, and he made a promise. I intend to hold you to it, you hear?"

He didn't turn. He couldn't. He was at the end of his control and terrified of hurting her but still, he spoke. "I won't be comin' back here sugar and you won't find me, I'll make sure of that. Go home Isabella, and raise that young 'un…"

His voice choked and wavered with emotion, "…and never doubt that I loved ya."

With that, he vanished into the night.

**Your thoughts? Reviews rev the engines! Please take a moment to let me know how I'm doing! Thanks and love to you all. 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: Just wanted to thank you all for your lovely reviews. It's a pleasure to write this story and I'm glad you're all enjoying it! If you asked a question in the review and I didn't respond, it's because to answer would be giving away plot. Feel free to look me up on Facebook. I post updates on what I'm working on daily, and sometimes ask for input on what I should work on next. I go by Laura Spudzmom. :-) P.S. 'mi león' means 'my lion', Maria's pet name for Jasper.**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Numbness filled her as she stood, hand still held out toward where her husband, the love of her life, had vanished. "Pete," she whispered forlornly, "come back."

"Oh my, you are right mi león, they are very sweet together… sickeningly so." A heavily accented female voice startled Bella and she turned quickly, almost losing her balance in the process. She just managed to recover however, and pure hatred consumed her as she glared at none other than Jasper Hale and a hispanic female vampire whose lips twisted into a malicious smirk.

Bella was done being nice. "What do you want, you no-good piece of shit?"

The female laughed and Jasper chuckled. "Well now, seems the kitten has claws. It's too bad I can't touch ya to see just how good ya are with 'em." He prowled around her and she followed him with her eyes and a slight turn of her head, still wanting to keep an eye on the female in front of her.

He finished his circuit and took his place next to the female again as Bella spoke again. "So, you just came to gloat for ruining my life then? If so, then you've had your fun. I'll be going now…"

He held up a hand with a smile. "Not so fast little kitten. Ya see, I brought Maria along tonight in the hopes that you'd be out and about. I wanted her to meet ya. She has a natural shield, ya see and so I thought to have her try to get to ya." He looked to Maria and gestured at Bella. "My love, if ya would, please…"

She pressed herself against him and kissed him. "My pleasure mi león."

Bella's heart picked up speed as the female approached, and her breath caught in terror as the female caressed her cheek without hindrance. Maria drew in a deep breath as death sparkled in her deep red eyes. "Oooh, you are right mi león, she smells devine, but I also agree she would make a special vampire."

She turned back and walked to Jasper. "We should change her."

To Bella's surprise, Jasper frowned at Maria. "We'll wait until the little 'un's born. It ain't like we're in a hurry." He looked at Bella as Maria pouted. "When's the little 'un due?"

Bella, still shaken at the fact this female got past her protection, eyed them both suspiciously. "Why should I tell you anything?"

Jasper grabbed Maria as she snarled and lunged. "Because if you don't, puta, I'll just kill it and change you now!"

Jasper growled and twisted Maria's arm behind her back, his voice low and deadly as he spoke. "No… ya won't. We do this my way or we don't do this at all. I've screwed my own family enough as it is. I won't stand for ya takin' it any further, ya hear?" Maria snarled and he wrenched her arm until she whimpered. "Ya hear me Maria?"

"Yes Major, I hear you," she hissed out contemptuously.

He let her go with a shove and she straightened and glared at Bella, but kept quiet.

Bella cut her gaze back to Jasper and wondered at the solemn expression on his face as he posed his question again. "When is that young 'un due Isabella?"

Something in his demeanor warned her against antagonizing him and so she answered. "Three weeks, give or take."

He nodded. "Fine, I'll be watchin' and I know where the ranch is darlin'. Don't think I don't. We'll see ya then."

They disappeared from the alley and Bella sagged in relief as she began her walk home, still keeping to the deep shadows.

Just as she approached another dark alley, she began to feel intense dread so she slipped her hand into her cloak pocket where she'd concealed a tiny, two-shot Derringer before leaving the house. _'Yeah_,' she thought, _'this kitten does have claws and is tired of being screwed with.'_

Glancing up at the full moon, she quickened her pace as pain lanced through her at the decision she'd just made. She needed to leave this place if she wanted a chance at raising her baby—that was made very plain to her earlier—and she needed a full moon for the ritual. If she didn't do it tonight, her baby might be born before the next opportunity and it would be too late.

She was just passing the alley when she was grabbed and a grubby hand placed over her mouth from behind as she stared into the leering face of another assailant standing in front of her. _'Perfect,'_ she thought, as rage filled her, '_two assholes for the price of one. Just how do I keep winning the fuckwit lottery, anyway?'_

Asshole number one who had grabbed her, spun her around and she grinned maliciously as she stuck the tiny gun between his ribs and pulled the trigger. She was still smiling as she watched surprise bloom on his homely face just before he dropped like a sack of bricks.

She turned to take care of Asshole number two and gasped in shock to see him dead on the ground with a smirking Jasper standing behind him. "Just protectin' future assets darlin'. No need to thank me," he drawled.

Stowing the gun back in her pocket, she stepped around the body of Asshole number two and sneered at Jasper as she continued her walk home. "I wasn't about to, jerk-off."

He fell into step beside her. "So I reckon ya do know how to use those claws after all. That's good. I like an assertive woman."

Staring straight ahead, she replied, "That's too bad. For one, I'm married. Two, I fucking hate you and will kill you the first chance I get. Those two points tend to put dents in your future relationship plans."

He chuckled darkly. "Who said anythin' about a relationship darlin'? I just wanna fuck ya. I bet you're a spirited ride darlin'."

She glanced over at him with a curled lip. "I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last cock left on this planet."

He hooted and laughed. "Damn girl, Pete know ya got such a mouth on ya?"

She resolutely ignored him and quickened her pace.

"I bet he don't," he whispered, leaning toward her ear. "I bet there's a helluva lot he don't know about ya. Ya seem like the type with a lot of secrets, especially since ya knew what I was right off, not to mention that nice bite mark ya got on your wrist."

As she neared her home, Jasper stopped at the unseen barrier she'd set up and watched her walk to the door. She was just about to go inside when he called out to her. "Isabella?"

She turned to him with a raised brow.

"What is a jerk-off anyway?"

She smirked as she opened her door and stepped in. "Go look in a mirror." With that, she shut the door and he shook his head.

"Damn."

Walking over to the nearest tree, he hopped up into the branches and settled in to watch, leaning back casually against the trunk. He was gonna make damn sure Maria didn't show up to cause trouble. He knew she was pissed off and a pissed off Maria was never one to underestimate. He knew the bitch would stop at nothing to have her way but he also knew she was afraid of him and with good reason. This might just be the cause of them finally going their separate ways, but he'd be damned if he'd let her hurt that baby.

Once inside the house, Bella's bravado dropped and she rushed upstairs to get her satchel and gather all the supplies she'd need. She had to hurry because the moon was about to reach its apex.

Once she had it all together, she hurried back downstairs and out the back door, eyeing the open space between the house and privy as she chewed her bottom lip. She didn't have anything available to make a perfect circle and she didn't have the time to locate something, so with a shrug, she began pouring the salt, sending up a prayer that it would be sufficient.

Just as she was setting up the candles, a voice intruded. "What the hell are ya doin' Isabella?"

She looked up at Jasper, who was still safely outside her protection boundary. "You'll see," was all she said to him as she continued getting everything set.

When it was done to her satisfaction, she sat in the center, lit all the candles, glanced up at the moon and began the ritual. Just before she disappeared, she looked at a bewildered Jasper and spoke with tears clearly tracing down her cheeks. "Tell Peter I love him, and he promised."

Jasper watched the strange, brave and beautiful girl disappear in a flash of white light and loosed a growl of frustration as he leaned into the unseen barrier that collapsed as soon as the light dissipated. He rushed to the circle she'd been in and cursed her absence once again, even as he tried to take in the fact that she seemed to be some sort of witch. "Damn!" He ran a hand through his honey-blond hair as he loosed a low growl. She was gone all right, with not even a hint of her scent left behind.

* * *

><p>The lone wolf had just finished his mournful howl when another bright flash temporarily blinded him. He blinked a couple of times as he tried to clear his vision and when he could see well again, he was shocked by a form now lying in the center of Bella's circle. It looked like a girl, but the dress was different from the green one Bella had just been wearing, so he stuck his nose in the air as he tried to sample her scent. <em>'Holy shit,'<em> he thought. This girl smelled like Bella, but there was also a hint of vampire mixed with it and so he growled lowly as he moved forward cautiously.

Within seconds, the smell of more vampires on the slight breeze had his hackles rising and he rushed forward, baring his teeth at the two who emerged from the woods.

"Oh stuff it Fido," the short female groused. "You're not on your territory, so back off."

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right, so he took up his watch-post once again as he cursed them in his mind. _"Damn Cullen's. What the hell are they doing back here anyway? Haven't they fucked up her life enough already? She just got over that anemic, emo asshole, and now they're back…"_

All attention was drawn to the circle when the girl began to stir and mumble the name 'Pete', and the wolf watched as the short girl motioned toward Bella while speaking to the male she was with. "Pick her up Jazz and carry her to her bed."

He shook his head as his brow furrowed. "I don't know darlin', the last I remember, I couldn't touch her."

The short girl slapped a hand to her forehead. "Shit, that's right. I forgot you told me that." She sighed and tapped her foot before tossing a hand in the air. "Well, give it a shot. If you can't, then I'll try. If that won't work, then we'll just have to get Fido to carry her and tolerate the stench because we can't just leave her there on the ground. It's cold out and the baby…"

Jake cut her off as he slipped into some shorts, his mind reeling. "Whoa… Hold the fuck on… Baby?! What baby?"

He stopped at the edge of the circle and stared at Bella as he continued firing questions. "What's going on here anyway? I watched her disappear wearing a green dress, and a couple minutes later she reappears wearing this one!" He gestured at the curled up, sleeping girl in the circle. "And now you're mentioning something about a baby? Bella's not pregnant! We just had dinner together earlier this evening and she was not pregnant!" He furrowed his brow. "At least she didn't look pregnant…"

The short girl cocked a brow and pointed at Bella. "Well, take a look Sherlock."

He curled a lip as he glanced at the vampire. "I have been. Can't exactly see shit with all the layers she's wearing!"

Alice rolled her eyes and glanced at Jasper. "This is getting us nowhere. Try touching her Jazz and we'll go from there."

He stepped forward cautiously and hissed when a barrier around the circle shocked him as he tried to cross it.

"Shit," he said as he shook out his stinging hand. He glanced at Alice and smirked. "I forgot just how painful that could be. It hurts worse than Kate's gift at its best." He frowned and pulled Alice to his chest. "Ya sure ya wanna try it Ali?"

She reached up and patted his cheek as she rolled her eyes. "I love that you worry about me Jazz, but it can't be all that bad." Having said that, she zipped over to the circle and reached out a hand just as Jasper began to speak again.

"Ali, I don't think you under—…" She shrieked and fell back on her butt as Jake snickered and Jasper muttered out the rest of his sentence, "…—stand how bad it really is."

She looked at her husband with wide eyes. "Shit, that hurt," she said with awe in her voice as Jasper nodded.

She hopped to her feet and brushed herself off. "Okay Fido, you're up." She waved a hand at the circle and Jake swallowed thickly as he crept toward it. He slowly extended his hand and poked at the air above the drawn circle, finally relaxing a bit with a nervous chuckle when nothing happened. He poked again and Alice scoffed. "Oh for fucks sake! Pick her up already! We don't have all night."

He scowled at the tiny vampire. "Don't get your butt-floss in a knot princess. I'm gettin' there…" So saying, he stepped into the circle and scooped the unconscious Bella into his arms, just then noticing the satchel still clutched in her hands and the very big belly that had been concealed by the full skirts of her dress and cloak. He turned and looked at the two vampires with shock-widened eyes. "She is pregnant!" He stared down at the girl he loved, still not believing what he was seeing. "She's like, really, _really_ pregnant…" He looked at them again. "How the fuck did that happen in the two damn minutes she was gone?!"

Jasper smirked and Alice shrugged a petite shoulder. "Well, you see Jacob, when a man and a woman are attracted to each other…"

He rolled his eyes and cut her off as he marched by. "Fuck off shorty. Let's get her home."

**Your thoughts? My thanks to each and ever reviewer. I read them all and, believe it or not, they keep me going. 'Till next time! ~Spudz**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: Once again, thank you for your amazing reviews. So happy to know you're enjoying the story! For those wondering about Pete, worry not, we'll be seeing him again very soon! My love to you, ~Spudz**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Bella awoke slowly to a whisper-shouted conversation taking place right outside her door and she absently wondered who it could be as she blinked up at her ceiling, trying to get her eyes to focus. Jim and Cora, perhaps?

The more she searched her memories, the more she remembered and she pushed herself up from the bed with a gasp, taking in the date and time on the alarm by her bed at Charlie's house as tears filled her eyes. "Pete… oh gods above… I left you…" She dropped her head and covered her face with both hands as quiet sobs shook her shoulders. She hadn't even been gone from this time for twenty-four hours, and if not for the raw pain in her soul and the gentle movements of her child, she might've thought it all to be a dream, or a nightmare; she couldn't decide which.

Jasper was the only one who heard Bella over the hushed din of the argument taking place with a red-faced Charlie and he nudged his wife and cut a quick glance at Bella's door. "Bella's awake."

His quiet declaration stopped Charlie mid-rant and he opened his daughter's door and walked in to see her hunched over and crying.

To say his morning had been unusual would be understating. He'd awoken to the sounds of movement and quiet conversation in his living room. When he'd gone to check it out, he'd found none other than Jake and Jasper Hale sitting across from each other, as they stared back at him. He'd just asked what was going on and why a Cullen was there when Alice made her way down from Bella's room, after she'd sat with her for a while.

Jake had started in on some wild story about watching Bella perform some ritual last night in the woods that made her disappear, when Charlie had heard enough and had rushed up stairs. They'd all followed, and Alice had argued for Bella needing more sleep, in a bid to stall Charlie until Bella could wake up and figure out what she was going to tell her father. That's as far as they'd progressed and now here he stood, watching his daughter cry.

"Bells, what's going on? I thought you said you were over Edmund? Did something else happen? Did someone hurt you?"

Bella bent her knees and pulled the blanket up as her mind searched for what to say. Gods, once again, she was caught in another time, without a good cover story for her situation…

She met his gaze as she dried her eyes and gestured to her chair. "Dad, have a seat. This might get long and gods know you'll probably need the support."

His brows inched up. "Bella, I'm a cop. I've seen and heard of just about everything." Nevertheless, he pulled the chair around and took a seat, motioning with a casual wave of his hand that he was ready to listen.

Bella took a deep breath and began. "Okay… you remember that box from my grandmother you told me about?"

He looked a little amused. "It was just yesterday Bells. I know I'm getting older, but I'm not senile… yet."

She placed the heel of her hand against her forehead and muttered, "Shit, that's right… it hasn't been that long for you…" She dropped her hand and looked at him. "Sorry—I've sort of been through a lot, so bear with me as I try to explain."

He gave a slow nod. "I'm here and I got Randy to cover things at the station until I get there. If this takes the whole shift…," he shrugged and waited for her to continue.

She cleared her throat. "Okay, well, the box… After you left for work, I got it down and went through it. It had a bunch of stuff in there and a letter that was addressed to me, but let me stop there and ask you… How much did you know about my grandmother? I only ask because your answer will let me know how to approach telling you all of this."

He shifted in the chair and crossed one leg over his knee as his fingers tapped a rhythm on the arm of the chair. "Well," he said, blowing out a breath, "your mother didn't really like her and her reasons were kind of shocking when she finally got around to sharing them with me… something crazy about her being a witch or something… why?"

Bella smiled wanly and nodded. When she met his gaze, he was startled by the deep sadness he could see in her eyes. "Because it was all true Charlie and I'm a witch too, but I never knew that until… yesterday when I read my grandmother's letter and then performed the ritual she instructed me to."

Charlie blinked at her for a couple of beats and then looked away. "Wow Bells, that's…jesus…," He looked back at her. "Not sure what to say here. Jake was saying something about watching you disappear last night in the woods, but I thought he'd been seeing too much of the tribe's shaman or something…"

She met his gaze with a steady one of her own with not even a hint of mirth to be found, even at his bad joke. "No Dad, he wasn't high or hallucinating. He told you the truth. The ritual I performed sent me back in time to San Antonio, TX, 1883 to be exact. She'd prepared a satchel with all the papers and money I would need and she'd even provided a period appropriate dress for me to wear. I didn't know, at the time, why she'd sent me there, but…" Her chin quivered and she pressed her lips together as she fought her tears with a hand over her eyes. "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry," her voice trembled as she spoke. She heaved a big breath and looked back up as she wiped away her tears. "I know now why she sent me there—it was to meet my true soul mate Dad and I did meet him, the very next day after arriving there. I knew him the moment I saw him because I had dreamed of him before I ever left here."

She met her father's eyes to see him listening intently as she paused. "I was there for ten months Dad and in that time, Pete and I fell in love and got married."

She stopped speaking when Charlie stood from the chair and stared out the window, his back tense as he fisted his hands and opened them in an effort to ease his tension as he tried to absorb what she was telling him.

At last he spoke. "Bells, do you realize how crazy that sounds?" He looked at her over his shoulder and she nodded slowly. She wasn't about to be offended because it _was_ crazy, but he would just have to come to terms with it all and she would give him the time he needed without pushing. "I do Dad, but it's all one hundred percent true."

Charlie sighed and sat back down, lacing his fingers together over his chest as his elbows rested on the arms of the chair.

She smiled sadly as he stared. "You would have liked him Dad." She glanced up. "He was a Texas Ranger. He took a bullet in the shoulder a month after I got there. He was stopping a bank robbery." She shook her head at the memory. "Gods, I was so scared, but he pulled through and was fine. That's when I told him I loved him for the first time; there on the floor of that bank as he was bleeding." She met Charlie's gaze again. "It's also where he proposed and gave me this ring." She held up her hand to show him the diamond set she wore and Charlie shook his head slowly as he stood and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bells…," he shook his head again and rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. "Jesus…," he pinned her with a steady gaze. "Can you see why I'm having a hard time with this? You were just here yesterday! You haven't gone anywhere for ten _days_, much less ten _months_! And before yesterday, you were damn near incoherent with grief over Cullen leaving you! You weren't healthy baby girl and now, the day after you come back to the land of the living, you tell me this wild story…" He looked tortured when he met her gaze. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

She looked into his eyes for moments, saddened but not surprised by this reaction, and knew what she had to do. Moving carefully, she peeled back the covers and stood to face him, taking no pleasure in his absolute shock as he stared down at her eight-months pregnant belly. Her voice was soft as she spoke. "I was just here yesterday, right?"

His gaze darted up to meet hers and he nodded as the color drained from his face. "Ye…," he cleared his throat and tried again, "Yes, you were."

"And clearly, I wasn't pregnant yesterday, right?"

Charlie collapsed back into the chair and covered his face with a hand as he muttered, "God, how can this be possible—it's just not possible…"

She sat back on her bed with her hands in her lap as she gave him a few moments to recover. It wasn't until he stopped muttering to himself that she spoke again. "Dad, there are many more things in this world that you probably aren't aware of and it's probably not a good idea for me to clue you in at the moment. Just know that they're out there and they're very real. I can try to keep you separate from the supernatural if that's your preference, but I am very much a part of it and you can't change that, no matter how you'd like to.

"All I need from you Dad is understanding and support. You see, I lost my husband to part of that supernatural world just before I came back here. To me, it was just four short days ago, but in reality - back in this time, it's been over a hundred years. The part that kills me is that I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again, but either way, I have to go on no matter how painful it is Dad, because I need to raise and love my child, even if Pete isn't here to do that with me."

He was just nodding when there was a timid knock at the door and Bella stood and answered it, clearly shocked by who it was. "Alice! What are you doing here?" Just as she asked that question another thought occurred to her and her face twisted in absolute hate as she stared over the female vampire's shoulder. "Are you alone? Is your husband with you by any chance?" Her gaze met Alice's apologetic gold one as Alice nodded.

Pure malice dripped from every syllable as Bella spoke again. "Oh good, let me just get my robe and I'll go greet him and introduce him to my father." She turned to the still somewhat shell-shocked Charlie. "Come with me Dad to greet Alice's _wonderful_ husband?"

He rose and muttered, "Yeah, sure," as Bella slipped into her robe and headed, carefully, down the stairs.

Jasper stood from his chair as soon as Bella entered the room, looking bravely resigned to take whatever she was willing and capable to dish out. He'd give her this and much more because he owed more than he could ever atone for, not only to her but to his nephew also.

Bella ignored every other soul in the room as her gaze pinned Jasper where he stood, waiting, as she slowly approached. When she reached him, she eyed him up and down before saying a word, speaking slowly and enunciating clearly when she did so. "Well, well… Jasper. It's been a long time has it not?"

He inclined his head. "It has Bella, a regrettably long time."

"Yes," her lip curled in distaste as she stared him down, "regrettably long, and yet, for me, not long at all."

His gold eyes shown with nothing but sincerity and it turned Bella's stomach to see it. She didn't want his sincerity, his remorse, his sympathy, and least of all, his apology. No; she wanted absolutely nothing from him but to witness his pain. That's what she wanted from him, and she'd see that she got it, eventually, no matter what.

With that thought foremost in her mind, she extended her hand, hearing a slight whimper from Alice as she did so. "Have a handshake for an old friend, Jasper?"

Again, he inclined his head as he reached to grasp her hand. "Gladly, Isabella."

He stiffened visibly when they made contact and she smiled as she covered his hand with her other in mock warmth. "Ever the tough guy, eh Major?"

She watched as the muscles in his jaw began to twitch under the strain as he tensed with the pain she delivered. Smiling into his eyes, she observed with relish as his nostrils flared and he began to tremble, but still, no sounds of distress left him.

His eyes were next to exhibit strain as they darkened in response to the excruciating current running through him and finally… finally… his lips parted the barest amount and a quiet, pained moan left him.

Bella was entranced as she took it all in. She wasn't sure how long they had stood in this mini-punishment session but she reveled in every second of it until the sound of Alice's quiet voice broke her concentration. "Bella, please, I beg you…"

Bella locked gazes with a panting, trembling Jasper. "Did you hear that Major? She _begs_. Sound familiar?" She glanced over at a distraught Alice, her voice cold as ice as she spoke. "Begging gains _nothing_, isn't that right Major?" She glanced back at him and he managed an answer.

"You're right…," his voice was weak, thready, "… and I'm sor…"

Bella's anger flared and the voltage she delivered flared with it, nearly putting Jasper on his knees as he gasped and clenched his eyes shut. "No! Don't you _dare_ apologize! You don't get to say you're sorry!" Tears fell from her eyes and she clenched her jaw as she threw his hand away from her and turned away. "Words will _never_ fix what you did to us, so don't think to soothe your filthy conscience with their utterance."

With that, she turned and went back upstairs, leaving all those remaining behind somewhat speechless as Jasper eased back into a chair.

"Well," Charlie's voice broke the tense silence, "do I even want to know what the hell that was all about?"

Alice was busy making sure Jasoer was okay so Charlie looked over at a stunned Jake who shook his head resolutely. "I'm not even sure on the details Charlie, but I can say this— I have no desire to know them—ever."

Charlie sighed and stared into the middle distance. "Right."

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: Thanks and love to those who've been reading along and showing support with your wonderful words. Your feedback means more to me than I can say. What I can do is give you quick updates! Also, someone asked for longer chapters... this one is 1000 words over the usual! Hope you all enjoy! ~Spudz**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Bella was just slipping the long-sleeved t-shirt she'd borrowed from Charlie over her head when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"It's open," she said as she grabbed the flannel shirt she'd also borrowed from her Dad, and put it on. She began buttoning it as Alice took a seat in the chair.

Refusing to speak first, she went to her closet and grabbed a pair of low boots and began struggling into them. Finally managing to get them zipped, she stood straight, adjusted the waist of the leggings she'd managed to stretch around herself and sat on her bed, absently rubbing at the slowly worsening ache in her lower back.

She eyed her sad-looking best friend and shook her head. "What can I do for you Alice? I'm assuming you came up here for a reason."

Alice nodded and held out an envelope. "This came for you earlier. It's why I interrupted your talk with Charlie, but we all got a little… side-tracked… so I waited for you to get out of the shower and dressed before bringing it up."

Bella mumbled out an absent "Thanks" as she looked at the information on the envelope with a furrowed brow. "Huh, it's a registered letter from a lawyer."

She flipped it over, tore the seal and removed the two sheets inside. The first was a standard cover letter from the lawyer explaining their involvement in the delivery of the letter. The second was the real letter to her from her grandmother Isabella, and she unfolded it and read it over twice before finally looking back at Alice.  
>"It's from my grandmother." She looked off into the distance for a moment before continuing. "I guess I'll never know what prompted her to send me on this wild journey, unless she has more letters waiting in the wings for me." She sighed as Alice remained silent, just giving Bella time to think and process.<p>

"This one," she waved the letter, "tells me how to get rid of the protection spell I placed on myself." She smiled bitterly at Alice. "If I do that, it means no more fun handshakes with your hubs." Alice cringed and remained silent and Bella sighed. "She tells me in here," again, she waved the letter, "that it's necessary to do so."

Alice gave her a tentative smile. "It would be nice to hug you again…"

Bella smirked. "Seriously Alice? After what I just did and said to Jasper?"

Alice's voice was soft as she answered. "Well, yeah Bella. You're my best friend and I hope I'm still yours. Jasper told me, a while back, what happened back then and I don't think he spared any of the details." Their gazes locked and she continued. "He was absolutely horrid to you and Pete back then Bella and I can totally understand your feelings. I can only hope that someday, you'll come to realize that there are forces at work in all our lives that seem to work things out the way they're supposed to be in the long run, even if the events they perpetrate to accomplish our fate are painful for a time. Even the events of your eighteenth birthday were orchestrated to put you back on the proper path." She looked down into her lap as she finished speaking and Bella looked away, clenching her jaw.

"Just when did Jasper recognize me Alice?"

She looked up, apology written clearly in her features. "Your first day at Forks High; and when he saw you becoming involved with Edward and saw how infatuated Edward was with you, he could barely stand the guilt Bella. It was awful. I finally got him to talk to me about it and after he had told me the whole story, I came up with the plan that would get Edward to leave you." She looked up imploringly. "It was the only thing that would work to get you back on your right path and ultimately to your soul mate."

Bella arched her back and pressed a fist against it as she spoke. "So, you're saying Jasper wasn't trying to attack me for real that night?"

"That's right Bella, but it had to be good enough to fool Edward which isn't an easy thing to accomplish. Nonetheless, we did it—Jasper did it—to try to right a monumental wrong. He feels he owes you both a debt that can never be repaid, but he's determined to try."

Bella clenched her fists in her lap and looked away as she thought about everything Alice had said.

She was frustrated by Alice's words and wisdom because she'd just read essentially, the same words from her grandmother's hand in that letter; acceptance and forgiveness. She bristled at the thought. Put plainly, it was a damn big and bitter pill and Bella didn't want to swallow it. For her, the events were just too damn fresh to go ahead and let bygones be bygones. She still, very much, wanted her pound of flesh damn it.

Looking back at Alice, she spoke again. "Does he know where my husband is? I know he's not anywhere close; I can feel that. I can feel his absence, but it's not complete, so I know he's still alive—existing—whatever terms fit." She waved a hand absently and scooted back on the bed to lean against the pillows and headboard in a bid to relieve her pain.

Alice took a deep breath and let it out before answering. "We do know where he is." She met Bella's rock-steady gaze. "He lives in Montana on a ranch he bought a couple decades ago. We aren't close, but over the years it's reached the point where he'll speak to Jasper without trying to tear him to pieces at least." She smiled sadly at Bella. "Thank god they're evenly matched in fighting skills or this would have ended in tragedy for one side or the other long ago. Seems fighting prowess runs in the Whitlock veins."

"Hmm, too bad it didn't run a little deeper than what a Hale was capable of then."

Bella's brow furrowed as she watched Alice's eyes widen. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what Alice?", Bella asked suspiciously.

"James Whitlock, your father-in-law, was the younger brother of Jasper Whitlock. Bella, Jasper is Peter's uncle. Your baby is Jasper's great-nephew or niece."

Bella's heart was in her throat for some reason at this revelation. "But… Hale?"

"…is Rosalie's true surname and Jasper went by it in school to fit with the twin cover story. His true surname is Whitlock."

Bella ran both hands through her mahogany locks, clutching at the roots as she took all this in. Jesus… her most hated enemy is really good ol' Uncle Jasper?! No wonder Jim Whitlock always looked so naggingly familiar to her. _'Fuck, what's next?'_ she thought. '_No, never mind, not exactly a safe question to ask in this cluster fuck.'_

Looking back at the patiently waiting Alice, she spoke. "Okay, now that we've established we're all just one big fucked up family, where the hell is my husband and why hasn't good ol' Uncle J hauled his ass here? No, scrap that… why hasn't _Peter_ beat a blazing path to my door? Because I have to say, the more I think about this situation, the more pissed I'm becoming. I would have been here yesterday if my role was reversed with my husband, so what gives?" _'So my bitchy hormones are showing',_ she thought, _'So what?'_

Alice now looked nervous and Bella narrowed her eyes at her as she finally started talking. "Well, you see… it's a bit complicated…" She glanced up at Bella who gave her a flat look.

"No…banish the thought."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you Bella…"

Bella stared. "I disagree. I'm quite comfortable with it, now cut to the fucking chase."

She huffed. "Fine. Jasper and I went there a few days ago to explain things…"

Bella cut her off with a hand, held up. "No such thing as a phone in Montana?"

Alice scowled. "He refuses to have a phone. He's never had one and swears he never will."

Bella's brows inched up and she gestured to Alice, "Please, continue."

"Anywaaayy," she drew the word out in exasperation, "…Jasper and I went there to explain and Charlotte wouldn't let us near the place. She met us with a damn flame thrower! Threatened to torch my husband! She meant it too! She nearly lit us both on fire and we barely got out of there intact."

Bella's expression had darkened with every mention of this Charlotte person. She jumped up off the bed—as well as she could manage anyway—and faced Alice as pain and anger knifed its way through her. "Just who the hell is Charlotte and what is she to my husband?" Just the thought of him with another woman all these years had tears falling from her eyes in seconds and she doubled over as a more tangible pain gripped her lower abdomen in a vice. "Oh gods!" She clawed at the side of the mattress as she went to her knees.

Alice was beside her instantly, but drew back with a pained gasp as the protection spell repelled her. "Bella! What's wrong?!"

Bella stayed hunched over for a few moments until the worst of the pain eased and then she looked up at Alice. "Please tell me Carlisle is here!"

She grabbed Alice's arm for comfort but let go immediately when Alice cried out at the pain. "Oh god Alice, I'm sorry!"

Alice was shaking her head as Bella's door flew open and Jasper rushed in. Alice held up a hand. "It's okay Bella… it's fine sweetie, let's just worry about you." She shot a reassuring look at a worried Jasper and looked back at a grimacing Bella. "In answer to your question, yes, Carlisle is here but Bella, he can't touch you."

Bella struggled up from the floor by hanging onto the mattress now that the pain had eased. "You're right. I need to cancel that spell…" She looked around and grabbed her grandmother's letter just as Charlie and Jake joined them. She handed it to Alice—carefully. "Can you please gather all the items on this list for me?"

She glanced at Jasper just as another pain gripped her and she started to fall.

He scooped her up and she cried out with the pain. "It's okay darlin'," he ground out through his own pain from touching her. "I gotcha." He laid her down gently on the bed and she curled onto her side. "Jasper," she reached for him and then thought better of it,"will you draw the pentagram? There's chalk for it in the top drawer of the desk and the directions are in the letter Alice has." She gasped and rocked with the pain and he nodded.

"Sure darlin'. Anything else you need, just tell me."

She gave a quick nod and continued rocking.

Charlie took all this in with a scowl. "What's going on Bells? You look like you need a doctor. I'll pull the car up and take you to the hospital."

He turned to head out but froze at Bella's voice. "No! God no, I'm not letting that old quack touch me!" She shuddered. "He's feeble and crusty and he's gotta be going on 80 years old at least." She stopped rocking as what was now undeniably a contraction, eased.

Jasper smirked at her. "You realize the irony in what you just said?"

She shot him the finger and grumbled, "Get busy drawing Uncle Jerk-off. You're still head turd on my shit parade."

Charlie scowled at their banter and brought the conversation back to the point. "I don't see that you have much choice Bells. You're certainly not planning to have it here?!"

She almost laughed at the look of panic on his face. "No Charlie, I'm going to Dr. Cullen. Just don't worry about any of this Dad. It'll be fine, but I'm gonna need room to work so why don't you and Jake go watch a game or something."

He looked relieved. "Okay Bells, just—," he cast around for something appropriate to say, "—let me know if you need me."

She began rocking again as another contraction hit and she nodded and gasped while shooing him out with an impatient wave.

Jasper finished up drawing out the pentagram and drew closer to Bella as she rocked and whimpered through the pain. Sitting on the floor next to the bed, he focused on her and her pain, siphoning off what he could while replacing it with a mix of more pleasant emotions.

Alice rushed back in a couple minutes later. "Bella, I'm going to have to take a trip into town. I just spoke to Charlie and he doesn't have the candles you need."

"Okaaay," Bella sing-songed with a lazy wave and a giggle. "Just don't take Uncle Morphine with you. His happy ass is mine until this kid shows up." She rolled onto her back and started humming with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

Alice gave a grinning Jasper a flat look. "I think you're over-doing the happy vibes Jazz, really. She acting like some of those people we saw at Woodstock for cripes sake!"

His grin widened. "Where ya think I picked up these particular emotions darlin'?"

She sighed and nodded. "I guess it's better than seeing her in all that pain." She waved and grabbed her purse. "Okay, I'll be right back with those candles. I'll call Carlisle and let him know to be ready too. See ya!"

She zipped out of the room and Jasper leaned back and closed his eyes as he listened to Bella hum. She wasn't half bad and now that her pain was tolerable, he found being near her relaxing.

A few minutes later, Bella stopped humming to speak. "Jasper?"

He kept his eyes closed as he answered. "Yeah sugar?"

"Will I ever see Pete again?"

He cringed at the heartache he felt from her. "Yeah baby doll, you will. I'll make sure of it."

She grabbed a blanket and wrapped up in it as she turned on her side to face him.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

She sniffled and her voice wavered. "What about Charlotte?"

He sent more good vibes her way and answered. "Don't ya worry with that sweetheart. She ain't gonna be a problem, and if she tries to be, I'll take her out."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah baby doll?"

"I miss ice cream."

He chuckled. "Ya want some ice cream sugar?"

"Yeah…," she yawned and continued in sleepy tones, "…mint chip please."

He smiled and turned just in time to see her fall asleep and took out his phone. "Esme, we have any ice cream there? Bella wants mint chip."

_"Oh Jasper! How is she? I can't wait to see her!"_

He sighed. "She was heartsick and angry when she awoke, but overall, she's doing well."

_"Oh, good. I'm sure she'll recover fully when she finally has her mate back."_

"Yeah, I sure hope so Esme."

_"Well, I guess I'll go pick up some ice cream."_

He heard Carlisle in the background and then Esme spoke. _"Jasper sweetheart, Carlisle would like to speak with you. I'll see you when you get home. Bye dear."_

He smiled at her motherly tendencies. "Goodbye Esme."

_"Jasper? How far apart are her contractions son?"_

"Well, when I first got to the room, they seemed to be rather close together, but I've since calmed her with my gift and she's been sleeping for about five minutes now, so it's a bit difficult to tell."

_"She's had no other signs? Her water hasn't broken?"_

Jasper closed his eyes and took a few seconds to thank god for his vampire constitution before answering. "Uh, she's still dressed and she's still, uh, dry, so I don't think so?"

Carlisle chuckled at his obvious discomfort with the line of questioning. _"Well, that's good. Just get her here as soon as you can."_

He nodded out of habit. "We will Carlisle. Has Alice told you any of the situation? Anything about the ritual?"

_"Ah, yes a bit. Something about not being able to touch her until she reverses the spell?"_

"That's right. Alice is in town gettin' the candles she needs for it. As soon as she's back, and Bella does her thing, we'll be on our way."

_"I'm glad to hear it Jasper. This is her first and first time mothers usually labor the longest, but I'd feel better keeping a close eye on her especially since she hasn't had much in the way of pre-natal care."_

Jasper heard Alice pull up outside so he let Carlisle know and ended the call. He needed to concentrate on waking her up gently, especially since he couldn't touch her. He'd have to do it with a gradual exchange of emotions, so he put his phone back in his pocket and began.

She stirred just as Alice walked back in. "Bella? Time to wake up darlin'. Alice is here with the candles." He drew back more of the relaxed vibes and watched as she woke fully and sat up.

"Wow, that was some of the best sleep I've ever had." She smirked at Jasper. "Too bad you can't bottle that. You'd be a billionaire."

He smirked back. "I have a psychic wife. Who says I'm not a billionaire?"

Bella's brows rose. "Huh… ya got me there."

Bella stood from the bed and Alice gestured at the set up in the middle of the floor. "Does it look right?" She handed her the letter and Bella studied it for a moment and nodded.

"Yep, looks good." She went to her desk and retrieved her athame from the drawer before looking at the two vampires in the room. "This requires blood. Is that going to be a problem?"

They both shook their heads. "Don't worry Bella. Jasper's control is on par with Carlisle's, believe it or not. He just doesn't like sharing that info with anyone, especially Edward. He's changed hundreds of humans and never killed one he intended to keep."

He hung his head at the feeling now coming from Bella at the unwitting reminder of Pete's fate and Alice murmured, "I'm sorry."

Bella shook her head. "Let's just get on with this before the contractions start up again, because once I start I can't stop until it's done." She handed Jasper the ceremonial cup. "Venom of the offender; donate please."

He looked at her with a brow cocked. "The offender?"

"Well, yeah Uncle J. The original ritual was against you. Since you were the problem, you have to be part of the solution. One of the most important aspects of magic is always balance; give and take." She rolled her hand in the air. "Come on, come on, we don't have all day and it's not like I'm asking for a sperm sample here. Spit in the damn cup and be done with it!"

Amusement danced in his eyes as he leaned over and spit in the cup. "Happy darlin'?

She smirked. "Supremely."

She turned and set the cup down beside the athame and candle and then carefully lowered herself down to sit on the floor. Let's just say, at this stage of her pregnancy, getting down there without winding up in a graceless heap, was a process. "I can feel your amusement from here Uncle and this shit's not funny."

Alice glared at him and he held up his hands. "I didn't make a peep!" His wife continued to glare and he hung his head with a sigh and sat on the bed. "Fine."

After making certain all the candles were lit, she began her chant, completing it three times before reaching for the athame. After running both sides of the blade through the flame, she quickly cut her left palm and dripped seven drops of blood into the cup. Using the tip of the athame, she swirled the contents together and set the dagger aside.

She lifted the cup with both hands and held it high as she made her request to the goddess and asked blessings on her magic. When that was done, she slowly dripped thirteen drops of the mixture onto the candle flame and watched in satisfaction as all the flames flared up, with the one that consumed the offering flaring a brilliant blue, after which all the flames extinguished at once. It was blessed. It was accepted. It was done.

Alice glanced at Jasper with widened eyes and he chuckled. He'd seen her perform a ritual before, after all. But he had to admit, it was a sight to see. He shrugged at his wife. "At least she didn't disappear this time."

They turned back to Bella and noticed a change in her breathing just before she loosed a low moan and laid over on her side. "Oh god this hurts."

Alice began cleaning things up at vampire speed. "Jazz, move her to the car. I think it's time we took her to Carlisle."

He nodded and stepped over to Bella muttering,"I sure hope that little ritual worked sugar." With that, he leaned down and scooped her up. He smiled at his wife on his way out of Bella's room when he didn't feel any pain. He hated to admit it, but she had nearly kicked his country ass good with that handshake and it wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat. Ever.

To Jasper's surprise, she clung to him as he carried her out to the car and it gave him a bit of hope that, someday, they could have an actual family relationship. He knew he didn't deserve it by any stretch of the imagination, but still, he hoped.

**So, now we know where Pete is, although Jasper was unable to get to him to tell him about Bella. And we know there is a Charlotte in the picture. Wondering what her role has been in Pete's life? The baby is obviously on it's way! Needless to say, lot's to come in the next chapter! **

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My thanks to all who reviewed. It's lovely to hear from you! Longest chapter yet for this story. Hope you enjoy! ~Spudz**

~o0o~

Bella laid, curled tightly in Jasper's arms during the ride to the Cullen house. He'd tried to put her in a seat and she'd protested the move. She didn't know why but she, strangely, felt secure with him and she had to admit, she needed that right now. She was scared and lonely and wishing Pete was here with her…

"Jasper?"

"Yeah sugar?"

"I'm scared."

He stroked a hand through her hair. "You're gonna be just fine baby girl. Carlisle's the best and he's gonna take good care of ya and the little 'un."

"I wish Pete was here."

He held her head against his chest as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I know ya do doll, and if he ain't here by the time ya have this baby, I'll go get 'im for ya."

She glanced up at him. "Really?"

He smiled down at her sadly. "Yeah, really sugar. Y'all deserve to be together and happy and I don't care how he feels about me, I'll drag his ass here even if he doesn't wanna listen to me."

She laid her head back against his chest. "Jasper?"

"Yeah darlin?" Her voice wavered with tears and he shushed her and kissed the top of her head.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he doesn't love me? Did he give up on me after all these years? Did he move on?"

Alice met her husbands tortured, guilt-filled gaze in the rear-view mirror as he held Bella just a little bit tighter and answered. "Ya know sugar, it's been a very long time for him…"

She nodded and her shoulders shook with silent sobs as he continued speaking.

"One thing I know about Peter Whitlock is whatever he feels, he feels it deeply. He ain't the least bit fickle sugar, ya understand what I'm sayin'?"

She gave a tiny shrug and he continued. "Baby doll, ya know I'm an expert on emotions, right?" She nodded. "Well, that boy has hated me since the day he awoke to this life with a depth and breadth that'll take your breath away, but as vast as his hatred of me is, it's nothing when compared to the love he felt for you Bella." She looked up and he nodded. "He's held onto that hate for me all these years sugar, so it doesn't make a bit of sense to think that he'd let go of his love for you either."

He ran his hand through her hair. "He still loves ya darlin'. Don't ya doubt it."

Alice pulled the car into the garage, cut the engine and met her husband's gaze with a gentle smile as Bella whispered, "Thank you Jasper."

"You're welcome baby doll," he said as his chest tightened, his voice choked with emotion. He didn't deserve her gratitude, after all, but he'd meant what he'd said; he would do all that he could to fix what he'd done.

Reaching over, he popped the door open and stood from the car gracefully, Bella still held securely against his chest. "Ya wanna try walkin' darlin', or ya want me to carry ya?"

Right about then, her breathing changed and she curled up tighter. "Oh… it hurts…" She had his shirt fisted so tightly that Jasper heard some threads give way in the seam.

He glanced at Alice who opened the door for him. "I reckon that answers my question well enough," he muttered as he walked into the house. He glanced down as he carried her. "Ya want me to help sugar?"

Her eyes were squeezed shut and he could feel the tension in her muscles then she gasped. "Yes, please, just don't make me all goofy like you did before."

He chuckled as he concentrated on relaxing her subtly. "Aw, but I thought ya enjoyed it."

She glared up at him, "I'd like to get through this with as much dignity as possible. I can't do that if I'm high as a kite."

"Fair point," he said with a nod.

He entered the living room and was joined by Carlisle and Esme, the latter stroking Bella's cheek as her eyes glittered with emotion. "Bella, it's so good to see you! It broke my heart to leave you."

The pain finally eased and Bella gave her a small, teary smile. "I missed you Esme. I'm glad you guys are back." She glanced at a softly smiling Carlisle and he saw his opportunity to speak.

"Hello Bella."

She felt her tears spill over and glanced up at Jasper. "Can you put me down please?"

He placed her on her feet and she was engulfed in a hug by both Carlisle and Esme. "I missed you guys so much," she sobbed, and Carlisle rocked her side to side as Esme stroked her hair.

While there was no denying the love she had for Charlie and Renée, The couple holding her at this moment had become just as dear to her in an amazingly short time and her heart had ached at their abrupt departure. They had been the parents she'd always dreamed of having; their solid, steady love and support filling a need that her absent father and flighty mother never could.

They held her a few moments more until she groaned and backed away, one hand clutching her belly as the other reached for Jasper who scooped her up again.

"Take her up to the room we've prepared Jasper," Carlisle said as he headed for the stairs. "I just need to wash up and I'll be there momentarily."

Jasper climbed the stairs and Esme followed. "I'll help her change dear. Just give us a few minutes."

He laid her on the birthing bed they'd had brought in and turned to go when Bella grabbed his hand, fear clear in her eyes as she looked at him. "You'll come back right?"

He nodded. "If ya want me to, I will."

She looked down for a moment as she stared at her hands clenched in her lap. "I do. I feel safe with you."

His brows rose at the surprise he felt and he gave her a small smile. "Then I'll be here. For now though, I'm gonna go check out the ice cream situation." He winked and left the room, warmed by the chuckle he got in reply.

Esme handed her a comfortable looking gown and knelt down to help her with her boots as she spoke. "Do you need help changing dear?"

"I can manage Esme, thank you. I just need to do it now during the lull between contractions."

Esme placed the boots in the closet and turned to her, looking worried. "All right sweetie, but if you need any help at all, just call for me. I'll be right outside."

"Will do, thanks."

The door closed and she sat there for a moment as panic took over when she glanced around at all the equipment in the room. There was a monitor, an ultrasound machine and a tray full of sterile instruments off to the side. Then her gaze fell on the plastic bassinet that had some sort of hood over it and fear shot through her. It really looked like a hospital room more than a bedroom at the Cullen's and while that should have been comforting—it just wasn't. _'Oh god_,' she thought. _'I can't do this alone! Pete, I need you!"_ Out loud, she muttered, "Where the hell are you husband?"

With that thought, she rose from the bed, changed into the gown, and climbed under the light covers on the bed, a shaky sigh leaving her as she leaned back against the pillows in an effort to calm her racing heart.

Clenching her hands in her lap to still their shaking, she called out, "I'm done Esme."

The door opened and Esme walked in, closely followed by a scrub-clad Carlisle and her heart really took off at the sight of him. She wasn't sure why, but she was terrified. Well, perhaps she did know why; she'd been a virgin on her wedding night and Pete had been the only man who had ever seen, been around, touched… yeah. She'd never even been to that sort of doctor and just the thought of what was to come had her nearly ready to pass out.

Of course, both vampires in the room heard the change in her heart, and Esme sat on the bed, taking her hand. "Shh sweetheart," she said as she patted her hand. "Try to calm down dear. Everything will be fine. There's no need to panic."

Carlisle perched on the bed opposite his wife and smoothed some hair away from Bella's face. "Let's just talk for a moment, okay?"

Bella nodded and let out a breath as she looked down at her lap. "Yeah, that would be good."

He smiled. "Good, just try to relax and I'll ask some questions." He dipped his head down to catch her gaze. "I don't bite, you know?"

She let out a laugh that sounded a bit hysterical and shook her head as he smirked.

While checking her blood pressure and hooking up the monitor, he proceeded to ask all the standard questions to establish her due date and the level of care she'd had and whether there had been any problems so far in the pregnancy. When she'd answered all that, he nodded. "It's as I thought it would be. Pre-natal care was pretty much non-existent in that time period. Since you're not due for another 3 weeks, I need to see how far you've progressed and then I'd like to do an ultrasound to assess the baby. Depending upon those results, I may give you something to stop your labor since your membranes haven't ruptured, to give the baby's lungs more time to mature."

She looked at him with wide eyes and he patted her hand. "It's just a precaution. I'm sure he or she would be fine if delivered now, but an extra week in the womb is preferable."

He stood and grabbed some gloves and Esme patted her hand as Bella paled. "Would you like me to stay sweetheart?"

~o0o~

Jasper walked into the kitchen and smiled at his wife as she stepped forward to hug him. "You see Jazz? Everything's gonna be fine."

He'd just laid his head against his wife's silky hair when she stiffened and gasped. "Damn it," she whispered. "He sure has crap timing…"

Jasper sighed, dreading to ask but asking, nonetheless. "What did ya see darlin'?"

She backed away and rubbed her forehead before glancing up at him. "Edward—He just got the message Carlisle left about us coming back here. He's on his way and I'm not sure how he's gonna handle all of this."

Rose and Emmett walked in and leaned against the counter as Emmett shook his head. "Put it this way Alice, _I_ can barely wrap _my_ head around what you guys told us and I wasn't supposedly in love with the girl." He smirked, "Boy's gonna flip many shits."

Rose smirked maliciously. "God, I can't wait to see his face when he not only hears the story, but then sees that the girl he left a little over a month ago is now ready to give birth." She giggled and leaned into her smirking husband as Alice frowned at her.

"That's incredibly cold of you Rose. While it's now obvious they aren't mates, he did love her and this is going to hurt him deeply. He's going to need us all to be there for him to get past it."

Emmett slung an arm around his wife as she sneered and muttered "Boo-hoo".

"Nah Alice," Emmett disagreed, "what he's gonna need most, is all of us keeping him from throwing a tizzy and doing something stupid."

Alice frowned at her husband as he nodded in agreement and he shrugged at her. "He is a bit of a teen drama queen Ali and I can tell ya, if Pete shows up and Edward does or says somethin' stupid… let's just say it ain't gonna be pretty."

She looked around at Rose, Em and her husband with determination. "We've come too far in this to have it turn into a damn circus now, so we're all gonna have to keep an eye on him and keep him from screwing things up until he finally comes to terms with it all." She pinned Rose and Em with a steely gaze. "Can you both avoid baiting him with words or thoughts, at least until he's cooled off for a few days?"

Emmett shrugged and Rose studied her nails, finally throwing up a hand when Alice continued staring at her. "Fine! I can't promise that I won't piss him off with a stray thought here and there, but I won't do it deliberately. Satisfied?"

She settled back against Jasper with a sigh as he wrapped her in his arms. "It'll have to do."

"Jasper!"

They all froze at the distressed cry from Bella and Alice stepped away and patted his arm. "She's kinda freaking out Jazz."

He nodded. "Yeah, I can feel her panic from here." He ran a hand through his hair. "Damn, never thought I'd have to comfort a pregnant woman."

They all looked over at Emmett when he spoke. "Ya know, Rosie and I could go to Pete's place and get a message to him. We'll probably have better luck with this Charlotte person than you guys did anyway."

Just then, Esme walked in. "Jasper, Bella is terrified and asking for you."

He walked over to the entrance of the kitchen and turned back to Emmett. "I say it's worth a shot." He glanced at Alice and she waved to him.

"Go baby, I'll give them the address and make the arrangements. Just take care of Bella."

He headed upstairs and tried to block out the waves of anxiety that Bella was throwing out._ 'Good lord,'_ he thought. _'You'd think she was waitin' to get a leg amputated with as scared as she is!'_

He smiled to himself when he considered that she hadn't even been this frightened when James was after her. _'I ain't never gonna understand this girl,'_ he thought with a rueful chuckle.

Esme opened the door just as he got to it and ushered him inside to see Carlisle sitting on the side of the bed with a trembling Bella hugged close. "A little help would be most appreciated son."

Carlisle laid her back against the pillows as Jasper sat in the chair Esme had placed by the bed, immediately concentrating on calming and relaxing her. She reached over and grabbed his hand. "I can't do this Jasper."

He cocked a brow at her and grinned. "It's a little late to back out now ain't it darlin'? I mean, I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty damn sure ya can't stay this way."

She glared at him. "Ha, ha, you're very funny." Within seconds though her glare dropped and she looked scared again. "I've never been touched by anyone but Pete! I don't wanna do this!" She looked at Carlisle. "Can't you just—I don't know—sort of catch when it's time? Can't we skip all this other stuff?"

Jasper pressed his lips together and fought off his amusement as he glanced at a smiling Carlisle who shook his head. "I'm afraid not Bella."

She whimpered and covered her face with both hands and Carlisle took that moment to speak to Jasper too low for Bella to hear. "Knock her out for a few moments son. I need to move things along."

Jasper nodded and Bella slumped back on the pillows as he increased his influence.

Carlisle examined her quickly and nodded at Jasper as he peeled off the gloves and tossed them in the trash. "You can wake her up. I'm sure she'll want to see the ultrasound."

Bella woke and looked a bit confused as Carlisle moved the machine to the bedside. "What happened?" She glared at a suspiciously innocent looking Jasper.

Carlisle answered as he pulled her gown above her belly, took off the monitoring strap and adjusted the sheet at her hips for modesty. "You're dilated to two but the baby's head is still a bit high, so, depending on what the ultrasound shows us, I still have the option to stop your labor if needs be." He squirted some warmed gel on her belly and grabbed the transducer. "Now, what do you say we get a look at that baby?"

Bella was transfixed as she watched her baby appear bit by bit on the screen. Carlisle was wonderful with pointing everything out and explaining what he was doing and why and soon, her cheeks were wet with tears, some of joy but also some of sorrow when she thought of Pete and how he should be here.

"Well Bella, your baby looks healthy and is the average size of a forty week gestation. Do you want to know the sex?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

She smiled sadly. "It's a boy isn't it?"

Carlisle wiped the gel from her skin, replaced the monitor strap and pulled the gown down. "Yes, you have a son." He glanced at her. "Just a guess?"

She dried her eyes with a tissue and shook her head. "No, Pete insisted we were having a boy. He said he just knew."

Jasper shook his head. "So he had that irritatin' gift when he was human too then."

"Interesting," Carlisle said as he cleaned and put away the equipment. "So, my theory holds merit," he said with a pleased smile.

"Yeah, I reckon it does Carlisle," Jasper said.

Bella smirked at Jasper. "I guess that means you were a cocky asshat as a human as well then."

He mock glared at her. "Be nice to me baby girl," he pointed at himself, "Uncle Morphine, remember?"

Carlisle laughed. "Apt indeed!" He grabbed a bag of IV fluids and walked to the bed. "Another fun part my dear. I need to start an IV to keep you hydrated. Due to the baby's measurements, I'm going to let labor progress."

"Oh god, needles too…" She shot a pleading look at Jasper and he smirked.

"I feel so used," he joked as he put her to sleep.

Carlisle shot him a concerned look. "Will you be all right with all of this Jasper? If not, then she may have to deal with traditional pain relief if she needs it."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll be fine Carlisle."

Carlisle studied him for a moment and nodded. "All right son. I trust you."

He started the IV quickly and cleaned everything up as Bella woke from her Jasper-induced mini-nap. "I need to use the restroom," she mumbled as she slid over to the side of the bed.

Carlisle handed her the IV bag. "Do you need any help Bella?"

She narrowed her eyes at a smirking Jasper and grumbled, "Nah, I've been practicing and I think I've got it down now. Even stuck the landing the last few times"

Carlisle raised a brow at her and she instantly felt like an ass. "I'm sorry Carlisle. I guess I'm just a bit testy not to mention Smirky McAsshat over here doesn't help matters any." She shot said vampire a dark look and he grinned as she made her way to the bathroom.

Esme walked in a few minutes later, helped Bella back into the bed, replaced the monitor strap and took a seat. "You survived!" she said to Bella with a grin.

Bella ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I suppose I did. Sleeping through the bad parts does wonders for my cooperation, apparently," she grumbled.

Esme patted her leg. "Trust me, as labor progresses, you'll find you're not quite so shy anymore."

Carlisle walked over and looked at the trace sheet for the contractions. "You're labor seems to have stalled a bit. We'll watch you for a while and see what happens. You're still contracting, but they're not very strong." He smiled at her. "This would be a good time to get some sleep, but I believe your father just pulled up outside. I'll leave you to your visitor, but as soon as he leaves, you need to sleep."

She saluted and he chuckled. "Call if you need anything." With that, he and Esme left the room and she could hear them speaking to Charlie just before a knock came at the door and her father poked his head in. "Is it safe?"

She smiled. "Yeah Dad, come on in."

Jasper stood and stepped around the chair with a nod at Charlie. "Bella, I'll give y'all some time to yourselves. I'm gonna go grab a book. Just call if ya need me."

She gave a nod. "Will do, thanks."

Charlie looked around and whistled lowly as he took the chair by the bed. "Wow. This is… quite the set up." He pinned her with that certain cop gaze and asked, "Why couldn't he just attend you at the hospital? Why all of this?" He gestured around the room with a hand and she shrugged.

"You really wanna know about all of the odd stuff in my life Charlie? Or would you rather stay blissfully ignorant?"

He stared at her for a moment and then shook his head. "You're right Bells, I probably don't wanna know."

She groaned and rubbed her lower belly. "Oh gods, here we go again…" She sat up and started rocking as she clawed at the blankets and Charlie went a bit pale as he cleared his throat.

"Damn, this is, uh, this is really happening…"

She shot him a dark look. "Yeah Dad, it _REALLY_ is," she grouched at him and he held up both hands.

"Sorry kid, I just haven't had much time to get used to the idea."

The pain peaked and she cried out and glared at him. "Well, get used to it," she snarled and his eyes went wide.

"Okay then, well…" he glanced at his watch and stood. "Look at the time! I gotta get going. I'm working a night shift since I didn't make it to work today. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were. I'll check back later.

She nodded with her head down and shooed him away with a hand and as soon as he'd left she called for Jasper.

He walked in with his book and set it on the nightstand.

"Pains are back, huh?"

She laid back just as it eased. "Yeah," she said as a tear ran down her cheek. He smoothed back her hair and lowered the head of her bed. "Time to go to sleep darlin'," he murmured as he filled her with lethargy and watched as her eyes slowly closed and her breathing deepened.

Taking the chair next to the bed, he grabbed his book and flipped to the front, hoping to lose himself in the pages. He'd chosen a long book, but he had a feeling he'd need it.

A couple hours later, Carlisle entered and went to the monitor to look at the trace strip.

"How's she doin'?"

Carlisle glanced up and smiled. "Very well according to the trace. She's lucky to have you. Her contractions for the last hour have been 4 minutes apart and lasting about a minute each. Just by the trace, I'd say she's well into active labor."

"Good, so it shouldn't be much longer then?" he asked and Carlisle chuckled.

"It could still be several hours yet." He grabbed some gloves and stretched them on. "I'll know more after I check her cervix."

Jasper sat back. "I'm gonna take a guess and say I shouldn't wake her for this."

Carlisle smirked and lifted the blankets. "You're quite right son."

He replaced the blankets and stripped off the gloves when he finished and Jasper sat forward. "Well?"

He tossed the gloves in the trash and faced Jasper. "She's moving along nicely. She's dilated to 5 now. Seems keeping her so relaxed is helping things move along."

He sat back and nodded. "Good, at least I can do this for her."

Carlisle stepped over and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't be so hard on yourself all the time son. You're not that person any more and haven't been in a very long time. Give yourself some credit and stop dwelling on the past."

Jasper scoffed lightly. "Just wait 'till Pete gets here. Boy'd just as soon kill me as to look at me."

Carlisle patted his shoulder and moved toward the door. "I'd say he'll have quite the worthy distraction when he arrives, wouldn't you?"

He opened the door and walked out and Jasper rubbed his eyes. "I reckon he will."

Grabbing his book, he'd just settled back to read again when Alice came in and sat in his lap. "Hello my handsome husband. I thought to come and keep you company for a while."

She kissed his neck and he smiled and set the book on the nightstand as he wrapped her in his arms and soaked up the love coming from her. "My sweet Ali, what would I do without ya darlin'?"

She drew him down into a kiss and whispered against his lips, "You'll never have to find out."

He smiled and held her and they stayed that way for the next couple of hours; sometimes quiet and other times whispering to each other but in either case, it seemed to pass the time quickly for Jasper was surprised when Carlisle came back in to check on Bella again.

When he was through, Alice was the one to ask. "How is she doing Carlisle?"

He tossed the gloves and walked over to the monitor to check the trace as he answered. "She's about to go into what's called the transition phase." He glanced at Jasper. "You might find that she begins to wake through these contractions son. They tend to be more intense, last longer and come closer together. She might even get sick. Thankfully, this part doesn't tend to last very long. At the end of this phase, she should be fully dilated and ready to push. She'll need to be fully awake for that."

Alice shuddered. "If there was ever a time to be grateful for being a vampire, it's now. I can't even imagine going through that."

Esme walked in and went to her husband's side. "Oh Alice," she said, her tone one of awe, "It's a miracle happening here. New life! There's no greater privilege than to give birth! It's amazing. You'll see."

Alice didn't look convinced. "I get what you're saying Esme, but…" she shuddered again, "…it just seems so painful and humiliating and—messy. I'm more than happy to leave it to someone else, thanks." She wrinkled her nose and Carlisle laughed softly.

Bella moaned and curled onto her side as she clutched at the blankets and Carlisle checked the monitor strip again just as the sound of the front door closing caught their attention.

Alice quickly cut her gaze to Carlisle. "It's Edward.

Seconds later, the door opened wide and there he stood, looking livid, his eyes black as night and hands clenched into fists at his sides. "What's going on and why is Bella here?"

She cried out then in her pained, semi-conscious state. "Pete! Hurts! Ahhhh," she moaned as she thrashed.

Carlisle raised the sides of the bed. "Jasper, I think maybe it's best to let her wake fully now. Esme, stay with her in case she gets sick. Edward and I need to have a quick chat. Call me immediately if she feels the need to push."

Edward's eyes went wide as he took in the equipment in the room. "The need to… What the hell is going on?!"

Carlisle began pushing him out the door as Esme glared. "Edward Cullen! Keep your voice down," she hissed.

Jasper pulled back the lethargy even more and Bella's eyes flew open as she cried out again. "Oh gods, it hurts! It hurts!"

Esme placed a cool hand on her forehead. "Shh, sweetie, it's almost time to push. This part will be over soon. Shh."

Bella panted as she looked around wildly. "Why isn't the pain letting up? Oh god, I can't do this! I can't do this! Make it stop!" She reached out a hand. "Jasper! Please make it stop!" She was sobbing now and he sat back in the chair and took her hand, thanking god, probably for the first time, that he was a vampire, therefore she couldn't crush his hand.

"I'm trying to dull the pain sugar, but that's all I can do. I'm sorry baby doll. Carlisle says you need to be awake for this part."

She sobbed in despair for a few moments and then snarled in one of the most frightening tones any of them had ever heard, "Oh yeah? Where is he? We need to talk!" then promptly went back to sobbing.

Jasper looked at his wife and Esme whose expressions of disbelief matched his own, he was sure. Carlisle never said she'd resemble something straight out of The Exorcist for fucks sake! "Uh, Esme? Perhaps ya should go get Carlisle. Please?"

She nodded and zipped out of the room.

Bella looked at him with pleading eyes. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

He sighed. "Maybe darlin' but ya said ya didn't wanna feel goofy…"

She cut him off. "I don't care anymore! Just help me, please! It hurts so bad!"

Alice handed him a cool cloth and he adjusted the bed so she was sitting up a little more. "Okay sugar," he soothed as he bathed her sweaty face. "How's that? Any better?"

She nodded and clenched her eyes shut. "Yeah, it still hurts, but not as bad. Thank you."

He smoothed her hair back. "Just try to relax and think about somethin' else. Think about your weddin' day. Tell me about it sugar. How did Pete look that day?"

He and Alice watched as her breathing calmed and a tiny smile curved her lips. "God, he was so handsome… Well he always is, but that was the first time I'd seen him all dressed up." Her nose wrinkled. "Except for his hair. It was all slicked back and I like it loose, but other than that… god he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. And when he'd look at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes… he always made me feel beautiful too."

She sighed and now she looked serene as Carlisle and Esme rushed in with a stupefied looking Edward trailing behind.

Carlisle grabbed some gloves and spoke as he stretched them on. "Bella, I need to check you my dear.

Her eyes snapped open and she squeezed Jasper's hand but gave a reluctant nod.

He moved the blankets aside and she turned her face as far into the pillow as she could as he checked her. He smiled. "You're complete. It's time to have a baby."

Her eyes went wide as he removed the end of the bed and set the leg supports in place. "Jasper, raise the head of the bed all the way," Carlisle directed as he pulled the instrument tray over.

Donning fresh gloves, he opened the sterile instruments and then helped situate Bella for pushing. He then draped her lap in a sterile sheet and took up his place at the end of the bed. "All right Bella, you're going to push with the next contraction. You push to a count of ten, take a deep breath and then push again until the contraction ends." His gaze caught Jasper's. "Can you help her with that son?" he asked as he tied on a mask.

Jasper nodded mutely as Carlisle's gaze cut to the monitor. "All right, here we go Bella, deep breath in, and push."

Jasper counted to ten, reminded her to take a breath and counted again. Carlisle looked up with a smile in his eyes as she relaxed back, breathing heavily. "You're doing well Bella. Keep that up and he'll be here in no time."

"Did ya hear that baby doll?" Jasper asked as he wiped her face with a cool cloth. "You're kickin' ass sugar."

Tears fell from her eyes and he had to stifle a cringe at the sorrow he felt from her. "Pete should be here," she murmured tiredly.

Jasper glanced at Alice and she winked causing him to freeze for a second. "Does that wink mean what I think it means darlin'?" he asked too low for Bella to hear.

She grinned and Carlisle's voice caught their attention again. "Time to push again Bella. Deep breath, and push! Jasper counted for her and she clenched her jaw and screamed when he reached ten.

"Once more sweetheart, deep breath and push!"

As he counted, Jasper watched his wife leave the room from the corner of his eye. He strained to hear anything from downstairs, but Bella's screams made it impossible.

Seconds later she came back in and she wasn't alone.

She moved away from the door…

… and Peter Whitlock stepped in.

**Your thoughts? Please review! 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

"Okay sweetheart, take some slow, deep breaths and relax until the next contraction. You're pushing very effectively and he's moving along," Carlisle encouraged as she collapsed back against the pillows.

Jasper brought his full attention back to her as he wiped the tears and sweat from her face. He had just said her name when Carlisle, who had a sharp eye on the monitor, spoke up again. "Okay Bella, deep breath and push!"

This time, his words had no effect. She shook her head as she sobbed, "I can't. I can't do this… I need Pete.. Where is he?"

"I'm right here sugar." He moved to her side and took her hand as Jasper stepped out of the way and Bella couldn't believe her eyes.

"You're really here," she choked out through her tears.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly and she buried her hand in that sandy hair she loved so much as she sobbed in joy.

He backed away a bit and gave her a tiny smile. "We have a son to meet darlin'."

She nodded with a teary smile and focused on Carlisle as he spoke again. "You ready now Bella?"

Pete supported her shoulders as she sat forward. "Okay big breath and push!"

Carlisle counted and looked up with a smile. "He's crowning Bella. Well done! Rest for the next one. You'll be meeting him very soon."

She panted and squeezed Pete's hand. "It burns!"

Carlisle glanced up. "That's your skin stretching to accommodate the baby's head."

She whimpered and laid back as Pete kissed her quickly and smoothed her hair back.

Carlisle glanced around the room to take stock of how all the vampires were doing and noticed Alice had left. He also noticed Edward, standing in a far corner. His eyes were once again black. "Edward son, leave. I'll speak with you again when we're done here."

Edward stepped forward and Pete pinned him with a deadly glare, his every muscled coiled and ready to protect his wife and baby in an instant. "I don't know what you're doin' here boy, but ya look like you're about to lose it. Leave. Now."

Edward curled his lip at Pete. "I live here." He cut his gaze to Carlisle who shook his head.

"Edward Cullen, now is not the time. Use your common sense and leave. I'll discuss things with you later."

He clenched his fists and growled, but turned and left, slamming the door as he did so.

Carlisle breathed out and shook his head. He looked at Esme and Jasper. "How are you two?"

They both nodded and he was satisfied with that combined with their light gold eye color.

He saw another contraction starting and met Bella's pained eyes. "All right my dear, he should be here with this next one. Deep breath and push!"

He chuckled as he delivered the baby's head. "Stop pushing and pant Bella." He suctioned the mouth and nose, gently grasped the head and nodded. "Okay Bella, push gently." He tilted the head down and delivered the shoulders and then the rest of him. He held him in one hand as the baby began crying and clamped the cord. His eyes met with those of Pete's, assessing the vampire's state for just a moment before speaking. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Pete looked at an exhausted but smiling Bella for a beat before moving toward his son. "Ye…" he choked on emotion and cleared his throat, "Yes, I would."

Carlisle handed him the surgical scissors. "Right between the clamps, that's it."

Pete handed the scissors back but couldn't take his eyes from his fussing son. "He's beautiful," he murmured. He looked at his exhausted wife and smiled, that dimple in his cheek finally making an appearance. He went back to her and kissed her as they both laughed quietly, with their heads together. "He's just beautiful Bella. Ya did good sugar."

He moved back a bit as Carlisle laid their son on his wife's chest. "Meet your son Bella." He draped a blanket over the baby as she held him to her.

"Oh god," she murmured to her little one. "Your daddy's right, you are beautiful."

She looked at her husband as fresh tears flowed. "He's perfect," she placed a kiss on damp, sandy-blond hair, "just like his daddy."

Carlisle looked up from suturing Bella, his eyes full of more joy than Bella could ever remember seeing in them before. "What are you going to name him?"

Bella locked her gaze with her husband's as she reached up and caressed his cheek, memories of their discussion right before he was taken running through her mind. "I want to name him Peter Holden Whitlock."

He leaned down and rested his head against her's as they both touched and held their son and for the first time in over a hundred years, he felt complete; the raw, throbbing ache in his chest gone completely, replaced with immeasurable joy. "I'm here baby doll, and we ain't never gonna be apart again… never again."

Though she was loathe to spoil the moment, Esme stepped forward. "Bella, I need to take the baby and bathe him while Carlisle finishes up with you." She looked at Pete and smiled. "Would you like to come with me while I bathe and diaper him?"

Bella smiled at him when he glanced at her uncertainly. "Go watch over him Pete. I'll be fine. I just need to get situated. Bring him back to me when he's ready and we'll talk."

She watched as he glanced up and his expression darkened as he stared at Jasper. "I ain't leavin' ya here alone sugar."

She took his hand and drew his attention back to her. "Baby, I'll be fine here. Jasper helped me through this whole thing until you got here. I understand your mistrust but…"

She trailed off when he scoffed. "I don't believe ya do sugar. There's just no way ya could. He took everything from me and now here he stands and you're askin' me to trust him?" He dropped her hand and looked away as his jaw twitched with tension. "Ain't no way in hell that'll happen Bella."

She reached out to him. "Please Pete, I was mad at him too, but he's changed…"

Pete's anger was rising with every word Bella spoke and Jasper felt every bit of it. He had to do something or things were going to get out of hand very soon. "Bella," he said, getting her attention. "It's all right. I know how he feels and why and I can't say I blame him." He moved toward the door. "I'll leave ya to your privacy."

When he was gone, Carlisle cleared his throat as he began putting things away and cleaning up. He finally spoke as he reassembled the bed. "Perhaps you could bathe the baby in here Esme? I'll examine him when you're through and we can leave them to rest." He looked to Pete who was still very tense. "Is that agreeable to you?"

Pete ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that sounds like a better option to me."

Esme took the baby and Bella made her way to the bathroom after Carlisle had removed her IV. She cleaned up and changed into fresh pajamas and when she came out, her bed had fresh linens and blankets and Pete was sitting in the chair next to it with his freshly swaddled son in his arms.

She climbed into the bed and Carlisle laid it flat. "One more quick exam to make sure your uterus is contracting as it should, and then I'll examine the baby." He met her eyes with a smile. "After that, Es and I will leave your new little family to get acquainted. The baby will need to nurse soon too. Have you thought about that?"

She nodded and grimaced as he palpitated her lower abdomen, massaging a bit as he did. "Sorry Bella," he apologized. "I know it's uncomfortable, but we don't want you bleeding out." He finished and raised the head of the bed as he smiled at her. "You're doing very well. Now," he turned to take the baby from Pete, "let's see how this little one fares."

Within minutes, he handed the baby to Bella with a wide smile. "He's a very healthy eight pounds, 7 ounces and 20 inches long," he nodded his head at the baby who was busy rooting at his mother chest as he fussed. "He's also hungry, so we'll take our leave but I'll be in periodically to check on you."

Bella smiled. "Thank you," she murmured as Carlisle took Esme's hand and they left the room.

As soon as they stepped out, Edward was there, still looking livid. "I need answers Carlisle—real answers, not that crap story you rushed out earlier."

He sighed and stared at his first son as Esme squeezed his hand and murmured, "I'll be in our room dear—give you two time to talk."

He smiled softly and kissed her cheek. "Thank you my love. I'll join you shortly."

She nodded and turned to Edward, caressing his cheek as she spoke. "It's good to have you home sweetheart. I know this will be difficult for you, but keep an open mind and try to understand?"

His brow furrowed and he scoffed. "How could you ask that of me Esme, especially after that fantastical story I heard earlier?"

She glanced at her husband and he shook his head so she sighed and left them as Carlisle spoke. "Edward, you may have been changed at seventeen, but let's try to overcome that obstacle this evening, shall we? You've had years to mature beyond your human age. Try to remember that, if nothing else, and act accordingly."

He watched as his son's jaw clenched at the mild reproof before he answered. "Fine. Can we just get on with it?"

Carlisle heaved a sigh and gestured down the hall, his tone clipped as he began walking. "My office please."

Edward followed but both stopped short at the sounds of an argument coming from the living room. Carlisle glanced at him. "You may wait for me in my office. I'm going to see what that's all about and I'll join you after."

He headed down the stairs and Edward hesitated for a moment before deciding to join him. Perhaps he could glean some information from Jasper and the girl he was arguing with. Alice was always a good one to pay attention to also, especially when she got a vision he could catch before she blocked him.

He made it into the living room just behind Carlisle who threw him a glance and a thought, _'Remember to control your temper and actions, son. There's nothing to be gained by adding to the strife.'_

Edward looked away but gave the barest nod and Carlisle turned to the others who had now ceased their argument when he'd entered the room. "What, may I ask, is going on here?"

When no answers were forthcoming, he sighed and took a seat in a nearby chair as he spoke. "I'm certain we can sit and solve this like the adults we are, can we not?" He met all eyes in the room and gestured to the couch and chairs. "I insist."

Jasper and Alice took the couch while a scowling, petite blonde girl took the chair opposite Carlisle. Edward, unsure as to his welcome, remained standing until he heard Carlisle's thoughts. _'Son, you may as well sit. From the looks of things, this may take a while.'_

He walked over and took the remaining chair and Carlisle began speaking. "I believe introductions are in order. I am Carlisle Cullen, the leader of this coven." He met the blonde female's gaze. "You are?"

"I'm Charlotte," she said, her tone clipped, her manner defensive.

Carlisle held onto his scant patience as he responded. "A pleasure to meet you Charlotte." He gestured to Edward and continued. "This is my son Edward and forgive me if I'm in error, but I assume you know Jasper and Alice?"

She glared over at them a beat and looked back at him. "Yeah, I know 'em all right."

Sighing, Carlisle continued. "Good, now that's out of the way, we can progress to your reason for being here. Did you arrive with Peter Whitlock?"

She fidgeted. "Not exactly."

He raised a brow. "Would you elaborate please?"

She now looked like she'd been sucking a lemon. "Fine. I followed Pete. He told me not to, but I wasn't about to let 'im ditch me."

"I see," Carlisle said, now very intrigued at what her relationship was with Bella's husband, so he asked. "This may seem forward, but under the circumstances, I believe candor is necessary. What is your relationship with Peter Whitlock?"

She scowled at him. "It ain't just forward, it's downright nosey!"

Carlisle raised a brow in challenge, his priority protecting Bella rather than being polite. "You neglected the part where I stated it's necessary. Please answer the question so we know what we're dealing with."

If vampires could turn red with anger, Carlisle was pretty sure this girl would have rivaled a tomato, such was the anger radiating from her. "Fine! Ya wanna know? I'll tell Ya! I've lived with him since he rescued me from Maria's army when that asshole," she pointed at Jasper, "was gonna destroy me."

Carlisle rubbed his forehead, dreading the answer to the next question, even as he spoke the words. "And the nature of your relationship?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, her tone smug as she said, "Simple, I'm in love with him."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews and support for this story. Y'all are the best! My internet has been down for a bit and I'm just hoping that the issues get resolved for good soon, but if I disappear for a bit, that's most likely what happened. ...The perils of living in the middle of BFE. LOL ~Spudz

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Chapter 20

All hell broke loose at Charlotte's smug declaration, but it didn't come from where Carlisle expected and he watched in astonishment as Alice flew from her seat, dead set on attacking the equally petite blonde. Thankfully, it seemed Jasper had anticipated this, as he grabbed his wife, literally, in mid air, and yanked her back against his chest as she raged. "You little hussy! If you think I'm gonna sit by and let you ruin my best friend's life and marriage, you've lost your fucking mind. I'll see you burn first!"

Jasper held her close and turned her in his arms as he spoke to her, sending her all the calm he could muster without knocking her out completely. "Hush now sugar. Pete loves Bella. Ain't nothin' gonna change that, no matter what Charlotte does or says."

She stopped struggling and rested her head against her husband's chest. "I know that in my head, but just the thought of any more shit going against Bella and Pete, especially after what we've all gone through…" She glanced up at Jasper, "…I've never wanted to harm another person before Jas, but god help me," she snarled, "I wanna shred her."

He rocked her side to side and kissed the top of her head. "I know sugar, I know, but ya gotta consider the source on this one darlin'. She was turned by Maria at sixteen and she's been glued to Pete's side since then. He loves her like a little sister, but nothin' more than that. It'll be up to him to set her straight. Nothin' we say will matter much to her."

She nodded and their attention was drawn back to Carlisle as he cleared his throat. "Jasper, if you and Alice could re-take your seats please? There's still much to discuss."

Jasper sat with a nod, pulling Alice into his lap as he did and Carlisle smiled in thanks. He then cut his gaze back to Charlotte, trying to maintain patience because of what he'd heard of her history just now. He could see how she'd developed the feelings she had for Peter, but that didn't change the fact that Peter was the husband of his newest daughter; his vulnerable human daughter who now was even more so due to the baby she'd just given birth to. No matter how much he sympathized with this young female, the fact remained, she was a significant threat to his loved ones; one he would not ignore. "Charlotte, has Peter ever returned your feelings or given you reason to believe he may someday?"

Her smug expression dropped and she looked away, her answer reluctant when she finally gave voice to it. "No, he hasn't," she looked back, her expression almost pleading, "but that don't mean nothin'! He's never sent me away and I know he'll realize he loves me some day. I just know it! Else why would he keep me around all these years?"

Carlisle sighed and she continued. "Look, I knew he was pining away for a lost love and I accepted that. Heck, he was real bad the first few years… but lately, he'd been gettin' better—happier—he wasn't angry and depressed all the time. He even started laughin' every now and then…" She met Carlisle's eyes. "I just figured he was finally gettin' over her and tryin' to move on."

Jasper spoke up and she glared at him, not liking what he was saying in the least. "Did ya ever stop to wonder if he was happier because he knew his wait was comin' to an end soon?"

Her fists clenched. "No! That wasn't it at all! It was me he was happy with! Now, where is he? I need to talk to him!" She shot to her feet and Carlisle was in front of her in an instant, one hand held out to stop her. "He's with his wife, Charlotte and I won't allow you up there. You are a guest in my home and you will abide by my wishes or leave."

She looked at him in shock. "His—his wife?" Her face darkened and she glared up at him. "You lie! I've known him for decades and he ain't never mentioned no wife!"

Alice smirked. "I guess you're not as close to him as you thought then are you?"

Charlotte hissed at her and Carlisle spoke, his tone sharp. "Alice, such comments are less than helpful. Please refrain." He gestured to the chair. "Charlotte, please be seated and we'll continue our discussion. You may speak to Peter when he comes down, and not before, understood?"

She flopped back into her chair with a huff and a scowl, looking for all the world like the sixteen year old she was changed as. "Yeah, fine I understand, but who are you to boss me? I ain't part o' your coven!"

He smirked, shocking all the members of his family. "You may not be, child, but you are in my home and I will maintain order here in whatever way I see fit. Would you like to try me young one? I can assure you, the consequences of such defiance will not be to your liking for I shall treat you as the child you seem to be."

Her eyes went wide and she glanced at a smirking Jasper before looking back at Carlisle. "No sir… I won't be goin' against you."

He inclined his head. "Good, as long as I have your word, we won't have a problem and you're welcomed to stay." He cocked a brow and she nodded.

"Ya have my word. I won't do anythin' and I'll wait until Pete comes down here to talk."

Carlisle stood. "Thank you Charlotte. I appreciate your cooperation." He turned toward Jasper. "Son, if you would speak to her about the feeding situation in this area, I would be grateful." At Jasper's nod, he walked to the door and spoke before leaving the room. "Edward, we can have that talk now. Follow me."

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Pete watched, mesmerized, as his wife nourished his son, his healthy, beautiful son from her body and he couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever beheld in all his years.

It had taken the two of them a few minutes to get the hang of it, but his son had settled in finally and was now content at his mother's breast, and the longer Pete watched, the more choked he became by his emotions. He simply couldn't believe that, after all this time, he had his wife back; the only woman he'd ever loved.

Shame filled him as he thought about how he'd finally lost faith and let the anger and pain rule his actions. How he'd sought the company of women, not that any of them had provided solace…

Fear mixed with the shame and he wondered how he could tell her… Would she accept him after she knew his past—not only his history with other women, but also that of his violent vampire life until he'd finally escaped Maria's army? Hell, even after that, he'd had his moments… He could barely get past the memories—he sure as hell didn't know how she was going to.

He'd known, deep down, that Bella was alive, but he'd let the resentment of his circumstances rule him for years and consequently had ignored that knowledge, doing everything in his power to forget her. It had all been for naught, for there hadn't been a day that passed where she didn't haunt his heart and mind and for a time, that torture had made him particularly vicious.

He dropped his head into his hands and Bella noticed right away as she gently patted their son's back to burp him.

She was concerned. She'd seen his expression from the corner of her eye and the few glances she'd chanced as she'd fed Holden and she knew that Pete must be lost in thoughts and memories and from the look of him, none of them good.

When the baby burped, she called out to Esme who came in moments later as Pete straightened in his chair, trying his best to look nonchalant.

Esme approached with a smile. "Is there something you need sweetheart?"

Bella glanced at her husband and then back to Esme as she answered. "I was wondering if you could look after Holden while Pete and I have a talk. He's done nursing and should sleep for a while."

Esme's face fairly lit up. "I would love to look after him Bella." She walked around the other side of the bed and took the baby gently. "Is it all right if I take him down stairs? I'm sure the others would love to see him."

Pete's expression darkened, but Bella smiled. "I trust you Esme."

Esme smiled softly and looked at Pete. "I'll keep him safe Peter, I promise you. Carlisle and I would never let anything happen to him. We see Bella as our daughter and this tiny one as our grandson. I would see myself destroyed before letting harm come to him."

He nodded slowly. "I reckon that combined with my wife's trust is good enough for me then."

She inclined her head with a smile and said, "Thank you," as she turned and left.

Bella fixed her gown and turned to her husband. "All right Peter Whitlock, out with it. I can't stand to see you torturing yourself any longer so spill. And don't think to tip-toe around things either. I'm not so fragile that I can't handle what it is that you'll tell me," she dropped her head and wrung her hands nervously, "unless you're gonna tell me you no longer want me…" She met his gaze. "Is that it? You found someone else? Is it this Charlotte person that I've heard about?"

His eyes went wide. "What? No! No, it's nothing like that…"

She blew out a breath. "Good, then I can handle anything else." She looked at him and waited patiently.

He rubbed his forehead and searched for the words he needed, finally just diving in. "Bella, after I was taken and changed, my life literally went to hell. I was this vicious creature that lived on killin' people and survived by killin' any others of my kind who opposed me in any way." He met her sad eyes and continued, steadfastly ignoring the guilt that consumed him. "It was brutal, sugar…more brutal than you could ever imagine, but I couldn't being myself to give up. Your words, that you spoke to me that night in the alley… those words haunted me sugar and I just couldn't give up. You knew what I was and wanted me anyway;" his eyes narrowed at her, "that's another conversation we need to have, by the way—just how the hell you knew, not only that, but how you already knew that bastard of an uncle of mine and how you came to be back in my time in the first place." She nodded and he continued. "So, as I was sayin' I couldn't give up, but that didn't stop me from being more angry and hurt than I'd ever been before. That anger led me to do things," he looked away and shook his head, his voice low as he continued, "things I'm so ashamed of now that I'm sittin' here with you." He met her steady gaze again and she nodded, urging him on. "I've killed so many people Bella—a lot of them for simply bein' in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were innocent…but I was angry and out of control…" He sighed and she reached out and took his hand.

"Most every vampire goes through that Pete. It doesn't make me love you any less. The fact that it bothers you at all tells me that you're still a good man."

He scoffed and pulled his hand from hers. "There were also many women over the years Bella. I didn't love any of 'em, but that didn't stop me from using their bodies either."

Pain knifed through her chest as she stared into her lap and choked out, "Oh…" She covered her eyes with one hand and fought the urge to sob, finally taking a deep breath when she'd gained some control, though her voice still trembled when she spoke. "It's been a long time for you Pete. You probably gave me up for dead years ago, but even if you didn't… even if you knew I was alive and you'd eventually see me again, how could I expect you to have remained faithful all that time? It wouldn't have been fair for me to ask or expect such a thing." Her teary gaze met his. "The important thing is you're here now and we're together… If you still want me, that is."

He sat on the edge of the bed and took her into his arms as her tears finally fell, his fingers running through her silky hair as he held her close. "Of course I want you. You're the only one for me Bella and you always have been. It's me that should be worried darlin' 'cause I'm no where near good enough for ya." He drew back and cupped her cheeks as they looked into each other's eyes. "I love ya so much Bella… I never stopped darlin' and I can't imagine that ya still want me, but if ya do, then I'm yours 'till the end of time baby doll. I'll not touch another woman from now until my final death."

He dried her tears with gentle fingers. "So, do ya baby? Will ya still have me as your husband?"

Bella reached out and caressed his cheek, the words on the tip of her tongue as the door burst open and Jasper stood there. "Bella, the wolves just showed up... It's Charlie sweetheart…"

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


End file.
